


Moralverlust.

by tristessegrotesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Romance, Curses, Dark Harry, Emotional Manipulation, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Moral Bankruptcy, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristessegrotesk/pseuds/tristessegrotesk
Summary: Grindelwald bricht aus Nurmengard aus, Draco steckt in einer Zwickmühle, Harry wird verflucht, weil er seine Nase in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute steckt und Severus Snape versucht, das Richtige zu tun.





	1. Oktober 1996 - Gellert Grindelwald

Und nun trägst du Sack und Asche,  
feste Knoten in dem Haar.  
Du schmeckst Blut auf deiner Zunge,  
fliehst auf eigene Gefahr.  
Heute bist du schon ein Junge,  
gestern warst du noch zu alt.  
Untermalt von Blätterrascheln  
stolperst du aus deinem Wald.  
_ASP - In Sack und Asche_

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald wusste, wie lange schon er von dem glänzenden Schimmer des schwarzen Steines eingeschlossen war, der zur Strafe bis an sein Lebensende sein Zuhause sein sollte. Es waren mehr Jahre als die, in denen er frei gewesen war. Nicht, dass er das bedauerte.  
  
Er hob eine ausgemergelte Hand zu seinem Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn, zögerlich beinahe, als fürchte er, sie dabei zu zerbrechen. Wie viele Tage es wohl her war, dass einer der Wärter Nurmengards zuletzt nach ihm gesehen hatte? Kraftlos schlich er vor dem schmalen Spalt in der Außenwand hin und her, bis er in dem kalten Licht des Tages auf die Knie sank.  
  
Gellert konnte spüren, wie seine Kräfte schwanden, wie sich die kalten Hände des Todes auf seine Brust legten und an ihm zerrten, wie seine Organe vertrockneten wie Wüstensand. Mühsam kroch er auf seine Pritsche zu und stieß dabei mit dem Knie gegen eine Kante im Boden.  
  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und zog seinen knochigen Körper auf die Pritsche hinauf. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er über seine eventuelle Flucht grübelte, tauchte vor ihm das Bild eines ernsten Zauberers auf, desjenigen, der ihn festgenommen hatte. Er sah das braune Haar, wie es in dem Sturm seines Zaubers umhergepeitscht wurde, er sah das finstere, stumpfe Schimmern in den hellblauen Augen, die zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen.  
  
Gequält schloss Gellert die Augen. Ihm war klar, dass das letzte Gesicht, das er bewusst angesehen hatte vor so vielen Jahren, in seiner Erinnerung heller strahlte als damals, dass er eine Naturgewalt aus diesem Mann machte.  
  
Es schlugen zwei Herzen in seiner Brust; das eine voll von Groll gegen sein vergangenes Ich, gegen den Vollidioten, der er gewesen war und das andere verdunkelt von einer Furcht, die so viel grausamer war als alles, das er sich bis dahin hatte vorstellen können. Sie sprudelte träge durch seine Adern, infizierte jede seiner Zellen.  
  
Gellert war sich sicher, dass er es verdient hatte, zu sterben. Aber wie auch immer sein Ende aussehen mochte, in diesem Turm wollte er nicht verdursten, nicht allein seinen letzten Atemzug tun, unbemerkt von der Person, die ihm hier, in seiner Zelle, alles bedeutete.  
  
Als er sich erhob, dachte er daran, wie viele Leben er hatte vergehen sehen - die meisten davon auf sein Geheiß. Ironisch, dass er sich nun um sein eigenes Ende sorgte. Er lachte schnaubend, seine selten genutzte Stimme knisterte wie dünnes Papier in seinen Ohren.  
  
Nun saß er mitten in seiner Zelle auf dem Boden, beleuchtet von dem weißen Licht des nahenden Winters und ließ seine spröden Fingerspitzen über den Boden gleiten, bis sie auf die Kante zwischen den Steinen traf.  
  
Wie so oft sah er gebannt dabei zu, als der Mörtel von der Berührung seiner Haut verflüssigt wurde und wegschmolz wie Schokolade auf einer Fensterbank im Sommer. Seit seiner Inhaftierung war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem er seine Finger nicht in den Spalt gesteckt und sich mit der Gewissheit getröstet hatte, dass Albus ihn in sein eigenes Gefängnis hatte sperren lassen.  
  
Allmählich schob sich die träge blubbernde Masse beiseite und gab einen kleinen Hohlraum frei. Hier lag er, der letzte Zauberstab aus einer großen Reihe von Stäben, die in der Bausubstanz Nurmengards verborgen waren, ein Meisterwerk der Zauberstabkunst und einer der letzten, die er Gregorowitsch genommen hatte.  
  
Als seine bebenden Finger das Holz berührten, floss eine warme, ermutigende Kraft durch sie hindurch bis in seine Brust. Gellert schloss die Augen und verharrte bewegungslos, genoss die Verbindung zwischen sich und der Magie, von der er sich so lange aus Reue getrennt hatte. Bis das Licht des Tages schwand.  
  
Dann pulte er den Stab aus dem Boden und begann, den Turm seines Gefängnisses Stein für Stein abzutragen.

Als Gellert ermattet die Augen öffnete, registrierte er, dass er unter freiem Himmel lag, irgendwo im Dreck. Mühsam blinzelte er und blickte in die Gewitterwolken, die wie ein Teppich aus Stahlwolle über ihm schwebten und wie von selbst tastete seine Hand nach dem Zauberstab neben seinem Kopf.

  
Erinnerungen an seine Flucht aus Nurmengard stürmten seinen pochenden Schädel und ehe er sich bewusst wurde, was er tat, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schadenfrohen Lächeln.  
  
Er würde Albus vor seinem Tod noch einmal gegenübertreten können.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und richtete sich auf. Ein rauer, ungebändigter Wind peitschte kniehohes Gras und vereinzelte Ähren in einem wilden Tanz umher. Außer einigen Hügeln, die sich sanft aus dem Boden dem Himmel entgegenneigten, konnte er nichts erkennen, an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Einen solchen Ort hatte er noch nie gesehen - anscheinend hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, nachdem er appariert war.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Gellert sich auf die Beine stellte, spaltete ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Kopf und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er zischte gequält auf und hob die Hand vor die Augen und verfluchte sich im Stillen für seine Ungeduld. Als alter, halbverdursteter Mann, der er war, hätte er es ruhiger angehen lassen sollen.  
  
Nachdem der Schmerz verblasst war und Gellert tief einatmend die Hand sinken ließ, drehte er sich schwankend um und erbleichte, als er in der Ferne ein weit ausladendes Burggemäuer erspähte. Von allen Orten der Welt, wie hatte er da -  
  
(Du alter, dummer Esel. War es nicht genau das, was du wolltest? Ihm im Todeskampf gegenüberzutreten und etwas von Reue zu faseln wie ein getretener Hund?)  
  
Sein sprödes Herz erwachte in seiner Brust und trommelte viel zu schnell gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen und seine Finger zuckten in Richtung der Burg, als müsse er nur die Hand ausstrecken, um sie zu berühren. Gellert schluckte trocken, als er in längst vergessenen und verdrängten Gefühlen zu ersaufen drohte, die, angetrieben von seinem Herzschlag, in jeden Winkel seines Körpers gespült wurden.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging, als sein Innerstes in einem Strudel durcheinandergetrieben wurde. Taumelnd tat er einen Schritt nach vorn, dann noch einen, immer schneller ging er voran.  
  
Als Gellert einen Hügel erklomm, der sich, höher als die anderen, dem Himmel entgegenzurecken schien, blickte er auf ein kleines Dorf, das ein ganzes Stück vor dem Schloss lag. Ein Lächeln grub sich in seine eingefallenen Wangen, als er schnaufend stehenblieb und seinen Blick fasziniert an den Häusern entlangschweifen ließ.  
  
Obwohl keine Menschenseele auf den Straßen unterwegs war, verharrte er eine ganze Weile auf dem Hügel und betrachtete die Lichtquadrate, die aus den Fenstern der Häuser geworfen wurden und heimelige Wärme versprachen. Begierig lauschte er dem gedämpften Summen vieler Stimmen, das aus einem der größeren Lokale in seiner Nähe drang. Es fiel ihm schwer, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, den Hügel hinabzurennen und durch die Türen zu stürmen, in Menschen zu baden und die Einsamkeit von seiner vertrockneten Seele zu spülen.  
  
(Eine solche Dummheit würde dir gut zu Gesicht stehen - entkommen aus Nurmengard und dann gleich in irgendein Pub zu stolpern, ohne Tarnidentität, ohne das winzigste Fitzelchen einer Lügengeschichte. In die Geschichte einzugehen als der dämlichste Verbrecher der magischen Welt!)  
  
Langsam trottete Gellert Grindelwald den Hügel hinab, sichtlich bemüht, den Blick auf den bemoosten Untergrund gerichtet zu halten, damit er nicht stürzte. Gesprächsfetzen hallten in seinen Ohren wider, denen er sich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getraut hatte zu lauschen. Es verwunderte ihn, dass er sich noch erinnern konnte.  
  
("Du wirst für deine Verbrechen bezahlen, Gellert. Für Ariana." - "Woher willst du wissen, dass es mein Fluch war, der sie traf?" - "Ich kann es sehen! DU bist ein Mörder!")  
  
Innerlich zerrissen setzte er den Fuß über die Grenze des Dorfes Hogsmeade. (Ein Mörder - dem Streben nach Macht verfallen.) Er ging weiter und sah sich um, sein Blick schweifte über Ladenfronten und Schilder, vernagelte Fenster und Türen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung glitt durch seinen Bauch. (Dies hier - ist nicht -)  
  
Vor einem Postamt blieb er stehen und starrte wie vom Donner gerührt auf den - hoffentlich - aktuellen Tagespropheten im Schaufenster. Das Datum zerrann verhöhnend in seinem Blickfeld. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis er die englische Sprache der Zeitung für sich übersetzt hatte.  
  
_Ministerium nach wie vor untätig_  
  
_Obwohl das Zaubereiministerium nach der Ernennung des Ministers Rufus Scrimgeour zu wahren Höchstleistungen aufschwang, dringt seit einiger Zeit kaum ein Wort an die Öffentlichkeit. Was gedenkt er gegen die Ausbrüche Inhaftierter_ - Gellert stockte kurz, bis er weiterlas und ihm bewusst wurde, dass es in diesem Artikel nicht um ihn ging - _aus Askaban, gegen die ständige Bedrohung durch die Dementoren und nicht zuletzt gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu unternehmen?_  
  
"Wir geben zu laufenden Einsätzen keine Kommentare ab!", sagte ein Sprecher des Ministeriums, dessen Befugnisse angezweifelt werden -

An dieser Stelle brach die Schrift ab und ging in ein großes Foto eines Mannes über, an den sich Gellert nicht erinnerte. Mit seiner ausladenden Mähne sah er aus wie ein alter Löwe und schien sich Reporter mit einer ruppigen Handbewegung vom Leibe halten zu wollen.  
  
Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Damals, als dessen erste Schreckensherrschaft über Großbritannien wütete, hatten die Wärter Nurmengards einige Zeitungen aus England für ihn beschafft. Es hieß, dass ein Kind seinen Fluch überlebte und er an den Folgen seines eigenen, fehlgegangenen Zaubers starb.  
  
Gellert räusperte sich umständlich und trat einen Schritt von dem Schaufenster zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der dunkle Lord ihm den Rang um Albus' schlimmsten Feind abgelaufen hatte und eigentlich - Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht wichtig. Außer er würde Albus den Kopf des Unnennbaren bringen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild im Fenster und er zuckte angewidert zurück. (So kann ich auf keinen Fall zu ihm gehen. Er würde mich nicht erkennen, so mager, alt, krank - so tot wie ich wirke.) Zweifelnd sah er in der Spiegelung, wie der Wind seinen fadenscheinigen, farblosen Gefängsnisumhang bauschte, der an seinem dürren Körper viel zu groß wirkte. (Aber das war es, was du wolltest. Er sollte dich sterben sehen. Wozu? Damit er erkennt, was er dir angetan hat? Damit er erkennt, dass die Reue dich zerfrisst?)  
  
Gellert biss sich auf die staubigen Lippen und wandte sich ab. Er hatte Zeit. Hier würde ihn niemand suchen.

Als er die Bretter an einem Fenster auf der Rückseite der windschiefen Hütte entfernt hatte, sah sich Gellert noch einmal danach um, ob auch tatsächlich kein Mensch in der Nähe war. Dann griffen seine knochigen Finger nach dem Holzbalken und er zog sich hoch, tauchte ein in die Dunkelheit. Ein plötzliches Frösteln trieb ihm die Gänsehaut auf die Arme.  
  
Noch bevor er sich umsehen konnte, hob er seinen Zauberstab und brachte die Bretter erneut an der Außenseite des Fensters an. Ein albernes Kichern brodelte seine Speiseröhre hinauf, bevor es aus seinem Mund troff. (Als ich zuletzt auf einer Fensterbank gehockt habe, war der Anlass doch etwas würdevoller, als in ein verstaubtes, altes Haus zu klettern, um mich zu verstecken.)  
  
Gellert wartete einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten. Das erste, das ihm auffiel, war ein modriges Himmelbett und ein Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Sehnsuchtsvoll stakste er auf steifen Gliedern in die Mitte des Raumes und ließ sich auf der weichen Matratze nieder, um zu verschnaufen.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick in der verschandelten Hütte umherschweifen und hob die Augenbraue, als er die Kratzer erkannte, die in jede Holzoberfläche des Raumes geritzt waren. Große Krater zogen sich wie Narben durch dunkles Holz und hatten hellere Stellen freigegeben wie wundes Fleisch. Dann entdeckte er eine Kiste, die vor einen dunklen Hohlraum im Hüttenboden geschoben worden war.  
  
"Interessant", murmelte Gellert.


	2. November 1996 - Draco Malfoy

Kleine Götter wollten wir sein,  
Den mächtigen Hammer selber führen  
übers eigene Eisen, auf dem Amboss der Schöpfung.  
Nun bekommen wir ihn aus anderer Hand zu spüren.  
_Stillste Stund - Der Untergang_

* * *

Das erste Mal traf Draco ihn an einem Samstagmittag mitten im November.  
  
Obwohl der eiskalte Wind beunruhigend stark über die Schlossgründe pfiff und seinen dunklen Umhang erfasst hatte, schien der fremde Junge nicht zu frieren. Er stand wie festgewachsen vor dem Schloss und sah in die Zinnen der Türme hinauf. Braune Locken wurden hin- und hergetrieben und sein blasses Gesicht verzog keine Miene.  
  
Dracos rasendes Herz beruhigte sich bei seinem Anblick. Nur ein weiterer Volltrottel, der keine Ahnung hatte - anders als Potter mit seinem verfluchten wissenden, argwöhnischen Blick, der ihm jedes Mal durch seinen Körper schoss wie ein Blitz und vor dem er gerade erst geflohen war.  
  
Kurz entschlossen ging Draco auf ihn zu. (Das wird ein einfacher Kampf und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, ist alles wieder okay -) Der Junge schien ihn zu bemerken. Als er aufblickte und seltsam starr wirkende braune Augen Draco erfassten und sich ein Wust drückender Panik in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, blieb er stehen.  
  
In der erbarmungslosen Kälte dieses Tages brach ihm der Schweiß aus. (Was ist das nur, was -) Keuchend sah Draco dabei zu, wie der Junge einen kurzen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs zog und damit in seine Richtung zielte. Er hätte weglaufen sollen, doch seine Beine rührten sich nicht, als hätten sie sich in der Erde verwurzelt.  
  
Ein Lähmfluch traf Dracos Brust und floss kribbelnd in seine Glieder. Draco schluckte und versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch er spürte seine Arme nicht mehr und dann hatte der Junge ihn schon erreicht. Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und verwandelte es in eine alptraumhafte Fratze.  
  
"Oh, du bist anscheinend ein Hauptgewinn", sagte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam brüchig, als hätte der Sturm sie in tausend Stücke geschlagen. Als kalte Finger nach seinem Kinn griffen, zuckte Dracos Magen zusammen wie von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen. Der Fremde bewegte sein Gesicht zur Seite und maß ihn mit einem stechenden Blick.  
  
"Eine seltsam dunkle Macht umgibt dich, Junge." Draco krächzte hilflos, als die Augen des Fremden seine eigenen fixierten und er das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, sein Inneres würde nach Außen gekehrt werden. "Aber deine Eigene ist es nicht." Er lachte träge und die Panik, die in Dracos Gedärmen gelauert hatte, spülte sich durch seine Adern wie ein reißender Strom und eine Sekunde später gaben seine Beine nach. Er spürte nicht, wie er auf den Knien aufkam.  
  
Der Fremde ging in die Hocke, um Draco weiterhin mit seinen starren Augen betrachten zu können. "Ich glaube, und unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege -" Er grinste humorlos, denn selbst, wenn er wollte, hätte Draco nichts sagen können. "Ich glaube, dass du mir eine ganze Menge über diesen Krieg erzählen kannst."  
  
Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, schreien, weglaufen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Ein schwaches Ächzen kroch von seinen bewegungslosen Lippen in das Gesicht seines Angreifers, der das Kinn auf seiner Hand aufstützte. "Keine Bereitschaft dazu? So aufsässig mir gegenüber, obwohl du so hilflos bist, hm?", spottete der Fremde mit einem dunklen Unterton in der Stimme, der Draco die Gänsehaut über den Nacken trieb.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Draco, wie die Spitze des Zauberstabs sich seinem Hals näherte. Als das schwarzglänzende Holz sich auf die Haut legte, unter der seine Halsschlagader hilflos rasend pochte, schloss er die Augen, sich wünschend, nie aus dem Schloss gerannt zu sein und wenn einhundert Potters ihn anklagend anstarrten.  
  
Wie ein elektrischer Puls trieb ihn etwas dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er sah in das konzentrierte Gesicht des starrenden Zauberers vor sich. Das Bild der vorwurfsvoll zusammengekniffenen grünen Augen drängte sich ihm geradezu auf und obwohl er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken -  
  
"Oh, ich sehe sie, die Fluchnarbe. Das muss der Junge sein, der den letzten Krieg beendet hat", flüsterte der Fremde und lächelte entrückt. Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und begann dann leise zu kichern, während Draco versuchte, seinen Geist zu leeren. "So, wie er dich ansieht - du bist noch dümmer, als du aussiehst, Kind, wenn du meinst, dass du ihn jemals haben kannst."  
  
Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis er verstanden hatte, was der Zauberer meinte. Schamesröte kroch über seine Haut hinauf bis in sein Gesicht und Draco krächzte protestierend. "Bitte. Es ist mir völlig egal, wen du auskleiden und mit deiner Manneskraft belästigen willst." Die Bilder, die nach diesen Worten in Dracos Geist aufstiegen, schienen die Haut auf seinen Wangen in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. "Das will ich gar nicht sehen, Junge."  
  
Obwohl Draco vor Anstrengung zu schwitzen begann, gelang es ihm nicht, die Bilder aus seinen Träumen niederzuringen und aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Stumm blickte er in die Augen seines Angreifers, von einem unentrinnbaren Zwang getrieben, und verfluchte sich dafür, so unachtsam gewesen zu sein. Der Fremde verzog den Mund, als er dem Pfad zwischen Potters verdammten, verdammten zarten Schulterblättern hinabfolgte.  
  
Unvermittelt begann er damit, tiefer in Dracos Geist einzutauchen.  
  
Er sah zu, wie Draco, zitternd und mit verschwommenen Blick, den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hochrollte. Hunderte Kerzen, die den großen Raum dämmrig beleuchteten und die Schatten in den Ecken flackern ließen wie ein unruhiges, geisterhaftes Publikum, schwebten über ihm und der unmenschlichen Gestalt, die wie eine Statue in dem grün bespannten Ohrensessel saß. Bemüht, nicht in die unnatürlich glimmenden roten Augen zu blicken, streckte Draco ihm seinen Arm entgegen. Lange, spindeldürre Finger pressten einen Zauberstab auf das weiche Fleisch seines Armes und der Schmerz, der seinen Körper verzehrte, ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Das schrille Kreischen, das von den Wänden wiederhallte, war sein eigenes und wenige Sekunden später verdunkelte sich sein Blickfeld und die Ohnmacht umfing ihn in seiner Erinnerung wie ein weiches Federbett.  
  
"Er markiert euch mit seinem Brandzeichen wie eine Herde dummer Rinder", sagte der Fremde leise. "Für immer von seiner Macht geschändet."  
  
Benommen blinzelte Draco und atmete tief ein und aus, während der Zauberer tiefer in seinem Verstand wühlte, flüsternd und von Dracos Erinnerungen gefesselt. Der Puls rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass Draco das Murmeln nicht verstehen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es hören wollte. Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit wurden in seinem Inneren zum Leben erweckt, wieder eingefroren und verworfen und Draco konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren.  
  
Erneut blickte er in das feindselige Gesicht von Severus Snape, der ihn seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. "Sei nicht so dumm, Draco. Wenn der Anschlag auf dieses Mädchen eines gezeigt hat, dann, dass du auf meine Hilfe angewiesen bist!" Draco spürte eine schwache Erinnerung seines Zornes in sich aufwallen. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe - Du weißt, dass er meine Familie tötet, wenn ich seinen Auftrag nicht ausführe!" Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze dunkler Wut. "Der dunkle Lord will, dass ich dir helfe." Anscheinend aber war es nicht der Streit, der den Fremden interessierte. Als das tote Gesicht Albus Dumbledores, das er sich verängstigt immer wieder vorgestellt hatte, wenn er zu scheitern drohte, in seinem Geist aufblitzte, hielt der Fremde inne.  
  
"Ich verstehe", hauchte er tonlos. Der Druckschmerz schwand aus Dracos Kopf, als der Junge sich zurückzog und seine Hand über die schweißbenetzte Stirn glitt.  
  
Noch immer konnte Draco sich nicht rühren, obwohl er sich am liebsten in seinem Bett verkrochen hätte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass mit dieser Einmischung sein gesamter Plan scheitern könnte. Wenn Potter etwas vermutete, war das immer noch etwas anderes als dieser fremde Zauberer, der die Bestätigung dessen aus seinen Gedanken extrahiert hatte.  
  
"Weißt du was, Junge?" Draco blickte in das Gesicht seines Angreifers hinauf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sich mit einem seltsam hintergründigen Blick taxiert sah. Ein ehrliches, offenes Lächeln grub sich in die sommersprossigen Wangen seines Gegenübers, bevor der aus der Hocke heraus in den Stand sprang.  
  
Mit eisiger Stimme, Draco noch immer anstarrend, fuhr er fort: "Wenn du Dumbledore noch einmal zu töten versuchst, bin ich es, der deine Familie ermordet. Und im Gegensatz zu deinem dunklen Lord ist nicht der Todesfluch mein Markenzeichen." Er zog seinen Finger von seinem rechten Ohr über den Hals hinweg bis zum linken.  
  
Dann ging er schwungvoll in die Richtung des Waldrandes davon. Auch, als der Lähmfluch Dracos Glieder freigab, konnte er sich lange Zeit nicht rühren.

Zwei Tage lang verkroch Draco sich im Raum der Wünsche. Es waren Tage, die durchdrungen waren von Alpträumen, roten, toten Augen, die ihn zornerfüllt verfolgten und Erinnerungen an unerträgliche Schmerzen durch seine Zellen trieben. Er konnte sich nicht von dem dunklen Lord abwenden, er konnte nicht riskieren, dass -  
  
Er sprang von der verstaubten Couch, die zwischen Regalen voll alter, teilweise zerstörter Gegenstände stand, auf die Füße. Aber ebenso wenig konnte Draco die Drohung abschütteln, die der Andere ausgesprochen hatte. Töte Dumbledore, sonst sterben alle, die du liebst. Töte Dumbledore nicht, sonst schlachte ich alle ab.  
  
Ratlos ging er zwischen dem Müll vergangener Jahrhunderte auf und ab und, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten, rang er die Hände vor seinem Gesicht. Dieser Junge, er war - etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, nein, nichts stimmte an ihm, er war -  
  
Gequält schloss Draco die Augen, als ein Druck sich hinter ihnen staute und Tränenflüssigkeit zwischen seinen Lidern hervordrang, brennend, ätzend wie Säure und ein Rucken ging durch seinen Magen, als müsse er sich schon wieder übergeben.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Egal, wie er handelte, am Ende würden seine Eltern und er sterben. Seine Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, das platt auf seinem Kopf auflag, ungepflegt, und er schluchzte hilflos.  
  
Andererseits war es nur ein Junge, der seine Geheimnisse gestohlen und ihn dann bedroht hatte. (Aber was, wenn nicht?) Irgendwer, den er, Draco, vielleicht einmal mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen gequält und dann wieder vergessen hatte. (Welcher von denen beherrscht denn schon Legilimentik?)  
  
Blonde Haare segelten zu Boden wie Federn und Draco stöhnte und zog seine Hände aus seinem Schopf, ehe sie kraftlos gegen seine Oberschenkel klatschten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach zu seinem Direktor gehen und ein umfassendes Geständnis ablegen. Dieses Schuljahr würde für ihn ohnehin tödlich enden, wozu also noch andere Menschen mitnehmen? Wozu all die Mühe?  
  
Als er sich langsam auf den Ausgang zubewegte, begann sein Herz zu schnell zu trommeln, als würde er sich zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung aufmachen, als hätte er gewählt, als wäre irgendetwas davon seine Entscheidung gewesen. Er schluckte und ein bitterer, metallischer Geschmack flutete seinen Mund, sodass er beinahe würgen musste. Während er sich noch einmal zu dem Verschwindekabinett umdrehte, hielt er die zitternde Hand vor den Mund, wie um sich vor seinem eigenen schädlichen Einfluss auf sich selbst zu schützen. Er würde aufgeben, sich _ergeben_ , damit er eben nicht entscheiden musste, wie er und seine Eltern starben.

Bebend und mit schwammig wirkenden Bewegungen verließ er den Raum der Wünsche und trat in einen leeren Korridor. Obwohl er orientierungslos durch das Schloss stapfte, ging er einfach weiter. Irgendwann würde er auf irgendwen treffen, das wusste er. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob das nun Dumbledore selbst war oder Potter. In den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Portraits ihrem normalen Tagesablauf nachgingen, sich gegenseitig besuchten, schwatzten, lachten und aßen, als wäre irgendetwas davon von Bedeutung. Ein bitteres Lächeln grub sich in seine Wangen und tropfte wenig später schon wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Das würden sie auch dann noch tun, wenn die finstere Macht des dunklen Lords diese Welt längst verseucht hätte.  
  
In der Ferne entspann sich allmählich ein bekannter Klangteppich sich unterhaltender Schüler und Draco blickte zweifelnd hinter sich, aus dem Fenster hinaus. Die Abenddämmerung war angebrochen und ließ ihn in dem Strahl der untergehenden Sonne blinzeln. Offenbar gab es gerade Abendessen und er hätte ohnehin niemanden sprechen können. Ehe er sich daran hindern konnte, gruben die Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand sich in das geschundene Fleisch seines linken Unterarms. (Wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache, wann finde ich wieder den Mut -)  
  
Draco schrak zusammen, als er hinter sich plötzlich ein scharrendes Geräusch hörte, nur eine Sekunde, bevor das Klackern fester Absätze an ihn herangetragen wurde und der Hauch eines Atems auf die feuchte, erhitzte Haut seines Nackens traf. Die gewohnte Panik ließ sein Herz aus dem Takt geraten und Säure sprudelte seine Speiseröhre hinauf. (Dreh dich nicht um, dreh dich nicht um, dreh dich nicht -)  
  
"Da bist du wieder, kleiner Junge."  
  
Die Stimme aus seinen Alpträumen drang in seinen Gehörgang, schmerzhaft beinahe, als hätte sich eine Metallstange hineingebohrt und seine Gedanken zerschnitten. Tief und unergründlich und knisternd wie Papier. Er schluckte trocken an dem viel zu großen Lappen herum, der seine Zunge war. Sich umzudrehen war unnötig.  
  
"I-ich wollte ihn gerade warnen, ich wollte -", stotterte Draco und als er bemerkte, wie seine Stimme bebte, verstummte er. Er wusste nicht, ob es Scham oder Furcht war, die sich um seine Brust schlang wie eine massive eiserne Kette, an der er kaum vorbeiatmen konnte.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, darum geht es nicht", sagte er leise. Obwohl die Furcht seine Beine auf dem Steinboden festfror, fiel ihm auf, dass der Fremde seine Worte auf eine Art und Weise betonte, die Draco noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. "Ich habe da etwas Feines entwickelt, etwas, das den Krieg entscheiden wird. Nun muss es nur noch in die richtigen Hände fallen." Angewidert verzog Draco das Gesicht, als die Worte warm an seinem Nacken zerschellten. Die Stimme des Anderen wurde rauer, als würde ihn die Situation erregen.  
  
"Wenn ich -", er unterbrach sich und strich Dracos Haare hinter sein Ohr. Wegen der ungewollten Berührung spannte er sich an, als könnte er so verhindern, dass dies erneut geschah. Der Fremde beugte sich vor. "Wenn ich einen kleinen Auftrag für dich hätte, bei dem du nicht viel tun musst - sagen wir, du im Grunde die ganze Verantwortung für diese Aktion auf dich nehmen würdest und ich zumindest dich dafür nicht in kleine Einzelteile zerlege, was würdest du sagen, Kind?", raunte er.  
  
Trotz Dracos Magen, der sich zusammenzog und seiner Befürchtung, sich zu übergeben, sobald er den Mund öffnete, antwortete er nach einer Weile. "Was wollen Sie - willst du von mir?"  
  
"Auf dem Schreibtisch deines Professors Snape steht eine kleine Kristallfigur." Ein leises Lachen troff in sein Ohr. "Er muss sie berühren." Die letzten Worte wurden so eindringlich gesprochen, dass Draco zusammenzuckte. Der Zauberer hinter ihm schien einen Fluchtversuch zu befürchten, denn er schlang seine Hände um Dracos Oberarme. "Leider scheint er zu bemerken, dass sie einen Zauber enthält, denn er hat sie untersucht, aber nicht angefasst."  
  
Draco stockte. "Was für ein Zauber - ?"  
  
"Still, Junge", knurrte der andere schroff. "Alles, was du zu tun hast, ist, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu berühren. Die Figur erledigt den Rest. Hast du das verstanden?", fügte er, mit plötzlich sanfter Stimme, hinzu.  
  
"Wie - meinen Sie das? Die Figur erledigt den Rest, was soll -", sagte Draco schwach und auf einmal fühlte er sich, als würde er jeden Augenblick umkippen, als wäre all seine Kraft aus seinen Beinen heraus in den Boden geflossen. Er schluckte trocken und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Der Zauber wird durch seine Fingerspitzen in seinen Körper dringen - unmöglich, ihn zu beseitigen oder gar abzublocken." Er lockerte die Finger, die sich in Dracos Fleisch verkrallt hatten, nur, um seine Arme um Dracos Brustkorb zu winden. "Deinem Professor wird nichts zustoßen. Er wird einfach nur - wesentlich stärker werden. Mutiger. Besser darin, schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen."  
  
Verwundert starrte Draco geradeaus in den dunklen Flur, als er lauschte. Stärke, Mut, Entschlussfreudigkeit. Er räusperte sich umständlich und versuchte, an den Armen des Anderen vorbeizuatmen. "Und ihm wird ganz sicher nichts passieren?" Als Draco bemerkte, dass seine Begierde hörbar in seinen Worten mitschwang, biss er sich auf die Lippen. "Dieser Zauber, ist er ungefährlich?", fragte er, diesmal neutral.  
  
"Das ist er." Die Arme gaben ihn frei und in der plötzlichen Kälte zitterte Draco.  
  
Während er den sich entfernenden Schritten lauschte, stellte er sich vor, wie er diesen Widerling, mit seinem eigenen Zauber im Blut, in einem glorreichen Duell schlagen würde. Mit federleicht pochendem Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hoffend, dass er nicht zu spät kam.


	3. November 1996 - Draco Malfoy, Teil 2

Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The colour of her eyes  
Were the colour of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor  
 _Flogging Molly - Devil's Dance Floor_

* * *

Fröstelnd rieb er sich die Arme und lauschte dem Knistern seiner verschmutzten Robe, als er, von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend, vor dem leeren Klassenzimmer stand, in dem Severus Snape seinen ersehnten Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gab. Wenn nun ein Lehrer vorbeikäme, würde er glauben, Draco habe nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag etwas vergessen. Eine harmlose Erklärung, dachte er, während er zusah, wie sein kondensierender Atem von dem kalten, orangefarbenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne verschluckt wurde. Passiert täglich.  
  
Er schluckte trocken, kratzend, während er seine Fäuste ballte, hoffend, den Mut für den nächsten Schritt aus seinem klamm wummernden Herzen zu saugen, damit dieser Alptraum enden möge und er die dunklen Zauberer, die ihn verfolgten, aus eigener Kraft besiegen könnte. Aber auch diesem Gedanken fehlte die Kraft, ohne die er unmöglich die Hände nach der Türklinke ausstrecken könnte.  
  
Stattdessen sah er wieder vor sich, wie der Junge mit entrücktem Blick in seinen Erinnerungen wühlte und sich daran offensichtlich ergötzte. Statt der erwarteten Wut, die er rot brennend durch seine Adern fluten lassen wollte, schienen sich seine Gliedmaßen mit Eiswasser zu füllen und als er nahende Schritte hörte, hüpfte sein Magen vor Nervosität.   
  
Wie von selbst glitten seine Finger auf das kalte Messing und als er das Schlurfen der Schritte näherkommen hörte, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schlüpfte endlich in das Klassenzimmer. Dracos Atem ging so schnell, dass seine Haare vor seiner Nase tanzten und als er die Tür leise zuzog und den Raum in Dunkelheit tauchte, blieb nur ihr Kitzeln auf seiner nasskalten Haut.  
  
"Lumos", flüsterte er in die Finsternis und seine Sicht hellte sich flackernd im Schein seines Zaubers auf. Er folgte dem Strahl mit den Augen und blickte auf die hässlichen Geschöpfe, die in ihren Gläsern durch eine trübe Flüssigkeit trieben, vollkommen unbeeinflusst von seinem Plan, diesen Zauber zu stehlen. Er zuckte zusammen und lauschte angestrengt, als er ein Kratzen an der Tür hörte. Lange stand er bewegungslos da und obwohl er wusste, dass niemand dort war, multiplizierte sich das Geräusch in seinem Gehörgang, als hätte es sich eingeprägt, um seine Furcht mit Zweifeln zu speisen.   
  
Draco schluckte, als das Licht seines Zauberstabes über den Schreibtisch troff. Zwischen den Pergamentrollen und Tintenfässern schimmerte das Holz des Tisches hervor, doch von dem Kleinkram seines Professors abgesehen war der Tisch leer. Suchend ließ er den Lichtkegel über die Regalreihen dahinter wandern, während Schweiß aus seinen Poren trieb. Was, wenn Professor Snape den Zauber vernichtet hatte? Unruhig kaute er auf seiner Lippe herum, die Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem das Licht ein hohes Regal beleuchtete und an dem Objekt, das das Ende seiner Verzweiflung versprach, in tausend funkelnde Scherben zerbrach und er seine Hand schon danach ausstreckte, öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür, so schwungvoll, dass ein kalter Windstoß sein Nackenhaar aufwirbelte. In plötzliches Dämmerlicht getaucht, fror er in der Bewegung ein.  
  
Noch bevor Draco sich umdrehen konnte, wusste er, dass das nicht Snape war, und als die Tür wieder ins Schloss krachte, zuckte er zusammen und versuchte, die aufsteigende Säure in seiner Speiseröhre durch schiere Willenskraft zurückzudrängen. Nutzlos, kraftlos klatschte seine zuvor ausgestreckte Hand an seinen Oberschenkel. (Was, wenn es wieder er ist, wenn er mir gefolgt ist, um -)  
  
"Ich wollte nur -" Wie Sandpapier scheuerte seine Zunge über seinen wunden Gaumen und als er hörte, wie fragil seine Stimme klang, wie lächerlich der Beginn seines Satzes, verstummte er. Eine Sekunde später kam der, der ihn erwischt hatte, neben ihm zum Stehen und ein merkwürdig verschwommener Duft nach Gewitter und Winter und Holzrauch umwehte seine Nase. Draco schloss die Augen, als könnte er dadurch ungeschehen machen, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein und flehte sein Gehirn an, sich einfach aufzulösen.  
  
"Du wolltest nur bei Snape einbrechen und irgendwas - äh - Schwarzmagisches oder sowas stehlen, he, Malfoy?", ätzte Potter neben ihm und schnaufte und trieb einen Luftzug über Dracos Hals. (Natürlich war es Potter, natürlich - Er hätte damit rechnen müssen.)  
  
Die Bitterkeit spülte einen seltsam metallischen Geschmack in Dracos Mund und das laute Hämmern seines Pulses in seinen Ohren übertönte beinahe Potters Geschwafel. Es wäre eine Situation wie jede andere, ein Streit, tausendfach ausgefochten, ohne, dass es je einen Sieger gegeben hätte, wenn Dracos Beine nicht gezittert hätten, als wäre jede Kraft in ihnen in Potters selbstsicherem Strahlen verreckt.   
  
"Dass du kein einziges schwarzmagisches Objekt aufzählen kannst, wundert mich nicht, du -" Draco unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie Potter auf die kleine Kristallschlange zuging, die noch immer im Licht des Zauberstabs funkelte. Schnell richtete er den Strahl stattdessen auf irgendetwas anderes im Raum (das Licht beleuchtete einen Flaschenboden, der unter dem Schreibtisch des Professors hervorlugte und eine leise Frage in ihm hinterließ), aber Potter streckte die Hand aus, langsam, als wäre er von der Schönheit der Schlangenfigur fasziniert. Er durfte sie nicht erreichen.  
  
"Accio Schlange!"  
  
Als sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln in seine Wangen graben wollte, drehte sich Potter halb und pflückte die kleine Kristallfigur im Flug mit den Reflexen eines Suchers aus der Luft. Dracos Lächeln tropfte von seinem Gesicht und nahm alle Wärme mit sich und als noch panisch die Hoffnung durch seinen Kopf pochte, der Zauber wäre unwirksam, all das nur ein Streich, zerbrach die Schlange in Potters Hand. Draco beobachtete, wie Potters Rücken sich versteifte. Sein Magen schlingerte und rumorte, als müsste er die Erkenntnis wortwörtlich verdauen.  
  
"Das war - du verfluchtes Arschloch, das war meine einzige Hoffnung, jemals -", flüsterte Draco, seine Stimme war brüchig wie vertrocknetes Herbstlaub. "Du hättest sie niemals anfassen dürfen." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu, wie der kristallene Staub aus Potters ausgestreckter Hand rieselte und sich auflöste, bevor er den Boden erreichte und wie sich Potters Muskeln in seinem Hals spannten, als müssten sie bersten.  
  
"Was hast du - Was für ein Zauber war das?", zischte Potter durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. Es schien, als hätte sich sein Körper angespannt, sodass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte und er linste verärgert aus den Augenwinkeln zu Draco herüber.  
  
Draco zog die Schultern an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er ist von -" Er zuckte zusammen, als ein lauter Knall ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Was für stinkend dumme kleine Tölpel ihr doch seid", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihnen leise.  
  
Draco beobachtete, wie Potter sich umdrehte und sein Mund sich wütend verzog. "Stinkend dumm nennst du mich? Wer bist du überhaupt?", grollte Potter und wenn Draco ihn nicht als jahrelangen Schulfeind gekannt hätte, hätte er sich vor ihm gefürchtet. Mit dessen angezogenen Schultern und dem Funkeln in den grünen Augen sah er aus wie ein Raubtier. Er trat rasch ein paar Schritte von Potter weg, ehe er seinen Blick zu dem Fremden gleiten ließ, der in der Tür stand und Potter ansah. Er wirkte nicht beeindruckt.  
  
"Ja, stinkend dumm, dass du diesen Zauber in dich aufgenommen - in mir gestohlen hast. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du damit ausgelöst hast, kleiner Junge", sprach er sanft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Obwohl Dracos Herz so schnell pochte, dass es schien, als würde es aus seinen Rippen hervorbrechen wollen, fiel ihm auf, dass Potters Frage nach der Identität des Anderen unbeantwortet blieb - obwohl er selbst an der Antwort interessiert gewesen wäre.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment lang schien es, als würde die Luft in dem Klassenzimmer kochen und dann, plötzlich, schlug ein ungesagter Schockzauber in den Türrahmen ein. Der Fremde zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte, anscheinend irritiert, auf das verkohlte Holz neben sich und als Draco schon hoffte, dass Potter ihn besiegen würde, dass er ihn von der Anwesenheit dieser Schlange befreien möge, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus.  
  
"Wunderbar, der Zauber funktioniert prächtig, nicht wahr?", fragte er und gluckste düster. "Fühlst du dich nicht plötzlich riesengroß, so frei von allen moralischen Pflichten?" Einer seiner Finger striff langsam über die Bruchkanten, die Potters Zauber in den Türrahmen geschlagen hatte.  
  
"Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?", brüllte Potter. Er schien den Zauberstab so fest zu umklammern, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Draco schluckte und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Richtung seines Schulfeindes. Das Licht troff über ihn hinweg, das Zornrot seiner Wangen und die Blitznarbe beleuchtend.  
  
"Du - du bist Harry Potter." Der Fremde hatte zögerlich gesprochen, als müsste er sich die richtigen Worte erst mühsam überlegen und trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. "Du bist derjenige, der ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, in Schach hält?" Inzwischen hatte sich blankes Entsetzen in seine Stimme geschlichen.  
  
"Ja", murrte Potter mies gelaunt. "Was, verdammt noch mal, sollte das mit diesem beschissenen Zauber?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten, starrte der Fremde auf Potter, dessen Mundwinkel sich mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde weiter hinabsenkten. "Was bewirkt dein verfickter Zauber?", blaffte Potter.  
  
"Er war nicht für dich bestimmt." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und die braunen Locken schlugen im Takt seiner Bewegungen auf die sommersprossigen Wangen. "Du hast soeben deine Zukunft zerstört, kleiner Junge. Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass du nur noch deinem Willen folgst - Vernunft, Moral, Regeln gelten nicht mehr für dich." Er kicherte düster. "Für gewöhnlich landen Leute, die Regeln nicht befolgen, im Gefängnis."  
  
"Da sprichst du wohl aus Erfahrung", rief Potter und Draco schluckte, als er sah, wie der brünette Junge erbleichte. Er hätte nach dieser Erklärung ein Duell erwartet, mindestens jedoch eine Prügelei, doch Potter wirkte - sauer, nicht einmal ernsthaft wütend. Bevor Draco sich fragen konnte, ob er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was der Andere gesagt hat, sprach der weiter.  
  
"Verstehst du überhaupt die Tragweite deines Fehlers? Du wirst nichts anderes mehr tun als das, was du willst. Stell' dir mal vor, du hast Lust, einen Lehrer zu schlagen? Stell' dir vor, du sehnst dich danach, jemanden zu töten, der dich verletzt hat. So viele mögliche Verbrechen, alle aus dem gleichen Motiv heraus begangen. Hast du es jetzt begriffen?", sagte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"So etwas wollte ich noch nie", behauptete Potter und schlang die Arme um die Brust, als könnte er sich so vor den Worten des Fremden schützen, der nun laut in vergnügtes Lachen ausbrach.  
  
"Aber", sagte Draco, bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschließen konnte, "was sollte dann Professor Snape mit diesem Zauber?" Er schluckte trocken, als braune, starre Augen ihn fixierten.  
  
"Euer Snape ist der wohl erste Zauberer, den ich je gesehen habe, der nie das tut, was er tun will", sagte er leise, zögerlich. "Mir ging es eher darum, zu verhindern, dass er etwas tut, das er nicht tun möchte." Nüchtern seufzte er. "Da es Ewigkeiten dauert, diesen Zauber zu erschaffen - herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens, dass ihr so hingebungsvoll meine Zeit verschwendet! - sollte ich mich nun besser an einen neuen machen."  
  
"Arschgesicht", sagte Potter laut, als der Fremde schon fast aus der Tür geschlichen war. Er hielt kurz inne, schien sich dann aber dazu zu entschließen, nicht darauf einzugehen. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, wurden sie in Dunkelheit getaucht, die das schwache Licht, das aus Dracos Zauberstab flimmerte, kaum durchbrechen konnte.  
  
Draco stand unschlüssig inmitten des leeren Klassenzimmers und versuchte, seinen rasenden Atem zu beruhigen, während eine klamme Erleichterung ihn in der Brust kitzelte. Er schloss die Augen. (Was für ein Glück, dass ich diese Figur _nicht_ berührt habe.)

"Du wolltest diesen Zauber, he, Malfoy?", schnauzte Potter plötzlich, viel zu nah an Dracos Gesicht. Geistesabwesend hob er die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, höher. Er konnte Potters Wimpern sehen, so dicht und schwarz, dass sie aussahen wie geschwungene Kammzinken und die winzig feinen Schweißtropfen auf seiner kleinen Nase. Verwundert fragte er sich, wieso Potters Brille nicht ständig abrutschte.  
  
Ein Stoß gegen seine Brust ließ Draco zwei Schritte nach hinten taumeln und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre nach hinten in eines der Schülerpulte gekracht. Sein Zauberstab glitt aus seinen Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Als er seine Hände auf der Oberfläche des Tisches abstützen wollte, merkte er, dass sie so schwitzig waren, dass sie beinahe abgeglitten wären.  
  
"Malfoy!", brüllte Potter wütend und warf sich ohne zu zögern gegen Draco. Ein harter Schlag auf die Brust trieb die Luft aus seinen Lungen und Potters Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern. "Wolltest du diesen verfickten Zauber oder nicht?", rief er in Dracos Gesicht. Zu nah. Viel zu nah. Dracos Nasenspitze kribbelte, als die von Potter dagegenstieß.  
  
"Ich - ja. Ja, verdammt!", rief Draco hastig, als Potters Körper ihn schmerzhaft gegen den Tisch drückte. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt und eine hitzige Röte war von seinen Ohren über die Wangen bis hin zur Nase gekrochen. Er bebte buchstäblich vor Zorn. Draco schluckte und es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Hals ausgeleiert.  
  
"Und was wolltest du damit? Was hattest du verdammt noch mal vor, Malfoy?", knurrte er und sein Atem strich sanft, wie in einem bemühten Kontrast zu seinen Worten, über Dracos Mund und die feinen Härchen neben seinen Wangen richteten sich auf. Versucht, das merkwürdig erregte Gefühl, das durch seinen Körper rann, zurückzudrängen, hielt er den Mund fest verschlossen. Potter riss ungeduldig an Dracos Schultern, sodass ihre Stirne gegeneinanderstießen.  
  
Er blickte an sich hinab, sah aus den Augenwinkeln Potters Finger, die glühende Halbmonde in sein Fleisch pressten und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als er sah, dass Potters Unterleib sich beinahe an seinen eigenen drückte. Draco wünschte sich, er würde ebenfalls wütend werden. Oder er würde anfangen zu heulen. Oder er würde den Mund aufbekommen, um Potter mit seinem Vater zu bedrohen. Alles wäre besser, als dieser Drang, die Beine zu spreizen und ein Bein um Potters Hintern zu schlingen.  
  
"Pass auf, Malfoy." Potter drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Draco und sprach direkt in sein Ohr. Der letzte Funken Kontrolle in ihm wurde zwischen ihren Körpern zermahlen. "Du solltest antworten, wenn ich dich etwas frage." Ergeben schloss Draco die Augen, spürte Potters Atem in seinem Ohr nach und atmete hastig, keuchend ein, beinahe ersoffen in seinem Geruch.  
  
Er wusste, was er tun sollte. Wenn er jetzt antwortete, wäre alles vorbei und er könnte unter die Dusche schlüpfen und den Irrsinn dieses Tages von seiner Haut schrubben. Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als ein hilfloses, dunkles Wimmern über seine Lippen kroch. Er blickte verschwommen auf den Boden, wo sein nutzloser Zauberstab lag, zu weit entfernt, als dass Draco ihn erreichen könnte und selbst wenn - er bewegte sein Becken nach vorn, gegen Potters Körper, der keinen Millimeter zurückwich - wüsste er nicht, welchen Zauber er sprechen sollte. Er stand längst in Flammen.  
  
"Was tust du da?", fragte Potter unsicher. Seine Hände gaben Dracos Schulter frei und er starrte ihn mit entgleisten Gesichtszügen an. Taumelnd trat Potter einen Schritt nach hinten und dann noch einen. Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf seinen Mund, bevor er in der Bewegung einfror.  
  
Draco wusste, was Potter sah. Er wusste, dass sein Gesicht brannte. Er wusste, dass sein Puls sichtbar in seinem Hals puckerte, so schnell, dass er fast durch die Haut brechen würde. Er wusste, dass seine Augen dunkelgrau und verhangen waren, seine Lippen ausgetrocknet und dass seine Knie zitterten.  
  
Als Potter sich umdrehte und beinahe fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verließ, troff ein verzweifeltes Lachen aus Dracos Mund. 


	4. November 1996 - Harry Potter

Der Weg in die Freiheit blieb wieder versperrt, denn  
dann bist du erwacht  
in der anderen Welt,  
so verkehrt,  
und so unendlich fremd.  
_ASP - Wechselbalg_

* * *

Harry warf einen letzten Blick zurück, während seine Fingernägel sich in den Türrahmen krallten und sah zu, wie Malfoy lachte, obwohl seine blonden Augenbrauen zusammengezogen waren und sein Blick dunkel und verschleiert war. Ein seltsam taubes Gefühl troff aus seinem Bauch in seine Beine und ehe es ihn lähmen konnte, drehte Harry sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Er hatte es seit einiger Zeit geahnt. (Malfoy ist völlig durchgeknallt.) Nicht, dass die Bestätigung seiner Gedanken irgendetwas besser machte. (Ich habe ihn geschlagen und geschubst.) Harry ging so schnell, dass er fast schon rannte. (Ich habe ihn geschlagen und er macht -)  
  
An einer Abzweigung taumelte er und blieb er stehen. Das knisternde Flackern der ihn umgebenden Fackeln warf lange Schatten in der Dunkelheit und Harry schlang fröstelnd die Arme um sich und zwang sich, an diesen Zauber zu denken, der jetzt irgendwo in seiner Brust flatterte, als wäre er gefangen wie ein Vogel in einem Käfig und suchte nach einem Weg hinaus aus seinem Kerker aus Fleisch.  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und Harry war sich sicher, dass er einen gewöhnlichen Zauber niemals so genau hätte spüren können - wie einen Klumpen Magie, der puckernd gegen die Wände seiner Gedärme pochte. Wie ein Eindringling, der er war. Harry zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und bemühte sich, ganz normal zu atmen, obwohl seine Lungen scheinbar danach strebten, sich dem Flatterrythmus des Zaubers anzupassen. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, etwas Schreckliches würde geschehen, wenn er und sein Fluch im Gleichtakt ankamen. Atmen, pochen.  
  
Er lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die kalte Steinmauer hinter sich und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen grub sich in seine Wangen. Dieser Fremde hatte unrecht, denn der Zauber wirkte ganz offensichtlich nicht auf ihn, Harry. Er hatte ihn nicht infiziert, im Gegenteil - er schien sich verzweifelt durch seine Brust bohren zu wollen, als wollte er fliehen. Vielleicht, überlegte Harry, war der Fluch wie Voldemort nicht in der Lage, in seinem Körper auszuhalten. Vielleicht bestand er aus ebenso dunkler Magie. Nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf, das war er ganz sicher sogar. Ein Zauber, der eine Person ihrem eigenen Willen unterwarf, jedem kurzen Impuls - und das für eine unbegrenzte Zeit - das war ganz sicher verboten.  
  
Harry würde ihn melden müssen, diesen Jungen. (Wenn Malfoy durchgeknallt ist, was ist dann erst mit dem?) Er würde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn - Ein Seufzen troff über Harrys Lippen. Ihm fiel ein, dass der Direktor die Schule schon wieder verlassen hatte und somit unerreichbar für ihn war.  
  
Während Harry noch ratlos seinen Nacken kratzte, hörte er das rasche Getrappel von Schritten, das durch den Gang zu ihm hallte. Seine Lippen befeuchtend, blickte er in die Richtung, in der er den vermutete, der da auf ihn zurannte und tastete mit seinen Fingern nach dem Zauberstab in seinen Hosentaschen. Wenn das Malfoy war, würde er ihn sonstwohin fluchen.  
  
Als Ron und Hermine um die Ecke stürzten, schlingerte sein Magen in seiner plötzlichen Enttäuschung. Er wünschte, es wäre Malfoy, er wünschte, es wäre - Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich dafür zu rügen, denn seine Freunde hatten ihn längst erreicht.  
  
"Harry!", rief Hermine entsetzt und er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, obwohl sie nicht hatte wissen können, was in ihm vorging. Sie nahm sein Kinn in ihre kleinen Hände und versuchte, in seine Augen zu blicken. Er sah Sorge und Furcht in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen und blickte zu Ron, der ihn anstarrte, kalkweiß im Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte Harry und seine Stimme klang wie das Krächzen eines alten Raben. Er räusperte sich umständlich und ging einen Schritt zurück, um Hermines Griff zu entkommen, der ihm plötzlich unangenehm war.  
  
"Du warst - Wir haben auf der Karte gesehen, wo du warst", antwortete Hermine mit dünner Stimme. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Scheinbar fand sie keine keine weiteren Worte und Harrys Mund zog sich zusammen, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. (Sie kann unmöglich wissen, was Malfoy -) Hilfesuchend blickte Hermine zu Ron.  
  
"Ja, mit Malfoy _und_ Grindelwald in einem Zimmer!", platzte es aus Ron heraus. Sein Blick wurde unstet. "Das kann gar nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, du hast vielleicht - Die Karte ist doch bestimmt kaputt." Er hob seine großen Hände vor die Brust, als wolle er sich vor einem Angreifer schützen.

Der Zauber schlug plötzlich heftig gegen Harrys Brustkorb und ihm schien es, als wäre sämtliches Gefühl aus seinen Armen herausgeflossen. Er ließ sich langsam an der Steinwand hinabsinken und registrierte kaum, dass sein Umhang sich hochrollte und ein kalter Luftzug eine Spur aus Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken zog. Seine Brille verrutschte, als er den Kopf in seine Arme fallen ließ, die auf den Knien auflagen. Er spürte keine Angst und auch sonst nichts, nur das flatternde Wummern des Fluchs in seiner Brust.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Rons Stimme. "Vielleicht war das auch Du-weißt-schon-wer, der deine Karte verzaubert hat. Oder Grindelwald war es die ganze Zeit! Vielleicht steckt er hinter allem!" Ein Schniefen troff aus Harrys Mund, der sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln verzog.  
  
"Harry", flüsterte Hermine. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Berührung auf seinem Handrücken. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
Stumm versuchte er, die Kraft für eine Reaktion aufzubringen. Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher und blinkten auf wie Sterne in einem Sternbild. (Das war -) Er lauschte, wie Rons große Füße hin und herzugehen schienen und blickte dabei in die Dunkelheit, blinzelnd. (Wenn das Grindelwald war, dann -)  
  
"Es würde schon passen, oder? Warum hat Du-weißt-schon-wer so viel Angst vor Dumbledore?", krähte Ron im Hintergrund. "Weil es Grindelwald ist! Dumbledore hatte ihn besiegt, es war -"  
  
"Ron!", rief Hermine mahnend und drehte sich scheinbar um. Ihre Hand rutschte auf Harrys Knie. "Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Grindelwald war die ganze Zeit eingesperrt - oder glaubst du etwa, er könnte unbemerkt fliehen? Die Karte hat ganz offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht!"  
  
"Das haben wir bei Pettigrew auch gedacht!", sagte Ron triumphierend und Harry hob schwach den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie er mit dem Finger in die Luft stach. "Und er war es trotzdem. Also, Harry, was war in Snapes Klassenzimmer los?"  
  
Harry zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. Er musste bloß die Wahrheit sagen. Dann würden seine Freunde ihn zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, begleiten und die würde den Direktor informieren und sie würden _ihn_ fassen und alles wäre in Ordnung. Abgesehen davon, dass nichts jemals in Ordnung war. "Ich habe Malfoy auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen und bin zu ihm gerannt. Er -" Harrys Stimme war rau und schien seinen Hals von Innen heraus aufzuscheuern, als wäre sie aus Sand.

Er blinzelte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde und irgendetwas blubberte in seinen Gedanken auf, etwas, das ihn zurückhielt. ( _Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass du nur noch deinem Willen folgst - Vernunft, Moral, Regeln gelten nicht mehr für dich._ ) Obwohl ein bitterer Geschmack sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete wie Säure, schloss er ihn und ignorierte das verzweifelte Wummern seines Pulses in seinen glühenden Ohren. Wenn er diesen Zauber erwähnte - Mindestens Hermine würde irgendetwas tun; es jemandem sagen oder in der Bibliothek nach Antworten suchen. Sie würden ihn untersuchen lassen und -

"Malfoy hat mich angegraben", sagte Harry leise. "Da war niemand sonst." Ihm fiel auf, dass das Flattern des Zaubers schwächer geworden war, beinahe, als würde er dort sterben, als hätte er sich auf der Suche nach einer Schwachstelle verausgabt.  
  
"Wie bitte?", krächzte Ron pikiert. "Er hat wirklich - Im Ernst, das traue ich ihm sogar zu. Dieses widerliche, schmierige Frettchen." Seine Nase hatte sich angewidert verzogen und Harry beobachtete, wie sich Ron übertrieben schüttelte.  
  
Hermine hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und ihre Schultern bebten. Verwirrt zogen sich Harrys Augenbrauen zusammen. So merkwürdig sein Erlebnis - der Teil seines Erlebnisses, den er verraten hatte - auch war, so schlimm war es nun ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
"Naja, er hat in mein Ohr geatmet und sich - irgendwie - an mir gerieben", präzisierte Harry und verschwieg, wie er selbst Malfoy geschubst, festgehalten und geschüttelt hatte. Er sah, dass Rons Gesicht unter dem Weiß grünlich schimmerte und musste sich ein albernes Kichern verkneifen.  
  
"Das ist - diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen, Harry", murrte Ron schwächlich. "Du musst ihm zeigen, dass er sowas nicht mit dir machen kann! Sonst kommt er noch auf die Idee -" Er gestikulierte mit den Händen, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und unterbrach sich selbst, als er die Finger beider Hände ineinander verschränkte. "Du verstehst, was ich meine, oder?"  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Nein", log er. Unbehaglich hob er die Schultern an und schluckte trocken. Dieser Gedanke war ihm noch nicht gekommen. Wenn Malfoy nun -  
  
Plötzlich brach ein lautes Lachen aus Hermine hervor und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Sich auf die Lippe beißend, um nicht miteinzustimmen, schaute er sie an. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch mit beiden Armen, während sie prustete und sich beim Lachen vor und zurück beugte. Harry presste eine Hand vor den Mund und verbiss sich in das Fleisch eines seiner Finger, bevor die Heiterkeit aus ihm herausbrechen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Ron neben Hermine vor ihn auf die Knie fallen ließ.  
  
"Hast du den Verstand verloren, Hermine?", fragte er leise, doch mit einem empörten Unterton in der Stimme. "Du hast gut lachen! Du kannst nicht verstehen, was es bedeutet, wenn ein Kerl sowas -"  
  
Tief durchatmend schlug Hermine mit ihrer Hand auf Rons Schulter. "Du meinst also", sagte sie glucksend, ihr Gesicht angespannt verzogen, als hielte sie ihre Heiterkeit ebenso zurück wie Harry die seine, "dass ich nicht verstehen kann, wie es ist, angebaggert zu werden, obwohl ich das nicht will?" Erneut atmete sie ein und Harry fragte sich, ob seine Ohren ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten und er den aufkeinemden Ärger in ihren Worten falsch gedeutet hatte.  
  
"Ja! Du kannst gar nicht wissen, was -" Er unterbrach sich selbst und schien kurze Zeit später zu bemerken, was er gesagt hatte. Er stockte und hob unbehaglich die Schultern. "Ich meine, du weißt nicht, wie es ist, als Mann von einem -"  
  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue an und sah skeptisch in Rons bleiches Gesicht. "Genau. Natürlich bin ich noch nie aufdringlich von einem Mann angebaggert worden. Danke, Ron", sagte sie sarkastisch. Wieder an Harry gewandt, fügte sie hinzu: "Es ist kein großer Unterschied, wer es war. Ungewollt ist ungewollt, oder? Sag' ihm einfach, dass du nicht - mit ihm -" Sie unterbrach sich und die Röte auf ihren Wangen wanderte weiter zu ihren Ohren. "Oh, Merlin, das ist wirklich unerwartet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy - mit Harry -" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie erstarb.  
  
"Vielleicht steht er ja auf diese Streitereien", schlug Ron vor und schüttelte sich erneut.  
  
Harry glotzte ihn an, während die Erinnerung an die Situation in seine Gedanken eindrang. Wie Malfoy ihn ansah, nachdem er ihn bedroht und geschüttelt hatte, wie Malfoy sich an ihm rieb, obwohl sich Harrys Fingernägel in dessen Schulter gebohrt hatten und wie das Rot seine Haut auffraß, als Harry ihm gegen die Brust gestoßen hatte. Hermines protestierende Stimme verschwamm im Hintergrund in Malfoys erregtem Keuchen, das in seinen Ohren nachklang.  
  
Mit den Armen drückte Harry sich hoch, schwach wie ein alter Mann, und murmelte: "Ich muss noch diesen Aufsatz für Professor Sprout schreiben. Ich muss gehen." Als er an ihnen vorbeigehumpelt war, blickte er kurz zurück. Noch bevor Hermine ihren Mund öffnen konnte, zweifellos um ihm Hilfe anzubieten, rannte er davon.

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug und verwirrt blinzelnd den Kopf hob, war der Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindortum leer. Schwach flimmerte ein kleiner Klumpen Glut im Kamin durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm herüber und beleuchtete zerknitterte Papierfetzen auf dem Boden und leere Gläser, die aussahen, als hätten sie die flackernden Schatten beim Umfallen selbst in den Teppich gegossen.  
  
Müde schüttelte Harry den Kopf und blickte auf den Tisch. Offenbar war er auf dem Aufsatz, den er zu schreiben vorgegeben hatte, eingeschlafen. Zwei Zeilen hatte er zu Papier gebracht. Er reckte die Arme nach oben und gähnte.  
  
Die halbe Nacht hatte er vorgeschützt, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, um in Ruhe über Grindelwald und seinen verdammten Zauber nachgrübeln zu können, während Hermine und Ron sich schon wieder in die Haare bekommen hatten und sich über den Raum hinweg anblafften. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, der heutige Tag hätte sich nach seinem Nickerchen als Alptraum herausgestellt.  
  
Harry stockte und hörte auf zu atmen. Er versuchte, den Zauber in seiner Brust aufzuspüren, wo er bis zuletzt geflattert hatte. Nun jedoch fand er nicht einmal mehr eine Spur seiner Bewegung. Harry lächelte zuversichtlich. Er hatte ihn besiegt. Ein Problem weniger, das ihn piekste und stach und ihm das Leben vergiftete.  
  
Wenn er doch nur nicht ständig von seinen Freunden beobachtet würde - vielleicht hätte er herausfinden können, was Grindelwald vorhatte, was das für ein Fluch war, ob er ihn schon einmal eingesetzt hatte. Warum er ihn und Malfoy nicht einfach erledigt hatte.  
  
Inzwischen aber hatte Harry keine große Lust mehr, Überlegungen anzustellen, unter welchem Vorwand er in die Bibliothek trotten sollte oder sich überhaupt mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen. Offenbar war ein großer dunkler Zauberer in Hogwarts und wollte seine Spielchen mit Snape treiben. Harry stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und lächelte leicht, als die Vorstellung durch seinen Kopf gluckerte, wie Snape und Grindelwald einander verhöhnten und verfluchten. Und wenn schon, er war ganz offensichtlich keine Gefahr für irgendeinen Schüler mehr, nachdem Harry selbst diesen Zauber aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.  
  
Er bettete sein Kinn auf seine Arme. In der nächsten Zeit würde er Malfoy in irgendeinen Seitengang zerren und ihm sagen, wie ekelhaft er war. Er würde ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass er niemals mehr als Hass für ihn empfunden habe und ihm dann eine Ohrfeige geben und ihm seine Verachtung ins Gesicht spucken. Dann wäre auch dieses Problem gelöst und er, Harry, könnte sich endlich auf die vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben konzentrieren.  
  
Das Bild von Malfoy, der Harry mit glühenden Wangen beobachtete, während er ihn gewaltsam gegen das Pult drückte, verschwamm in seinen Gedanken, als er erneut einschlief und durchdrang seine wirren Träume.


	5. Dezember 1996 - Draco Malfoy

I am the thorn in your side  
That seeks accomplishment  
Reminding the mortal of death  
I am the spore of your pride  
An angel heaven sent  
The master of all  
I am the urge of the flesh  
__Kamelot - March of Mephisto__

 

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Draco damit, Potter zu beobachten - oder nach ihm zu suchen. Und je unauffälliger der sich benahm, desto nervöser wurde Draco, bis ihm unentwegt Bücher oder Teller aus seinen fahrigen Händen glitten. Er fragte sich, wie das sein konnte - wie konnte Potter schwarzer Magie von besonderer Stärke so offensichtlich widerstehen, eine Magie, die in seine Fingerspitzen kriechen und eine Person in einem langsamen Prozess von innen heraus vereinnahmen konnte? Er sah ihn im Kreise seiner Freunde lachen, sah ihn im Zaubertrankunterricht hacken und rühren, als wäre er ein Hochbegabter, dessen Fähigkeiten von einem anderen Lehrer hervorgekitzelt werden konnten. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Zauber dieses Jungen Erfolg gehabt hätte.  
  
Als die Schule ihr winterliches Gewand überstriff und der Schnee gegen die Fensterscheiben wirbelte, begann Draco sich zu beruhigen. Die ganze Zeit über war nichts geschehen und der braungelockte Junge blieb verschwunden. Allmählich begann Draco zu glauben, dass all dies nur ein Albtraum war, der sich in seine ermatteten Gehirnwindungen gegraben hatte wie eine Halluzination.  
  
Als er am Mittwoch in Severus Snapes Klassenzimmer schlüpfte (zu spät, viel zu spät), unterbrach er einen Vortrag über Vampirgifte und Snape blickte ihn an, als hätte ihm jemand ebendieses Gift verabreicht, aber Draco ahnte, warum ihn der Blick des Lehrers durchbohrte.  
  
Während er, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen den Mittelgang zwischen den Schülerpulten entlangtrottete, überlegte er, ob er sich ein Universum, in dem Snape das Fehlen der kristallenen Schlangenfigur nicht bemerken würde, überhaupt vorstellen könnte. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, so schwach und gequält, dass es rasch verendete.  
  
Selbstverständlich musste er glauben, dass es Draco war, der den Zauber gestohlen hatte. Er rieb über sein erhitztes Gesicht, als könnte diese Geste die düstere Ahnung ausradieren, die ihn befallen hatte. Natürlich würde er das denken - er hatte ihn schließlich auch verdächtigt, die Kette an diese Gryffindor weitergereicht zu haben.  
  
Die Stille dröhnte so laut durch das Klassenzimmer, dass Draco zusammenzuckte, als ihm das Kratzen des Stuhls wie ein Schmerz durch das Rückgrat fuhr und mit größter Mühe drehte er sich zu Theodore Nott, seinem Sitznachbarn, um und nickte betont kühl. Dann setzte er sich langsam, obwohl jeder Muskel in ihm von der Hitze seiner Scham beinahe zu Asche verkohlt wurde.  
  
"Vor dieser ausgesprochen erbärmlichen Unterbrechung sprachen wir über das Gift der Vampire. Ist irgendjemand von ihnen in der Lage, mir Auswirkungen dieses Giftes auf den menschlichen Organismus zu nennen?", ätzte Snape und lehnte sich gegen sein Pult. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie Longbottom weiter vorn zusammenzuckte. Als er die Stimme von Granger hörte, wie sie irgendetwas dazwischenquatschte, verdrehte er die Augen, blickte zu ihr hinüber und sah, wie Potters hellgrüne Augen geradewegs in seine Richtung starrten.  
  
Draco spürte, dass seine Hände wie von selbst begannen, sich zu kneten und blickte in seinen Schoß. Seine Ohren brannten und Grangers Stimme wurde von seinem rauschenden Puls verschluckt. Er presste seinen Kiefer zusammen, um den Impuls niederzuringen, aufzuspringen und aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürzen, während er spürte, wie Potters Blick sich säuregleich durch seine Haut fraß.  
  
Obwohl er bereits die Hälfte der Schulstunde verpasst hatte, kroch die Zeit langsam dahin und Draco fand seine Konzentration nicht wieder, auch nicht, als er aufgerufen wurde.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, würden Sie uns bitte erklären, warum Zauberer und Hexen normalerweise durch die Verwandlung in einen Vampir umkommen?" Snapes harte Stimme zerschnitt seine Gedanken, als wären sie aus Butter und Draco schluckte trocken, schmerzhaft, als würde er versuchen, einen Stein herunterzuwürgen und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in den weichen Stoff seines Umhangs.  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Sir", antwortete er mit überraschender Kraft in seiner Stimme und richtete seinen Blick auf Professor Snape, der ihn mit gerümpfter Nase musterte. Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich, als zweifele er an Dracos Geisteszustand und wenn er sich innerlich so selbstsicher gefühlt hätte, wie er tat, hätte er lachen müssen. Obwohl die Scham noch immer heiß in seinen Gedärmen brodelte und ihn von innen versengte und in seinen erhitzten Nacken kroch, zuckte er demonstrativ mit der Schulter und sah abwartend nach vorn und als Hermine Granger erneut unaufgefordert antwortete, wäre er ihr fast dankbar gewesen.  
  
Wieder begegnete ihm Potters Blick und diesmal lag eine so zwingende Kraft darin, dass Draco nicht wegsehen konnte, nicht einmal, als ihm klarwurde, wie ihr gegenseitiges Geglotze auf andere Menschen wirken musste - wie er, rot und erhitzt, in dieses verhasste Gesicht starrte, das sich verwandelte wie eine Rose, die im Zeitraffer erblüht. Das wie herabfallende Blütenblätter immer mehr von dem enthüllte, nach dem Draco in den letzten Wochen Ausschau gehalten hatte.  
  
Als Potters Abscheu fast greifbar wurde und wie Gift aus seinem Gesicht, seiner Haltung troff, schlug die Erkenntnis in Dracos Magen ein wie eine Faust, gespickt mit Nägeln - er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Potter widerstehen konnte, dass er irgendwie -  
  
Stumm, mit (hoffentlich) ausdruckslosem Gesicht, spürte Draco dem seltsam pochenden Schmerz in ihm nach, als Potter ihn anlächelte, seine Zähne entblößend wie ein Raubtier, das drohend zum Sprung ansetzen will. Eine verzerrte Maske aus dem Gift, das Draco für sich selbst vorgesehen hatte.  
  
Das durchdringende Schellen der Schulglocke zerschnitt ihren Blickkontakt und als Potter, seine Bücher nachlässig in die Tasche stopfend, an ihm vorbeiglitt, schaute er auf die Holzmaserung seines Tisches, als würde er in den eingeritzten Initialen nach einer universellen Wahrheit suchen, nach Antworten auf die Frage, wie sich das Machtgleichgewicht zwischen ihnen so schnell hatte verschieben können.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Als er aufblickte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass außer Severus und ihm selbst niemand mehr dort war und obwohl der Drang, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, an seinen Gedärmen zerrte, sprang er auf und griff fahrig nach dem Gurt seiner Tasche. "Ich kann jetzt nicht reden, ich -"  
  
"Ich sehe, dir ist es lieber, bei mir nachzusitzen." Snapes dunkler Blick glitt an seinen verkrampften Händen entlang, der Spur aus geröteter Haut an seinem Nacken folgend in sein Gesicht, skeptisch, und Draco fühlte, wie ein Schweißtropfen kühlend über seine Haut glitt. "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, gewaltsam in deinem Geist herumzuwühlen, wenn du nicht -"  
  
"Du verstehst nicht. Ich habe nichts gemacht! Ich - ich kann wirklich nicht -" Draco spürte, wie die Panik sich in seinen erhitzten Gehirnwindungen Bahn brach und alles in ihm verätzte und wenn er nicht augenblicklich hier herauskam, würde er in das Schülerpult hinter ihm krachen. Die Finsternis einer nahenden Ohnmacht leckte bereits an den Rändern seines Blickfeldes.  
  
Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Mundwinkel sackten herab und Draco kannte diesen Ausdruck gut. Gut genug, um nach seiner Tasche zu greifen und seine Schulsachen hineinzustopfen (er würde sie später aufräumen). "Du weißt, dass ich sehe, wenn du lügst."  
  
Ein Seufzen entkam Draco, bevor er es aufhalten konnte. "Ich lüge nicht! Ich weiß nur nicht, was du von mir willst!" Er warf das Buch in seine Tasche, bebend vor Schwäche und irgendwelchen Gefühlen, die sich in einem Wust verknäult hatten, und zuckte zusammen, als sein Tintenglas klirrend zersprang.  
  
Snapes große Hand schloss sich um Dracos Oberarm, ihn daran hindernd, die Tasche auf seine Schulter zu schwingen und der Schmerz schlug sich durch sein Fleisch wie ein Blitz aus Furcht. Er riss an ihm herum, als wollte er ihn schütteln und Draco, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, schwankte hin und her wie eine Stoffpuppe.  
  
"Ich weiß genau, dass du diesen Zauber gestohlen hast, Draco!", zischte Snape und kam ihm nahe genug, dass ein kalter Schauer eine Spur aus Angst auf Dracos Rücken hinterließ. "Ich habe ihn untersucht, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, um was es sich dabei handelt - nur, dass er vollkommen schwarzmagisch ist und die Wirkung des Zaubers somit unvorhersehbar", grollte Snape und sein schaler Atem zerstieß an Dracos Wangen. "Wenn du nun -"  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht genommen, wirklich nicht!", rief Draco und seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal so erbärmlich, so haltlos und zitternd, dass Snape seinen Griff lockerte und die Hand schließlich von Dracos Arm zog. Noch immer wurde Draco von einem starrenden, abgründigen Blick taxiert und er schluckte trocken, wagte aber nicht, einfach zu gehen.  
  
"Nun gut." Snape wandte sich um, ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Schreibtisch und wühlte darauf herum, als könnte er die Kristallfigur wiederfinden, wenn er nur hektisch genug danach suchte. Dann hielt er inne und blickte Draco an, angewidert, wie es ihm schien.  
  
"Was willst du noch hier? Verschwinde!"  
  
Noch bevor das Grollen seines Lehrers entgültig verklungen war, rannte Draco aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Die grauen Steinwände flogen an Dracos Augenwinkeln vorbei, während er durch das Schloss rannte und das kalte Brennen der Luft ließ seinen Atem knistern, als würde er durch das tote Laub des Waldes sprinten. Doch er konnte nicht stehenbleiben; wenn sein Lauf stoppte, würde die Panik, die die Ränder seines Sichtfeldes verdunkelte und im Hintergrund seines rasend pochenden Herzens lauerte, über ihn hineinbrechen und seinen Verstand überfluten.  
  
Nachdem seine List mit der verfluchten Kette fehlgeschlagen war, hatte er sich im Lichte seines neuesten Fundes beinahe wie ein Held gefühlt. Ein Held, der die Angst in seinen Adern durch einen Zauber einschmelzen wollte und bereit war, zu tun, was er tun musste - ohne fremde Hilfe.  
  
Während Dracos Überlegungen ihn immer weiter forttrugen, achtete er nicht mehr auf seinen Weg. Stattdessen sah er vor sich, wie Potter ihn mit giftigen Blicken durchbohrte und als das Bild, das er sich selbst verboten hatte, hinter seinen Augenlidern flackerte, verlangsamte sich sein Lauf. Seine Füße schlappten um eine Ecke (Wenn ich nicht zu Dumbledore gehe, wird er mich umbringen -) und seine Beine wurden so kraftlos, als hätten sie sich in der letzten Sekunde in den Boden gegraben. Zitternd glitt seine Hand an der nasskalten Haut seines Gesichts nach oben, um sich das Haar aus den Augen zu wischen.  
  
"- weil ich überhaupt nicht verstehe, was mit dir los ist, Harry!"  
  
Seine Finger verkrampften sich in den platt auf der Kopfhaut liegenden blonden Strähnen und er sah zu, wie Hermine Granger, durch das Fenster in ihrem Rücken schwach beleuchtet, die Hände rang. Ihr rotfleckiges Gesicht verzerrte sich, als sie Potter fixierte, der ihr zwar zugewandt war, aber die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte. Dracos Bauch machte einen Hüpfer und seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln und unter seiner Angst vor dem Jungen, der Potter geworden war, wummerte eine morbide Sehnsucht nach ihm hervor.  
  
"Und ich habe keine Lust, es dir immer und immer wieder zu erklären!" Potters kratzige Stimme schwoll in seinem Zorn an und obwohl Draco wusste, was mit ihm los war, war er gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt von seiner Widerspenstigkeit. Er schluckte trocken. "Du verstehst nicht, was los ist, gut, aber wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es dich überhaupt nichts angeht, wie ich mich verhalte!"  
  
Grangers Haltung verkrampfte sich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich so leicht aus deinem Leben aussperren kannst, Harry! Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, so wie du -" Draco bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme sich überschlug und ihre Augen hinter einem Vorhang aus Tränen verschwammen.  
  
"Und? Was willst du denn tun, Hermine? Nur, weil ich keine Lust mehr habe, zu diesen lächerlichen kleinen Treffen mit Dumbledore zu gehen - Was willst du denn dagegen unternehmen?" Ein neuer Tonfall, den Draco noch nie aus Potters Mund gehört hatte, scharf und giftig wie Säure. Als das dunkle Etwas in seinem Inneren auf die von Potter zur Schau gestellte Rebellion reagierte, atmete er tief ein, um es zu unterdrücken. Es hatte nie einen unpassenderen Zeitpunkt gegeben, um -  
  
Potter warf seine Arme theatralisch in die Luft und legte seinen Handrücken an die Stirn. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry hat das Treffen mit voller Absicht geschwänzt! Sie müssen ihn unbedingt dazu zwingen, sonst würden ihn die Leute mit ihren Erwartungen viel zu lang in Frieden lassen!" Seine Imitation von Granger, mit seinen eigenen sarkastischen Worten gespickt, ließ ein seltsam freudiges Kribbeln in Dracos Adern aufbranden. Potter verdrehte die Augen und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich langsam zu einem bösen Lächeln. "Wenn du der Ansicht bist, das würde etwas ändern -"  
  
Obwohl Grangers Tränen längst Spuren über ihre Wangen zogen, wurde ihr Mund schmal und ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen verdüsterten ihr wütendes Gesicht. "Du hast ja auch keine anderen Argumente, als mir das Wort im Mund rumzudrehen! Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe oder hast du vergessen, dass es da mehr gibt, das du über Voldemort erfahren musst? Es würde dich umbringen, nicht alles zu wissen!" Ihr vormals wütender Tonfall wurde flehend. "Bitte, Harry, du musst dahin gehen - das ist Wahnsinn."  
  
"Nein, danke. Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Scheiße", sagte Potter trocken und nahm erneut eine neutrale Haltung ein. Draco beobachtete, wie Grangers Hand sich nach Potters Schulter ausstreckte, wie er sie anstarrte, als wäre sie eine giftige Schlange und sie dann einfach wegschlug. Wie Hermine Granger sich verheult abwandte und den Gang in raschem Schritt enlangging, das Klackern ihrer Sohlen zwischen den steinernen Wänden hin- und hergeworfen wurde wie eine Untermalung ihrer inneren Stärke. Er beobachtete, wie Potter schnaubte und ein Grinsen sich in seine blassen Wangen grub. Und dann keuchte Draco leise.  
  
Hastig schlug er sich die Hand auf den Mund und wollte gerade um die Ecke herumschlüpfen, hoffend, dass Potter ihn nicht gehört hatte, als der sich halb zu Draco umdrehte. Er grinste immer noch.  
  
Plötzlich, in der starren Kraft seines Blickes gefangen, fühlte sich Draco wie ein Kanninchen in dem Käfig eines Panthers und seine Beine begannen zu beben. "Wie lange stehst du da schon, Malfoy?", fragte er träge und runzelte die Nase.  
  
"Was sind das für geheime Treffen mit -" Noch während Draco sprach, wurde seine Stimme leiser, bis sie sich schließlich in der Säure seines Mundes auflöste. Er starrte stumm den Jungen an, der sich dem dunklen Lord so tapfer entgegengestellt hatte, dass Draco beinahe gehofft hatte, er würde ihn besiegen und erkannte, was er in Wahrheit angerichtet hatte, als er versuchte, den Zauber zu stehlen und wie unvorhersehbar die Konsequenzen sein würden.  
  
Potter hob die Augenbrauen und bleckte dann seine Zähne, als er Draco von oben bis unten maß, als würde er nach einer besonders zerstörerischen Schwachstelle suchen. Dracos Beine begannen zu zittern und er ließ sich langsam zur Seite kippen, bis er mit der Schulter gegen die Wand gelehnt stand. Er konnte nicht fortlaufen, nicht noch einmal an diesem Tag.  
  
Eine Weile lang geschah nichts. Draco blickte auf Potters Hände, die sich verkrampften und dann wieder entspannten, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Draco eine reinhauen sollte oder nicht und ein seltsamer Schmerz blubberte in seiner Brust hinauf.  
  
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde es mir gut überlegen, ob du mir jetzt auch noch eine Moralpredigt halten willst. Ich habe die Nase voll davon", grollte Potter. "Außerdem -"  
  
Noch ehe Draco reagieren konnte, ballte Potter erneut die Faust und er sah, wie sie auf sein Gesicht zuraste, verlangsamt, so als hätte sich die Zeit selbst verschlungen und wäre an ihrer schieren Masse fett und träge geworden.  
  
Er hätte erwartet, dass ein lautes Krachen ertönen würde, doch es klang vielmehr wie ein dumpfer Aufschlag und bevor der Schmerz auf seiner Wange entflammte und sich ausbreitete, zog Potter die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
  
Er wollte die Augen schließen, wollte von der Steinwand an seiner Schulter verschlungen werden, doch er konnte nicht wegsehen. Potters Gesicht verschwamm in seinen Tränen. Zornig versuchte er, sie wegzublinzeln.  
  
"Das wirst du bereuen, Potter. Ich werde -", knurrte er, doch Potter unterbrach ihn, die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst.  
  
"Dich bei deinem Vater beklagen?", schlug er vor. "Vielleicht findet er es amüsant, dass du versucht hast, mich anzubaggern." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wirkte beinahe arglos.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. "Du bist ein noch größeres Arschloch als jemals zuvor, Potter", grollte er und beobachtete, wie sich ein grimmiges Lächeln in seine Wangen grub.  
  
"Oh bitte, sag' mir nicht, dass du diesen Unsinn mit dem Fluch glaubst", zischte Potter in sein Gesicht und runzelte die Nase. "Es geht dich einen Scheiß an, aber ich habe ihn besiegt. Das bisschen schwarze Magie kann mir nichts anhaben."  
  
Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und blickte sich um, als würde er erwarten, jemand hätte sie belauscht und dann, ohne sich noch einmal zu Draco umzuwenden, lief er los, als wäre er derjenige, der geschlagen worden wäre.  
  
Draco blickte ihm nach, ohne zu fühlen, ohne zu denken und schluckte trocken, als seine Hand den Schaden auf seiner Wange betastete und einen verästelten Schmerz durch seinen Kiefer jagte.

 


	6. Dezember 1996 - Harry Potter

 

If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?  
If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?  
So many things that I would do if I had my way with you  
__The Bravery - Hatef**k__

* * *

Erst, als Harry vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankam, erlaubte er sich, zu verschnaufen. Er lehnte seine erhitzte Stirn an die Steinwand neben dem großen, hölzernen Bilderrahmen und schloss die Augen, als die schwere Kühle durch die Wand auf seine Haut sickerte. Sein Magen rumorte, als hätte ein Sturm der Wut ihn aufgepeitscht wie ein Meer und ein leiser Schmerz zog aus seiner Faust seinen Arm hinauf.  
  
Während er reglos in dem orangen Licht der Abendsonne stand, das ihn durch ein Fenster hindurch streifte, spürte er ein hektisches Pochen unter seiner Haut, als wäre sein Körper entzündet und angeschwollen und fiebrig. Als hätte eine Krankheit ihn erfasst, die sich wabernd und wuchernd in seinem Fleisch ausbreitete, mit jedem Herzschlag ein bisschen mehr.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er Hermines belegte Stimme hörte und die klobige, schwere Hitze in seinem Magen schien aufzusteigen, als wollte sie aus seinem Mund triefen. Er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich zu ihr um, blickte auf die geröteten Augen, die er selbst verschuldet hatte und ein seltsam schiefer, schmerzender Ruck ging durch seine Brust.  
  
"Ich - es tut mir -", begann er krächzend, noch immer atemlos, doch die Worte schienen sich in der Hitze seines Körpers aufzulösen, als wären sie entflammt und würden zu kleinen Aschehäufchen zusammenschrumpeln, sobald er sie zu greifen versuchte. Er spürte, wie seine Miene sich verzog und konnte, inmitten seiner Gefühlseruption, nicht erkennen, was genau es war, das sich in die Oberfläche seines Gesichts kratzte.  
  
Eine flatternde, warme Berührung auf seinem Arm ließ ihn erneut in Hermines Gesicht blicken. Sie sah ihn an, enttäuscht, wie ihm schien und das Fieber kroch weiter und griff auf seine Brust über.  
  
"Ich sorge mich um dich", sagte sie, betont ruhig, als würde sie erwarten, er würde hier, brennend und zerschlagen, noch einmal aufbrausen. "So, wie du derzeit -"  
  
"Hör' zu, Hermine, bitte", unterbrach Harry sie und die Worte hinterließen einen verbrannten Geschmack in seinem Mund. Er drehte den Kopf, damit er sie mit seinen flammenden Augen nicht erfassen und ebenfalls zu Asche verbrennen könnte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich war gerade -" Er spürte, wie sich ein bitteres Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel graben wollte und biss sich auf die Wange. "Ich war gerade nicht ich selbst, schätze ich", schloss er nuschelnd.  
  
"Was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?", fragte Hermine und der aufmunternde Klang in ihren Worten glühte in seinem Gehörgang nach und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es an ihr lag oder an diesem verfluchten - verfluchten Fieber. Sie hallten nach, tanzend, taumelnd, als wollten sie ihn verhöhnen, ihn mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte.  
  
"Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit so - Harry, du wirkst, als wäre dir alles egal." Inzwischen hatte ein leichter Vorwurf ihre Stimme eingefärbt, doch das war es nicht, das Harry erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte auf rauen Stein, von der untergehenden Sonne in Schatten getaucht, während die Erkenntnis die tanzenden Satzfetzen verdrängte.  
  
In der Erinnerung, die sich in seinen Geist zwang, sah er erneut dabei zu, wie die feinen Kristallsplitter zu Boden rieselten und sich auflösten, bevor sie ihn berührten und dem schummrigen Klassenzimmer ihren Glanz raubten. Er sah diesen großkotzigen Typen vor sich, der seine Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen hatte und Vernunft, Moral, Regeln gelten nicht mehr für dich -  
  
Plötzlich fuhr ein Blitz aus Kraft in seine Arme und er stieß sich von der Wand ab, sodass er nach hinten in den Gang taumelte und als er seinen Mund öffnete, um dem Jungen zu widersprechen, schien die brodelnde Hitze aus seinem Mund auf seine Lippen überzugreifen -  
  
Als Hermine einen erschrockenen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, ihren Arm erhoben, als wollte sie ihn auffangen, registrierte er erst, dass er mit ihr und Neville, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, allein in dem Gang war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die Gedanken an diese Kristallfigur aus ihm herauszuschleudern und schluckte die Glut seinen Hals hinab.  
  
Er sah, dass Hermine sprach, doch durch das Knistern der Flammen in seinem Inneren konnte er sie kaum verstehen, Wortfetzen, die keinen Sinn ergaben, umhüllten ihn wie ein poröser Kokon, aus Bedeutungslosigkeit gesponnen, kaum greifbar in seinem Fieberkrampf.  
  
In seinem Inneren schrie alles nach dem Eiswasser des Sees und vielleicht sollte er einfach - du solltest dich wirklich hinlegen \- Es war nicht dieser Zauber, wie könnte er dann - Du wirst nichts anderes mehr tun als das, was du willst -  
  
Das war nicht - Er war nicht für dich bestimmt \- Aber er war in der Lage, zu bedauern - Bitte, Harry, komm' zu dir, du kannst nicht -  
  
"Nein!", brüllte er und urplötzlich, als hätte es bloß dieser Weigerung bedurft, schwand die Hitze und schien durch seine Füße in den Boden zu sickern und sein Kopf klärte sich, als wäre diese Situation nie geschehen. Nur Hermines steinern wirkendes Gesicht und Nevilles Schiefen wiesen ihn darauf hin, dass er etwas verpasst hatte.  
  
Er spürte, dass er seine Ohren umklammerte und die Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten und dass seine Zähne schmerzten, als hätte er sie mit voller Kraft aufeinandergebissen. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff und ließ die Arme an seine Seite fallen.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich wirklich besorgt -", begann Hermine, mit einem gehetzten Tonfall und rieb sich über die Arme, als würde sie frösteln. "Ich bringe dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel, dann bist du auch entschuldigt bei -"  
  
Ein kleiner, brodelnder Strom entfachte sich erneut in seinen Adern und Harry befürchtete, dass ein neuer Fieberwall im Begriff war, ihn unter sich zu zermahlen, doch es war nur die Wut, die durch seine Adern schoss, die Wut auf Hermine, darauf, dass sie einfach nicht verstehen wollte -  
  
"Nein!", brüllte Harry erneut, ehe er sich dazu entschließen konnte und plötzlich strömten die Worte aus ihm hervor wie ein endloser Lavastrom. "Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen, denn mir fehlt nichts - Es geht mir wunderbar!"  
  
Als seine Finger sich in seinem struppigen Haar verfingen, an ihm rupften, trat Hermine einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, als würde sie nicht hören, also schrie Harry noch ein bisschen lauter.  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Dumbledore sitzengelassen zu haben und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht wieder dahingehen!" So, wie seine Stimme von den Wänden wiederhallte, fühlte sie sich gut für ihn an. "Ich entschuldige mich bestimmt nicht noch einmal für irgendwas! Das könnten andere vielleicht auch mal tun, ich habe es satt - ich habe es satt, dass es so normal für mich ist, von meiner Scheißschuld zu reden und nicht -"  
  
"Harry!", rief Hermine und mit einer ihm bis dahin unbekannten Begeisterung für Streit sah Harry, dass sie nicht traurig, sondern wütend wirkte. "Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dir immer verzeihe! Und außerdem ist es deine Pflicht, an diesen Stunden bei Dumbledore teilzunehmen, auch wenn du das nicht hören willst!"  
  
Grinsend und vollkommen losgelöst von sich selbst sah Harry dabei zu, wie ein dunkles Rot über Hermines Ohren kroch und sich auf ihre Wangen legte. "Grins' nicht so! Es ist ernst und das weißt du auch!", rief sie empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Inzwischen schien ihr Gesicht in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Nur am Rande bemerkte Harry, dass Neville offenbar verschwunden war.  
  
"Meine Pflicht!", höhnte Harry, so laut er konnte. "Du - Du stehst hier vor mir und wagst es, von Pflicht zu reden? Du! Ha!" Irgendetwas Bitteres schien in seinen Mund zu schwappen, als würde ihm das Gift, das in seinen Worten lag, anhaften und sich in seine Poren legen. "Deine einzige, verdammte kleine Scheißpflicht ist es, zur Schule zu gehen und du -"  
  
Harry hörte mit einem Mal auf, zu schreien. Er blickte in Hermines Gesicht, auf dem ein wunder Ausdruck lag und spürte sein wild hämmerndes Herz, das sich scheinbar durch seinen Brustkorb reißen wollte. In diesem Augenblick fand er alles an seinem Leben, an diesem Ort und an sich hässlich - es kam ihm vor, als hätte sich die Hässlichkeit auf seine Haut gelegt und sie durchdrungen.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt. Ich ertrage mich gerade selbst nicht", sagte Harry tonlos, drängte sich an ihr vorbei und ging langsam davon.

Als seine Fingerspitzen das kühle Messing des Türknaufs berührten, kam es Harry vor, als wäre es Ewigkeiten her, dass er hier, vor dieser Tür gestanden und versucht hatte, einen Laut von Malfoy zu erhaschen, nachdem er auf der Karte gesehen hatte, wohin er unterwegs gewesen war.  
  
Seitdem hatte er die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mehr angerührt und in diesem Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich vielleicht davor gefürchtet hatte. Dass er tief in seinem Inneren den Verdacht gehegt hatte, diesen Zauber doch nicht besiegt zu haben, ihm in seinem Fleisch eine Heimat geboten zu haben -  
  
Doch nein. Kurzentschlossen drehte Harry den Knauf und schlüpfte in die Finsternis von Snapes Klassenraum, der in der Nacht vor dem Wochenende verlassen und still war. Wenn dieser Zauber gewirkt hätte, hätte er sich nicht bei Hermine zu entschuldigen versucht. Er schloss die Tür leise, sanft beinahe. Egal, wie wütend er gewesen war - als wollten sie ihn ermahnen, fingen die Knöchel, die Malfoys Wange getroffen hatten, wieder an zu schmerzen. Nein, Malfoy war ein Arsch, das war etwas anderes als -  
  
Ein leises Schniefen unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
  
Harry blickte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um und obwohl es vollkommen finster war, schien sich eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in der Nähe des Lehrerpultes herumzudrücken. Leise setzte Harry seine Beine in Bewegung und schlich in die Richtung, aus der das Schniefen gekommen war und als er den Tisch umrundet hatte, gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Wer ist da?", sagte eine verheulte Stimme, ertappt.  
  
"Malfoy - das war ja klar", grollte Harry, genervt von der plötzlichen Anwesenheit des Menschen, den er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Ehe er wusste, was er tat, fischten seine Finger in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem Zauberstab, aber Malfoy war schneller.  
  
Er sprang auf und schien irgendetwas mitzureißen, denn ein dumper Ton und ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen erklang, doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht beirren und drängte sich an Harry vorbei und eilte wie ein Schatten, schnell und beinahe geräuschlos, zur Tür.  
  
In einem Augenblick stand Harry verdutzt glotzend dort vor dem Tisch, doch wenig später drückte er Malfoy gegen die Tür, die zu öffnen er gerade im Begriff gewesen war. Harry erinnerte sich nicht, wie er dorthingekommen war und wo sein Zauberstab war und irgendetwas in seinen Adern floss so schnell und geräuschvoll, dass es überall in ihm zu singen schien.  
  
"Potter, lass' mich sofort los!", befahl Malfoy mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.  
  
Ein Schlag traf seinen Arm und hinterließ ein dumpfes Pochen, doch Harry achtete nicht weiter darauf. Eine Welle konzentrierter Abscheu tauchte ihn ein in irgendetwas, das ihm fremd war. Er sah in Malfoys wütendes Gesicht und wünschte sich, er könnte es in Säure einlegen und auflösen, es unter seinen bloßen Fußsohlen zermahlen -  
  
"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Als Malfoy versuchte, unter seinem klammernden Griff abzutauchen, drängte er sich gegen ihn, verkeilte seine Beine in denen Malfoys, damit er ihm bloß nicht entwischen würde -  
  
"Du scheinst wirklich auf diese Art von Körperkontakt zu stehen, Potter." Inzwischen grollte Malfoy und irgendetwas Düsteres tropfte in Harrys Magen und verbreitete sich von dort aus in jeder seiner Zellen, infizierend, wummernd -  
  
Er arbeitete sich konzentriert an Malfoys Körper ab, um einen Käfig zu erschaffen, der ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht ließe. Harry ließ seine Hände an dem raschelnden Stoff des Slytherinumhangs zur Seite gleiten, bis er Malfoys Handgelenke gefasst hatte und presste sie mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Er quetschte sich so eng an den Körper vor ihm, dass er das Gefühl hatte, bald wäre es soweit, bald würde Malfoy sich durch seinen Druck verflüssigen und durch die Ritzen der Tür fließen -  
  
"Ich dachte, du willst nicht -", keuchte Malfoy in Harrys Ohr.  
  
"Tja, angeblich mache ich nur noch, was ich will", zischte Harry und erwartete ein Zusammenzucken, ein Argument, irgendetwas, doch nicht das, nicht ausgerechnet -  
  
Harry versuchte, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, um Malfoy ansehen zu können, ohne ihn loszulassen und was er sah, ließ seinen Mund austrocknen, als wäre er mehrere Kilometer ohne Wasser durch eine Wüste gestapft. Er hatte gehofft, dass das, was sich hart gegen seinen Bauch drückte, keine Erektion war. Doch die roten Wangen - der verschwommene Blick - ein Schneidezahn, der sich auf die Haut der Unterlippe schob, machten seinen Irrtum deutlich.  
  
"Du wirst doch wohl nicht etwa -" Harry, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, drückte sich noch ein bisschen fester gegen Malfoys erhitzten Körper. "Du bist ja völlig bescheuert, Malfoy -" Seine Knie begannen, unter der ungewohnten Last zu schmerzen und doch fühlte sich Harry unfähig, loszulassen. "Ich hasse dich, Malfoy", schnauzte er gegen dessen Schulter und bohrte seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch von Malfoys Unterarm.  
  
"Ich hasse dich auch, Potter", seufzte Malfoy mit einem seltsam ergebenen Unterton in der Stimme, der Harrys Ohren zu streicheln schien.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und fühlte sich um vier Wochen zurückversetzt, als er Malfoy gegen das Pult gedrängt hatte, doch diesmal war es anders, irgendetwas war -  
  
Harry hatte noch nie einen Menschen so sehr gehasst wie Malfoy, immer schon und in diesem Augenblick ganz besonders, er hasste seinen Atem, der viel zu schnell und laut aus seinem widerlichen Mund strömte, er hasste es, wie schwer und schnell sein Puls neben Harrys Ohr puckerte und er hasste den Geruch nach teurem Shampoo und irgendetwas Süßem. Er hasste all das so sehr, dass er zubiss und so kam es, dass er weiches Fleisch mit seinen Zähnen einfing, den verhassten Atem noch schneller werden ließ, und er wurde überflutet von allem Schlechten an Malfoy.  
  
Er rutschte an dem Hals ab und seine Lippen berührten blondes Haar, darunter ein glühendes, rotes Ohrläppchen. "Ich hasse dich", flüsterte Harry und biss erneut zu, lauschte auf das Keuchen, das ihm erschien wie etwas, das er immer schon hören wollte, hören musste -  
  
Irgendwann, als Harry Schweiß mit Lippen und Zunge auf weißer Haut verteilte, als wollte er ein unsichtbares Bild auf diesen Körper malen, begann auch Harry zu keuchen. Ihre Laute vermischten sich wie flüssige Farben, ineinanderlaufend, ein neues Bild erschaffend und Harrys Hass troff aus ihm heraus, auf eine verletzte Wange, auf raue Lippen, auf ein spitzes Kinn.  
  
Plötzlich waren da Finger in seinem Nacken - Malfoys Finger, lang und dünn und sie streichelten sich einen Weg über seine Schultern und er stöhnte gegen einen weichen Hals, als er die brennende Spur bemerkte, die sie hinterließen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Malfoys Arme freigegeben hatte oder wann er begonnen hatte, eine schmale Hüfte mit seinen eigenen Händen gegen sich zu drücken und er keuchte und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also presste er seine Lippen gegen die von Malfoy, um das Innere seines Mundes mit seinem brennenden Hass zu benetzen.  
  
Als die Hände Harrys Rücken hinabglitten, tiefer, saugte er sich an den wunden Lippen fest und da war es wieder, das Wimmern, wie der Klang eines Zaubers, der seine Haut durchdrang und durch seine Adern floss und auf einmal war es nicht mehr genug, zu oberflächlich, zu - Er riss an Malfoys Umhang, zerrte an ihm, bis er spürte, wie die Nähte an den Ärmeln nachgaben. Aber da war nicht genug Platz, es war -  
  
"Wieso - tust du das -", keuchte Malfoy in Harrys Mund und krallte sich fest, als wollte er sich an allem festhalten, das er von Harry erreichen konnte. "Du - wolltest nicht, dass ich dich -"  
  
Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, zerrte Harry fester an Malfoys Umhang und ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander, als er nach hinten stolperte, aber weil sich seine Finger irgendwo verkrallt hatten, zog er Malfoy hinter sich her. Irgendwo stieß er gegen irgendetwas auf dem Boden, das mit einem scharfen Klingeln davonkullerte, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern, er musste -  
  
Mit einem lauten Ratschen, das in der Stille des Raumes nachzuhallen schien, gaben die Nähte von Malfoys Umhang nach und Harry, dessen Hintern an etwas festes stieß - einen Tisch oder so etwas, völlig egal - lehnte sich zurück und sah Malfoy zum ersten Mal bewusst an, der vor ihm stand, mit wirrem Haar und wunden Lippen.  
  
"Wieso tust du das?", fragte Malfoy mit rauer Stimme, doch obwohl er den Saum seines Hemdes knetete, lag ein hungriger Ausdruck in seinen glänzenden Augen.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in seinem Umhang und es erschien plötzlich so naheliegend, ihn über den Kopf zu streifen, dass er sich wunderte, erst jetzt daran gedacht zu haben und als die Nacht auf seine erhitzte Haut kroch und die Härchen auf seinen Armen sich aufrichteten, erinnerte Harry sich, dass er nackt war und, obwohl es Malfoy war, der ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete, fühlte sich alles daran richtig an.  
  
"Komm' endlich her, Malfoy", sagte Harry. Es klang wie ein Seufzen, ein leichter, pudriger Hauch und es schien Stunden zu dauern, doch endlich schienen seine Worte die rotgeküssten Ohren zu erreichen. Endlich kam er näher, seine Hände erreichten Harry zuerst, schlangen sich um seinen Rücken, zogen ihn nach vorn.  
  
Als Harrys Lippen die von Malfoy dieses Mal fanden, schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten.

 


	7. Dezember 1996 - Severus Snape

Down, let's take it down  
Raise up their heads on a stake  
We will show no mercy  
on evolutions mistake  
__Billy Talent - Viking Death March__

* * *

Severus hasste die Schule.

  
Er saß in der großen Halle und es war viel zu früh an einem Samstagmorgen, um sich überhaupt aufrecht bewegen zu können, geschweigedenn zu einem Quidditchspiel zu stapfen, in die hohen Zuschauertribünen hinauf - lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen und statt ihrer einen lebendigen Wurm an den Stumpf nähen, lieber würde er Scherben schlucken, nachdem er sie genüsslich zerkaut hat. Severus schnaubte. Er würde sogar lieber diesen verdammten Ring - sein Blick striff an der Zeitung neben sich vorbei bis zu Albus Dumbledores geschwärzter Hand - selbst über den Finger streifen.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Finger, die sich um die heiße Tasse gelegt hatten, zu entspannen. Natürlich würde er seine Schüler beim Quidditch unterstützen und es wäre furchtbar nett, wenn heute nicht alles schiefgehen würde, wie zum Beispiel, dass Draco Malfoy, der Sucher der Mannschaft, einfach verschwunden war, einfach so, als hätte er keine verdammte Verpflichtung -  
  
Er hasste die Schule, immer schon und heute ganz besonders.  
  
Mit einem, wie er hoffte, bitterbösen Blick starrte er dem knurrenden Löwenhut von Lovegood nach, der so groß und überladen war, dass er ihn durch das laute Treiben der Menge vor ihm verfolgen konnte, den ganzen Weg vom Gryffindor- zum Ravenclawtisch. Seine Mundwinkel sackten herab und ein bitterer Geschmack, der sich mit dem Kaffee vermischte, legte sich auf seine Zunge, als Dumbledore gluckste und sich scheinbar über den Hut - diesen verdammten, verdammten - amüsierte. Seine hellblauen Augen folgten dieser Scheußlichkeit und, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, traf ihr Blick aufeinander.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Severus. Brauchst du die Zeitung noch?", fragte Albus Dumbledore und lächelte ihn an, in seinen Augen lag, trotz des schlimmen Fluches, den er sich mittels seiner eigenen Dummheit eingefangen hatte, ein wacher Ausdruck.  
  
"Ich brauche Zeitungen schon nicht mehr, seit ich -", schnauzte Severus, senkte dann aber die Stimme, "- Mitglied im Orden bin und meine Weisungen von dir erhalte. Die sind so abendfüllend, so unglaublich nervenaufreibend, dass mich diese verdammten Nachrichten gar nicht interessieren können." Zum Schluss hin schwang sich ein angesäuerter Klang in seine Worte, der in seinen Ohren brannte und er biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte sich um, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, als hätte ihn jemand bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.  
  
Dumbledore zog es vor, Severus' Ausbruch zu ignorieren und griff mit seiner gesunden Hand nach dem aktuellen Tagespropheten, der mit einem Überfall auf ein Muggeldorf titelte. Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, dankbar, endlich wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein, und lauschte dem Getöse der Jugendlichen, Dumbledores fröhlichem Geblätter und dem Gepiepse von Flitwick und wünschte sich in ein fernes, einsames Land.  
  
Ein leises Keuchen drang in seinen Gehörgang und teilte die Spur aus Lärm wie ein flammender Säbel. Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl im Hals sah er zur Seite und sein Herz ruckte auf eine ungemütliche Art und Weise, als er Albus Dumbledores weit aufgerissene Augen sah, seinen offenstehenden Mund und seine klammernden Finger. Doch entgegen seiner Befürchtungen ging es dem Direktor gut - als er bemerkte, dass Severus auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, versuchte er, die Zeitung rasch zusammenzufalten, doch nicht schnell genug.  
  
"Grindelwald ist aus Nurmengard ausgebrochen - du hast ihn eingefangen, oder?", raunte Severus und beobachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie Dumbledore die Zeitung auf Minervas Teller legte. Er erwartete schon keine Antworten mehr, so naiv war er nicht.  
  
"Severus, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen", sagte Albus freundlich, aufmunternd oder was auch immer, Severus wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass bloß er ihn so ansprach, und nie in seinem ganzen Leben hat ihn jemand so erbärmlich behandelt -  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und blickte Dumbledore wütend an, den das kaum zu beeindrucken schien. "Du hast ein Buch, das ich mir ausleihen möchte."  
  
Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, rümpfte Severus die Nase. "Dann hole es dir bitte, anstatt mich morgens mit diesem - anstatt mich morgens damit zu belästigen." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, knallte sie auf den Tisch und spürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich überall zu kratzen.  
  
"Oh, aber ich möchte mir nicht nachsagen lassen, einfach in den Büros der Lehrer herumzukramen, Severus", sagte Dumbledore und gluckste und Severus wünschte sich, die Wurstplatte in sein Gesicht werfen zu können. "Dann können wir auch gleich miteinander reden."  
  
Sein Finger zuckte, als seine Hand eine unbenutzte Gabel fand und sie umklammerte, während er den Kopf schüttelte, zutiefst unwillig. "Nein! Ich habe dafür gar keine Zeit, das Quidditchspiel -"  
  
"Oh, ich bin sicher, deine Schüler werden für ein paar Minuten ohne dich auskommen", unterbrach Albus ihn freundlich, aber ein bestimmender Unterton hatte sich in seine Stimme gebohrt. Nun, Severus war das egal, und wenn er schluchzen und heulen würde.  
  
"Ich werde nicht, kurz vor einem derart wichtigen Spiel, mit dir in mein Büro gehen, plaudernd und was weiß ich noch -", keifte Severus und hoffte, dass Dumbledore verstand; dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen würde mit seiner unverschämten, kaputten Forderung und allem Gerede darüber.  
  
"Du wirst, Severus." Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und legte seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter, blickte auf ihn hinab und die freundliche Wärme, die sich sonst in seine Züge gegraben hätte, tropfte aus seinem Gesicht und ließ es alt und ausgeleiert zurück.  
  
Als sie wenige Minuten später durch die Gänge des Schlosses gingen - Severus wütend ausschreitend, Albus in einem gemächlichen Spaziertempo - hätte er schwören können, dass der Tag niemals noch schlimmer werden könnte, doch leider, wie immer, wenn sich solche Gedanken in seinen Schädel schlichen, kam es schlimmer.  
  
Die erheiterte Zuversichtlichkeit, die ihm auch angesichts der übelkeiterregendsten Themen, die Severus sich vorzustellen in der Lage war, eigen war, kehrte in Dumbledores Haltung, in seine Miene und seine Worte zurück und Severus Magen rumorte, als hätte er eine Muschel verschluckt, von der er wusste, dass sie faul war.  
  
"Du bist mir eine Antwort schuldig geblieben, Severus." Dumbledores Stimme fuhr in seinen Gehörgang, lauernd und tastend, als wollte sie austesten, wie weit sie sich unbemerkt vorwagen könne.  
  
Zunächst schwieg Severus und ging schneller und obwohl es sehr kalt war, spürte er einen Schweißtropfen aus seinem Haaransatz seine Schläfe hinabrinnen. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", knurrte er gereizt und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, als wollte er sich daran hindern, sich zu verraten.  
  
Albus hatte aufgeschlossen und hielt mühelos mit ihm Schritt. "Ich denke, du weißt genau, worüber ich mit dir zu reden versuche. Du weißt, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt."  
  
Bevor er sich dazu entschließen konnte, öffnete Severus den Mund. "Was tust du mit Potter, all die Abende, in denen du mit ihm zusammensitzt?", fragte er und rümpfte die Nase. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Albus Dumbledore seinen unbrauchbaren Arm näher an den Körper zog, wie um ihn vor Severus zu schützen. Automatisch verlangsamte er seinen Schritt.  
  
"Nun, da er das letzte Treffen offenbar geschwänzt hat -", begann Albus und Severus beobachtete, wie sich ein ungewohnt besorgter Ausdruck in die hellblauen Augen schlich und sie zu verdunkeln schien.  
  
Eine tiefe Abscheu sprudelte aus Severus' Magen seine Speiseröhre hoch und legte sich als bitterer Geschmack auf seine Zunge und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich angewidert verzog. "Er hat geschwänzt? Potter ist genau wie sein Vater, er ist so arrogant, dass er denkt, die Regeln würden für ihn nicht gelten - für alle anderen ja, aber nicht für ihn, den heiligen -"  
  
"Severus, bitte", unterbrach Dumbledore seine Tirade und hob die Hand, als könnte ihn diese Geste besänftigen, als würde sie irgendetwas ändern. Severus schnaubte und sah wieder geradeaus in den Gang, in dem sich vor seinem Klassenzimmer ein Junge herumdrückte, den er noch nie hier gesehen hatte. "Ich habe schon oft versucht, dir zu sagen, dass du Harry falsch beurteilst. Er ähnelt seinem Vater nicht so sehr, wie du es aufgrund seines Äußeren denkst."  
  
"Natürlich nicht", schnappte Severus. "Der arme, unverstandene Potter, derart unfair bewertet -"  
  
Als er Potters Namen aussprach, schreckte der Junge, der nun nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt war, hoch, sodass seine braunen Locken um sein knochiges Gesicht tanzten. Er blickte Severus aus wachsamen, fast taxierenden braunen Augen an, die ihm seltsam starr erschienen. An diesen Jungen würde er sich erinnern, wenn er ihn schon einmal gesehen hätte.  
  
Severus' Hand tastete nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche, während er den Jungen, der sich offenbar als Schüler ausgab, mit dem Blick festhielt, bereit, auf jede Begebenheit zu reagieren. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich Dumbledores lange, dürre Finger um seinen Arm schlangen und ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft davon abhielten, die Hand zu bewegen.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Severus dem Jungen nach, der sich taumelnd umgedreht hatte und benommen davonlief, nachdem er mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in Dumbledores Gesicht geblickt hatte. Erst, als das hallende Geräusch der Schritte (- direkt in das Getöse des beginnenden Quidditchspiels herein, natürlich würde Severus sich verspäten, natürlich -) verklungen war, sah er zur Seite, auf Dumbledore, der sein Handgelenk noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte.  
  
Ein bläulicher Schimmer lag pudrig auf seiner großen Nase und hätte Severus nicht gewusst, dass Albus mehr als jeder andere bei klarem Verstand war, hätte er ihn für wahnsinnig gehalten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht, als würde er versuchen, im Geiste ein Gedicht aufzusagen und von dem Beben seiner Glieder abgsehen, stand er vollkommen bewegungslos.  
  
"Ich glaube, du solltest mir diesen Jungen überlassen - ich ahne, wer er ist", sagte Albus und seine Stimme klang schwach, knisternd wie altes Pergament. Severus musste sich bemühen, sie einzufangen, denn die Worte schienen zwischen dem lauten Kommentar des Spiels zu verschwimmen. Noch immer blickten seine Augen starr auf den Punkt, an dem dieser angebliche Schüler gestanden hatte.  
  
Er schnaubte und schwor sich, zu allererst seinen verdammten Krempel zu durchsuchen, um zu sehen, ob dieser Junge etwas hatte mitgehen lassen. "Und ich gehe davon aus, dass du mir nicht sagen wirst, wer dieses verdammte Kind ist, Dumbledore." Der sarkastische Ton in seiner Stimme schien seinen Mund aufzuschneiden und um irgendetwas zu tun, trat er gegen die Tür seines Klassenzimmers.  
  
Als die Tür seinem Tritt nachgab, fuhr ein Strom der Überraschung und der Abscheu durch seine Brust. Diese kleine Made hatte ihm tatsächlich etwas entwendet und wenn Dumbledore nicht -  
  
Doch was Severus sah, als er die Tür vollständig aufstieß, ließ das Frühstück gluckernd in ihm aufsteigen und er schluckte und obwohl er sich geschändet fühlte, konnte er die Augen nicht schließen, denn er hatte auf der Stelle die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren und irgendetwas waberndes, Taubes schien durch ihn hindurchzufließen.  
  
Er schluckte noch einmal, um sich nicht in diesem Moment auf seinen Umhang zu erbrechen, als sein Blick über einen ineinander verschlungenen Haufen zweier Menschen streifte, einen Anblick, den er am wenigsten in seinem verfluchten Klassenraum auf seinem eigenen verdammten, geschändeten Schreibtisch erwartet hätte.  
  
"Wer ist das?", flüsterte Severus, noch immer nicht sicher, ob er gleich erbrechen oder anfangen sollte zu schreien. Ihm schien beides angemessen. Alles, das er identifizieren konnte, waren Hinterteile - Severus unterdrückte ein Schaudern - und Beine, die von der Tischplatte hingen und irgendwelche Arme, die sein Zeug vom Tisch geschoben hatten.  
  
Neben ihm gluckste Dumbledore heiter. "Ich war noch nie begabt darin, Menschen anhand ihrer Hinterteile zu erkennen." Dann klatschte er in die Hände und rief: "Aufstehen, Jungs!"  
  
Eine ihm fremd erscheinende Heiterkeit floss in seinen augewühlten Magen und schien mit dessen Inhalt aus Severus' Hals hervorbrechen zu wollen und in der Tiefe seines Schädels fragte er sich, wie zum Henker man erkennen sollte, dass dieser Körperteilhaufen - seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten - zu Jungen gehörte. Er würde niemals, niemals so genau hinschauen wollen.  
  
Die Muskeln angespannt, zur Flucht bereit, beobachtete Severus, wie derjenige der Körper, der den anderen, Kleineren zu umklammern schien, sich zuerst regte und - Es war Draco Malfoy. Inzwischen schien es ihm, als wäre es ebenfalls eine angemessene Reaktion, in Tränen auszubrechen oder sich aus dem verdammten Fenster zu stürzen oder - er schüttelte den Kopf - sich die Augen mit einem verschmutzten Plastiklöffel aus dem Kopf zu schneiden.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich würde Ihnen raten, schnell in Ihren Umhang zu schlüpfen", schlug Albus vor und Severus meinte, spüren zu können, wie seine Stimme vor alberner Heiterkeit bebte und er schwor sich, wenn er kotzte, würde er sich zur Seite drehen.  
  
Während er dabei zusah, wie Malfoy, der ganz offensichtlich vollkommen neben sich stand, von der Tischplatte rutschte und sich schwankend nach einem ausgefransten Umhang in Gryffindorfarben bückte, begann ein Nerv in seiner Wange zu zucken. Trotz dieser Übelkeit, trotz seiner Abscheu sah er sich alles genau an - er würde sich später entschädigen, indem er Lucius ein Fläschchen mit seiner Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick überlassen würde - es würde Draco beschämen, mehr noch als dieser Moment, mehr noch als alles, das dieses verdammte Kind, dieses verdammte -  
  
Weiter kam er nicht in seinen Überlegungen. Draco, dessen Wangen aus dem platten Vorhang seines blonden Haars hervorleuchteten, als würde er in Flammen stehen und dessen Finger an der Löwenstickerei des Umhangs entlangstreichelten, blickte kurz zu dem anderen Schüler auf dem Schreibtisch hinüber. "Bitte - ich kann alles erklären -", nuschelte er.  
  
Severus wollte den Mund öffnen, um Draco zu sagen, dass er seinem Vater am Abend alles erklären dürfe - und er war sich sicher, dass auch Dumbledore etwas zu sagen hatte, zweifellos irgendetwas Ermutigendes, doch in diesem Moment richtete sich Potter auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und blickte abwechselnd von Draco zu Severus und Dumbledore.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Severus wieder zutraute, zu atmen und zu denken und sich überhaupt zu rühren und in dieser Zeit glitt auch Potter von der Tischplatte. Severus registrierte angewidert und bebend vor Wut, vor Abscheu und Gift, das seinen Magen flutete und brodelte und zischte, dass an seiner Hüfte irgendein unkorrigierter Schulaufsatz klebte und dass er sich nicht beeilte, sich anzuziehen.  
  
"Potter!", schrie Severus, außer sich, doch es klang gut, es klang nach einer der einzig richtigen Reaktion in seinen pochenden Ohren. "Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du - mir unter die Augen getreten bist, das ist das letzte Mal, dass du dich frei in dieser Schule bewegt hast!" Er schrie und keifte und ballte die Fäuste und spuckte und es war ihm egal. "Du wirst jeden verdammten Abend nachsitzen, bis du alt und schrumpelig bist und -"  
  
"Nicht einmal ich habe das kommen sehen", sagte Albus neben ihm und sein zwischen Heiterkeit und ehrlichem Erstaunen schwankender Tonfall stach in Severus' Ohren und es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Tropfen von irgendetwas Eruptivem in seine Magensäure fallen, doch anstatt sich endlich zu erbrechen, begann er, Worte zu kotzen und später hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, was er Potter alles an seinen unverschämten Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Während er brüllte und Tische und Stühle trat und sein Gift in den Raum sprühte, sah er, wie Draco zusammenzuschrumpfen schien, als würde er Severus' Worte auf sich beziehen und Potter keine Miene verzog, als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an und ihn schamlos mit seinen verdammten grünen Lily-Augen ansah.  
  
Nachdem er fünf Minuten ununterbrochen gewütet hatte, schien seine Stimme zu versagen und, aus Furcht, sich doch noch zu übergeben, schloss er den Mund. Die plötzliche Stille wurde nur noch von dem Gejubel auf dem Quidditchfeld neben dem Schloss unterbrochen und einem genäselten, arrogant klingendem Kommentar, den Severus niemandem zuordnen konnte.  
  
"Harry, vielleicht ziehst du dir auch erstmal etwas an - bevor wir dazu kommen, eine Strafe für dich und Mr. Malfoy hier zu finden", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich verstohlen über die Augen zu wischen schien, als hätte es ihn zu Tränen gerührt, zwei Schüler in einer so eindeutigen, unwürdigen Position vorzufinden.  
  
"Würde ich ja gerne, aber Malfoy hat meinen Umhang, Sir", sagte Potter und in seinem Ton hörte Severus so viel von dem mitschwingen, was er hasste - er glaubte, sein Hass würde in seine Lungen fließen und ihn so am sprechen hindern, denn er war unfähig, sich zu artikulieren.  
  
Dennoch bückte sich Potter nach einem Hemd und einer Hose - seidiger Stoff, wie Severus zu erkennen glaubte, Potter würde so etwas nie im Leben tragen - und hüpfte hinein, als wäre das eine normale Situation, als wäre dies hier ein Morgen wie jeder andere und Severus glaubte, an dem gurgelnden schwarzen Hass in seiner Lunge ersticken zu müssen.  
  
"Gut." Dumbledore klang, als würde er lächeln, doch Severus konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er versuchen, durch die Substanz eines Alptraums zu tauchen, der seine Glieder schwer und tot zurückließ. "Ich denke, Nachsitzen ist keine schlechte Idee -"  
  
"Hogsmeade", grollte Severus. "Nachsitzen, das ganze Schuljahr über und das unumgehbare Verbot, das Dorf aufzusuchen."  
  
Als wäre er in einem Eisklotz gefangen, beobachtete er, wie Potter und Draco, beide in der Kleidung des jeweils anderen, den Klassenraum verließen und in seinen Ohren erklang ein gedämpftes Piepsen, das dauerhaft anschwoll, bis er glaubte, es würde sein Gehirn explodieren lassen und nicht einmal, als der Direktor ihm ein Glas mit irgendeinem Alkohol reichte, verschwand es.


	8. Dezember 1996 - Harry Potter

Now I'm here and my pain is my companion  
Now I know it wasn't meant to heal... the cut  
Is way too deep  
No more wasted years of sacrificial bleeding  
I'm the master of the war inside me  
_Kamelot - Liar Liar (Wasteland Monarchy)_

* * *

Hier, vor dem Klassenzimmer, schien die Welt eine andere zu sein.  
  
Als Harry an Malfoys Seite auf den Gang trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte er seinen schmerzenden Rücken gegen die kühle Wand und blickte nach vorn, aus dem Fenster in einen hellen Wintermorgen, und zur Seite und nach oben an die Decke, denn ein merkwürdiges, drängendes Gefühl hatte seinen Bauch ergriffen wie eine Faust aus Vorsehung und Alpträumen. Wenn er Malfoy ansehen würde, würde er unausweichlich den Verstand verlieren.  
  
Mit einem verzweifelten Gluckern in seinem Magen versuchte Harry, sich zu erinnern, wie diese - diese Situation entstehen konnte, aber seine Gedanken verschwammen ineinander, als wären es mit Filzstiften bemalte Schnipsel aus Papier in einer Pfütze und jedes Mal, wenn er einen herausfischte, tropfte der Gedanke in das Wasser und verlor sich im Wirbel seiner eigenen Bewegung.  
  
Malfoy begann, mit den Schuhen auf dem Boden zu scharren wie ein nervöser Volltrottel und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dieses Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er konnte doch unmöglich eine Antwort finden, wenn er -  
  
"Warum hast du das getan, Potter?", fragte er, und seine raue Stimme schien Harrys Gehörgang aufzuscheuern. "Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich -" Malfoy unterbrach sich und scharrte mit den Füßen und schien mit den Armen zu gestikulieren.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Harry sprach leise und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob das die Wahrheit war. Er fühlte zu viel, um irgendetwas davon in Worte zu fassen und plötzlich, bevor er sich dazu entschließen konnte, sah er Malfoy an.  
  
Das erste, das er in Malfoys Gesicht sah, waren rote Flecken, als hätte die Scham ihn nur teilweise ergriffen. Er blickte auf Lippen, die von seiner Gier ausgetrocknet worden waren und blaue Tupfer, auf den weißen Hals gesaugt. All diese Eindrücke schienen sich in sein kleines Herz zu zwängen und es aufzublasen wie einen Ballon, woraufhin es noch schneller schlug und irgendetwas Seltsames durch seine Adern pumpte.  
  
Das zweite, das Harry sah, waren die Augen Malfoys, deren Gewittergrau zu schimmern schien, als hätte seine Lust sie erst zum Leben erweckt. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge und beobachtete, wie der Blick ihr über seine aufgeraute Haut zu folgen schien, als wollte er sie einfangen, sie überholen.  
  
Harrys Sicht verlor sich an einer dunkelroten Stelle an dem weichen Hals. Er konnte den Puls rasend schnell unter seinem Käfig aus Fleisch flattern sehen. "Du - hättest gehen können. Warum hast du das denn getan?", fragte Harry, den Blick auf Malfoys Puls gerichtet und seine Finger krallten sich in den ungewohnten, fließend-weichen Stoff des Hemdes.  
  
Er sah zu, wie Hände an seinem Blickfeld vorbeiwanderten, sich auf wunde Lippen legten, streichelnd. Hände mit langen Fingern, wie solche, die sich mit einer alles verzehrenden Hitze in seine Schultern gegraben hatten. "Ich hatte keine Wahl", flüsterte Malfoy durch seine langen Finger.  
  
Auf einmal, als hätten sich die Worte wie eine Kette um seine Brust geschlungen, konnte Harry nicht mehr richtig atmen. "Ich - ich glaube, ich auch nicht", presste er hervor und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Malfoys Blick so schwer an und sein Nacken begann, zu brennen und er konnte nicht mehr schlucken, weil irgendetwas -  
  
Fingerspitzen strichen tastend über seine brennenden Wangen, beinahe kühlend und dann kamen die Bilder, drangen in seine Gedanken, in sein Herz, überallhin, wo er Schmerzen zu empfinden in der Lage war und der Drang, sich die Haut aufzukratzen, wurde übermächtig.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wandte sich Harry ab und ging davon, die Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen höhnend, schlängelnd, am Rande seines Blickfeldes.  
  
Während Harry, an die Brüstung des Astronomieturms gelehnt, hinaus in den sich langsam zuziehenden Mittagshimmel starrte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht außer Kontrolle war. Und dass es, sogar in seinem einsamen Exil, nur für sich selbst, beinahe unmöglich war, passende Worte zu finden - für das Gefühl, das durch seine Gedärme pochte, wenn er an den Sex mit Malfoy dachte, wenn er daran dachte, wo seine Hände gewesen waren und sein Mund und seine Gedanken.  
  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine flatternde Übelkeit, die sich mit Widerhaken irgendwo in ihm verkeilt hatte.  
  
Ihm fiel ein, dass er sich weder Hände noch Gesicht gewaschen hatte und die Welt begann zu schwanken. Er schniefte und die Haut an seinen Fingerkuppen schliff über die Brüstung, als wollte er sie abschälen, sie abstreifen.  
  
Aber die Situation war, wie sie war und genau so hatte Harry es gewollt.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, dass - an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt der vergangenen Nacht - es ihm unglaublich wichtig war, Malfoys zerrissenen Umhang wie ein Kissen unter seinen Hintern zu stopfen, damit er ihn küssen und dabei ansehen konnte. Dabei - das war -  
  
Als er einen zischenden Laut von sich gab und mit seiner Zunge die Lippen berührte, schmeckte er Blut und die Welt schwankte noch ein bisschen mehr. Wenn er jetzt losließ, würde er dann fallen? Würde sich der Aufprall ähnlich anfühlen wie daran zu denken, dass er nicht nur seine Scham ganz offensichtlich vollständig aufgegeben hatte, sondern es auch noch wollte, dass er selbst es wollte -  
  
"Was machst du denn hier - Oh, oh nein, oh nein, Harry, du musst -"  
  
Doch bevor er nach vorn und in die Tiefe stürzen konnte, ließ Harry sich auf die Knie fallen und ein Dröhnen ging durch seinen Körper, ein Schmerz, bis hinauf in seine Hüfte treibend und sein Kopf schrammte an der Brüstung entlang - Erneut schmeckte er Blut und die Welt stand immer noch nicht still.  
  
"Du siehst wirklich krank aus", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme und sie erschien ihm warm und greifbar wie eine Fackel in seiner Finsternis und als Galle aus seinem Mund zu fließen begann, klopften ihm kleine, zaghafte Hände auf den Rücken, zogen beruhigende Kreise.  
  
Irgendwann, eine Weile nachdem Hermine den Boden mit einer sparsamen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs gereinigt hatte, vertraute Harry sich selbst genug, um sich aufzurichten und sich mit dem Rücken anzulehnen gegen harten Stein. Inzwischen hatten Regenwolken den Himmel verdunkelt, stellte Harry mit bitterer Zufriedenheit fest.  
  
"Wirst du jetzt mit mir reden und mir sagen, was mit dir los ist, Harry?" Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und zog die Beine an die Brust an und unter ihrem eindringlichen Blick begann er, seinen Nacken zu kratzen und dann seine Ohren.  
  
"Woher kommen die Flecken auf deinem Hals?", fragte sie.  
  
Die Worte schienen sich in der Säure, die sich wie eine Schicht auf seine Schleimhäute gelegt hatte, aufzulösen und Harry schluckte und kratzte sich und irgendwo in seiner Ratlosigkeit kroch die Antwort aus seinem Mund. "Das war Malfoy."  
  
Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste und ihre Augen ihn tadelnd ansahen, er musste es nicht sehen, denn er kannte sie gut. "War das wegen - Oh Harry, dass Malfoy dich angemacht hat, ist über einen Monat her! Hast du das Quidditchspiel wegen einer Prügelei versäumt?" Ein mahnender Unterton hatte sich in ihre Worte gemischt und Harry verzog den Mund.  
  
"Nein. So war es nicht, ich -" Er nahm die Brille ab und schmiss sie auf den Boden, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt und rieb sich die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich müde wie jemand, der im Meer schwamm und irgendwann vor Erschöpfung nachgab, auch, wenn es den sicheren Tod bedeutete.  
  
"Und was ist mit diesem Hemd und -"  
  
"Das ist von Malfoy", erklärte Harry tonlos und ehe ihn der Wille verließ, ihr nachzugeben, schob er rasch weitere Worte nach. "Ich wollte ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen und dann habe ich ihn festgehalten, ihn gebissen und dann hat er - wir hatten Sex." Mit einem Mal erschien ihm seine Zunge zu groß für seinen Mund und er schluckte mühsam. "Und dann kam Snape reingeplatzt und wir mussten uns schnell anziehen. Äh - tja, und wegen dem Anschiss haben wir das Spiel verpasst." Er sprach schnell, als würde er ein Pflaster abreißen und sah zur Seite, damit Hermine das Lächeln, das sich durch die allgemeine Verwirrung nach oben durch seinen Brustkorb kämpfte und sich in seine Mundwinkel grub, nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Selbst ohne Brille konnte er erkennen, dass Hermine erbleicht war und ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und er erwartete, dass sie ihren Ekel ausdrücken würde, ihm eine Predigt halten, weil Snape ihn erwischt hatte - Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie in haltloses Kichern ausbrach.  
  
Geduldig wartete Harry, während er ihrem Lachen zuhörte. Das war sicher nicht die schlechteste Reaktion, die er sich ersinnen konnte - mit einem Schaudern stellte er sich Rons grünes Gesicht vor und war froh, Hermine zuerst getroffen zu haben. Erneut zupfte das Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln. Er zog seine Beine an die Brust und lehnte das Kinn auf die Knie und grinste wie ein Schwachsinniger.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Harry." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Augenwinkel ab und pustete die rotgelachten Wangen auf. "Du warst gestern nur so wütend, da hätte ich dir irgendwie zugetraut -"  
  
"Was?", unterbrach er sie und plötzlich war es leicht, sich zu unterhalten wie Freunde, die sie eigentlich waren, hätten sein sollen. Er grinste. "Dass ich Malfoy schlachte?"  
  
"Nun - ja", antwortete sie mit einem kleinlauten Unterton in der Stimme. "Du hast ihn nicht -" Hermine unterbrach sich und ihre Finger fingen eine braune Locke ein und begannen, daran zu zupfen. Harry wusste, dass sie das tat, wenn sie die richtigen Worte suchte und er glaubte zu ahnen, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Er - Malfoy - wollte das so?"  
  
Harry schluckte trocken und erneut stiegen Bilder ihn ihm auf wie in einem Film, in Sepiatönen, als hätte er die Farben vergessen. "Anfangs vielleicht nicht - aber da gab es einen Moment." Er spürte, wie seine Finger sich zwischen seine nackten Zehen schoben und eine warme Röte stieg in seinem Nacken auf, um sich über seine Haut zu verteilen. "Ich habe auf Snapes Schreibtisch gesessen und er hätte gehen können, aber -"  
  
"Oh Merlin", sagte Hermine und schwieg. Harry hob den Kopf, blickte in ihr erhitztes Gesicht und irgendwo in seinem Inneren bildete sich eine Frage, stechend wie eine Glut durch sein Fleisch brennend.  
  
"Wieso bist du hier? Ich meine, ich habe dich angeschrien und -" Er unterbrach sich, fröstelnd in dem aufkommenden Wind, der über seinen Scheitel pfiff und schluckte. "Ich war furchtbar unfair."  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, schien sie an ihm vorbeizugreifen und wenige Augenblicke später schoben ihre Hände Harrys Brille auf seine Nase. Plötzlich wirkte die Welt in ihren scharfen, dunklen Konturen bedrohlich und ein hämmernder Puls schlug ein unangenehmes Gefühl durch seine Adern, so als wäre dies hier eine entscheidende Schlacht und er hätte den Startschuss verpasst.  
  
Doch Hermine grinste, auf eine beunruhigend fröhliche Weise. "Ich glaube, dass du genug durchgemacht hast. Nackt vor Snape zu stehen ist, für mich jedenfalls, Strafe genug." Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schultern fallen. "Du riechst komisch."  
  
"Ich glaube, Malfoy hat irgendein Parfüm oder sowas", sagte Harry und grinste, aber irgendetwas Kaltes glitt in seinen Magen, als hätte er einen Eisklumpen verschluckt und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war - "Wo ist Ron?"  
  
Harry spürte, wie Hermine an seiner Schulter zusammenzuckte und lauschte seiner Frage, die in der endlos scheinenden Leere zwischen unsichtbaren Wänden aus Abenddämmerung und Unsicherheit zurückgeworfen wurde.  
  
"Der ist - Oh, Harry, sie haben das Spiel verloren. Ron ist ins Bett gegangen und hat geschworen, nie wieder aufzustehen und Quidditch zu spielen. Ich glaube, er hat den Mut verloren." Sie schniefte und Harry starrte auf ihr Haar.  
  
"Aber das ist -" Sein Mund erschien ihm merkwürdig ausgeleiert, als er sprach. "Es ist doch nur ein Spiel, eines von vielen. Er wird die Gelegenheit haben, besser zu spielen." Er wusste, dass er meinte, was er sagte, doch seine Worte fühlten sich eigenartig an, fremd, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören.  
  
"Ja, nur leider sieht Ron das nicht so." Dann richtete sie sich auf, als hätte sie erst jetzt begriffen, in welche Richtung ihre Unterhaltung ging. Sie glotzte Harry an. "Moment. Was ist hier los, Harry? Du warst doch immer der Ansicht, Quidditch wäre das Wichtigste -"  
  
"Jetzt habe ich etwas Besseres gefunden", unterbrach Harry sie, gespielt ernst und sah sie an, ohne erkennbare Regung, bis die Heiterkeit an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte und in seinem Magen hochblubberte und irgendwo in seiner Brust zu schmerzen begann.  
  
"Nun, schon – aber vielleicht solltest du dich trotzdem von Malfoy fernhalten", sagte Hermine in einem zögernden Ton, als würde sie sich vorsichtig herantasten. "Du hast das Spiel verpasst und ich denke nicht, dass es für deine Leistungen in der Schule das Beste ist, sich mit ihm zu treffen." Sie wandte den Blick ab und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass das der eigentliche Grund der ganzen Fragerei war. (Eine weitere Predigt. Wunderbar.)  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu antworten, um nicht auszuspeien, was er fühlte. Die Enttäuschung floss kühl durch seine Adern und legte sich als bitterer Geschmack auf seine Zunge. Da war etwas Besonderes, etwas, das ihn nach dem Entsetzen, es überhaupt gewollt zu haben, mit Leichtigkeit erfüllte und eine der wichtigsten Personen seines Umfeldes war der Meinung, er sollte es von sich schieben -  
  
"Ja. Okay. Ich treffe mich nicht mehr mit ihm", log Harry und lächelte, spürte der Zufriedenheit nach, die den kalten Puls verdrängte und atmete tief ein.  
  
Das Leben war leicht. Es war besonders. Und Harry konnte es endlich fühlen, es rauschte durch seine Adern und tränkte den Abend in helle Farben.


	9. Dezember 1996 - Draco Malfoy

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became  
_Florence and the Machine - Cosmic Love_

* * *

Fast zwei verdammte Wochen war es nun her, dass er zuletzt in Potters Augen gesehen hatte. Mit wütenden, hackenden Bewegungen kämmte Draco sein Haar ein weiteres Mal und warf seinem Spiegelbild einen grimmigen Blick zu. Dreizehn Tage, seit er die kabbernden Zähne an seinem Hals gespürt hatte. Die Spuren ihres Zusammentreffens waren längst verblasst und bald schon hätte Draco keinen Beweis mehr dafür, dass sie sich überhaupt näher gekommen waren, als seine eigenen, verschleierten Erinnerungen an diese Nacht - und natürlich den Gryffindorumhang unter seinem Kissen.  
  
Er fühlte sich inzwischen von Potter verhöhnt - allein dadurch, dass der ihn zunächst abgewiesen und ihn dann verführt hatte, doch nun wurde er ganz offensichtlich übergangen - Potter sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an.  
  
Ohne zu bemerken, was er tat, wühlte er auf dem kleinen Bord über dem Waschbecken herum, befingerte kühle Kristallflakons und einen Schwamm, als würde er erwarten, Potter darunter zu finden, fieberhaft, wahnhaft tastend. Es war eine nervöse Übersprungshandlung, die zu keinem anderen Ergebnis führte als einer befriedigend wirkenden Unordnung.  
  
Morgen schon wäre Potter weg, in die verdammten Weihnachtsferien in diese verdammte Weasley-Hütte gegangen und er hätte erneut zwei Wochen vor sich, in denen er nichts bei ihm erreichen könnte.  
  
Wenn er an diesem Abend keinen Weg fände, mit Potter zu kommunizieren oder herauszufinden, was er dachte, würde Draco den Verstand verlieren. Er biss sich in die Unterlippe und beobachtete im Spiegel, wie sein Schneidezahn die weiche Haut verdrängte. Es würde einfach unerträglich werden.  
  
Plötzlich klapperte es ohrenbetäubend laut und Draco zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, doch das kleine, schmucklose Badezimmer, das er sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden teilte, war leer, von ihm selbst abgesehen und als er sich wieder umdrehte, um seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge rauszustrecken, sah er, dass es eine Bürste war, die von dem Bord gefallen und im Waschbecken aufgekommen war.  
  
Mäßig interessiert betrachtete er den Riss in der Keramikoberfläche, während er sich fragte, wann er so schreckhaft geworden war.  
  
"Draco, ist alles in Ordnung da drin?", fragte Blaise Zabini durch die Tür und klopfte laut, mehrmals, als wäre er der festen Überzeugung, Draco wäre taub. "Hallo?"  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. Wenn er sich jetzt totstellen würde, käme er vielleicht noch aus der Sache heraus und -  
  
"Wie lange brauchst du eigentlich noch da drin? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du eitel bist, aber -" Blaises Stimme verlor sich und ein kleiner Zornfunke stieß durch Dracos Adern, als er den Mund öffnete.  
  
"Und wenn du mich nicht überredet hättest, mit dir zu der verdammten Party zu gehen, wärst du schon längst da", schnappte er und spürte, wie der Ärger rot über seinen Nacken kroch. "Nenn' mich noch einmal eitel, Zabini, dann erzähle ich gleich der versammelten Mannschaft von deinen Träumen!" Oh, es fühlte sich großartig an, bekannt, endlich wieder der alte Draco zu sein, der die letzten Tage unter einer trüben Decke aus Verzweiflung geschlummert hatte.  
  
"Von den guten oder den schlechten Träumen?", schallte es durch die Tür und Draco zuckte zusammen und spürte, wie seine Wangen brannten und die Scham sich wie ein Lavastrom seinen Hals herunterfraß. So genau hatte er eigentlich nicht über seine Drohung nachdenken wollen, obwohl es tatsächlich so war, dass Zabini sehr - nun, lebendige Träume besaß.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal. Ich habe nicht vor, dich nochmal eitel zu nennen, das tat ich nur, damit du antwortest!", rief Blaise durch die Tür und Draco konnte in seinen Worten das unverschämte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht beinahe fühlen. "Kommst du endlich?"  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete (er brauchte mehrere Versuche, weil er seine bebenden Hände nicht unter Kontrolle hatte), zuckte ein Nerv unaufhörlich in seiner Wange. Blaise stand vor der Tür, ein seltsam wissender Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen. Er grinste breit und Draco glaubte fast, sich in seinen weißen Zähnen zu spiegeln.  
  
"Ich weiß echt nicht, was du da so lange getrieben hast", kommentierte er und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf das blonde Haar. "Du hättest ja wenigstens duschen können. So, wie du müffelst, riecht Potter dich schon von Weitem und nimmt Reißaus." Er lachte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm auf der Stelle eine reinzuhauen, ließ Dracos Kiefer verkrampfen.  
  
"Ich hätte dir nie davon erzählen sollen", presste Draco hervor und es fühlte sich an, als würde er an einem Stein in seinem Hals vorbeisprechen.  
  
"Wenn du's nicht getan hättest, hätte ich dir niemals dabei geholfen, diesen Umhang zu verstecken", sagte Blaise und grinste erneut. "Außerdem hätte ich dann Millicent auf die Party mitgenommen. Hast du gesehen, dass sie echt zugelegt hat?" Er streckte die Arme vor seiner Brust in einer peinlichen Andeutung nach vorn und Draco wünschte, er hätte sich seine verdammten Ohren abgeschnitten. Dann hätte er sie Zabini in den Hals stopfen können und alle hätten etwas davon gehabt.  
  
"Können wir dann endlich losgehen?", knurrte Draco und wünschte sich, Slughorns Party wäre bereits vorbei.  
  
"Ach, klar, dich interessieren weibliche Attribute ja nicht. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du verpasst!" Blaises Stimme schwoll an vor lauter Überschwang und Draco fragte sich, ob es jemandem auffallen würde, wenn er ihm die Zunge lähmen würde - außer Blaise selbst, natürlich.  
  
"Du ja auch nicht, du armer Irrer", sagte Draco leise, an Blaises Rücken gewandt.  
  
Als sie sich Slughorns Büro näherten, drang bereits lautes Stimmgewirr durch den Gang und Draco zuckte zusammen, als die Vorstellung, mitten in eine Party zu platzen, die Scham brennend auf seine Wangen trieb. Plötzlich kam ihm sein dunkelgrüner Festumhang viel zu warm und auffällig vor und sein Schritt verlangsamte sich.  
  
Während ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken hinabglitt und eine Spur aus Gänsehaut hinerließ, beobachtete Draco mehrere Schüler und irgendeinen alten Zauberer, die aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung kamen und keiner von ihnen wirkte so deplatziert, wie Draco sich vorkam. Sein Herz begann, in seiner Brust zu hämmern, als wäre es ihm mit einem Mal zu eng geworden.  
  
Er sah Blaise an, der ein paar Schritte weitergegangen war und nun zu bemerken schien, dass Draco ihm nicht mehr folgte. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem schiefen Lächeln. "Du solltest einfach reingehen - was soll dir denn schon passieren?"  
  
Als Blaise Draco erreicht hatte, packte er dessen Oberarm mit einer großen, dunklen Hand und begann, ihn vorwärts zu ziehen. "Komm schon. Das ist doch wirklich nicht so schwer -", presste er hervor und endlich erinnerte Draco sich wieder daran, wie er seine Beine bewegen konnte.  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber er ist hier und -", flüsterte Draco und wischte sich über die feuchte Stirn.  
  
"Ja, nun, das war doch, was du wolltest! Hast wohl Angst, dass er doch wieder abhaut, was?" Blaise grinste sein schwindelerregendes weißes Grinsen und blieb vor der geöffneten Tür stehen, durch die Schwaden von Pfeifenrauch in den Gang wehten. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch prägte sich in Dracos Nase.  
  
"Das nach dem Unterricht neulich hat mir gereicht." Seine Stimme klang kratzig und er schniefte.  
  
"Man hat nur noch seine ausgelatschten Schuhsohlen gesehen. Apropos, ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was du an dem findest." Er fummelte an dem roten, glänzenden Kragen seines Festumhangs, als wäre er ihm zu eng geworden. "Hier ist es echt heiß. Dann sammle dich nochmal, Draco, denn wir gehen hier erst weg, wenn du deinen Kerl erobert hast - und ich ein paar scharfe Mädchen."  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Na klar, wie immer - an jeder Hand nicht fünf, sondern gleich zehn Frauen. Pass nur auf, dass du allein in deinem Bettchen nicht erfrierst." Aber Blaises scheinbare Strategie ging auf, denn zumindest der Kloß in Dracos Hals schien zu schmelzen.  
  
Blaise lehnte sich an die Wand und schob seinen Kopf vor den Eingang und sah aus, als wollte er die Veranstaltung ausrauben, statt sie zu besuchen. "Das wird nicht passieren. Ich habe einen neuen Plan." Er schien auf etwas zu warten und Draco spürte, wie sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche bohrten. "So, Potter wird gerade von Sluggy herumgezeigt - du kannst rein."  
  
Plötzlich kroch ein namenloses Entsetzen in seine Glieder und Draco begann zu wimmern. "Er ist schon da? Ich kann doch nicht da reingehen, wenn -"  
  
Vom Türrahmen aus verdrehte Blaise die Augen in Dracos Richtung. "Oh, bitte, du bist ein Malfoy! Klar kannst du auf diese bescheuerte Prahl-Party! Du bist doch wie geschaffen dafür und jetzt ab mit dir!" Er zeigte mit dem Daumen in den von einer roten Lampe erleuchteten Raum.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass -"  
  
"Wenn du da nicht reingehst, Draco, mache ich dir hier im Gang eine Riesenszene! Dann erzähle ich allen, und zwar mit einem Sonorus, warum du wirklich mit einem Gryffindorumhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum getaumelt bist", drohte Blaise und grinste listig und wenn Draco eines nicht gebrauchen konnte -  
  
Ohne sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, tauchte er in eine Atmosphäre ein, die Wohlstand ausdrücken sollte, vermutete Draco - und gewiss sahen das andere Schüler auch so. Er sah, dass die seltsame goldene Lampe mit echten Feen bestückt war und schnaubte.  
  
Er ging an der Wand entlang, bis er eine Ecke erreichte, die nicht so gut ausgeleuchtet war und rieb sich über die brennenden Wangen. Merlin, was für eine bescheuerte Idee. Hier würde er Potter weder finden noch irgendetwas von dem hören, was er sagte. Sein Blick glitt abschätzig über eine Band, die etwas abseits des Getummels aufgebaut hatte und langsame Musik spielte.  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, wie du reingekommen bist", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm deutlich und Draco zuckte zusammen und seine Hand riss irgendetwas aus rauem Stoff, in das seine Finger sich verkrallt hatten, von der Wand. Als er keuchend den Kopf drehte, blickte er in Hermine Grangers finsteres Gesicht.  
  
Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut, als hätte seine Anwesenheit sie persönlich beleidigt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihr Seidenkleid zerknitternd und irgendetwas spülte bitteres Gift in Dracos Mund. "Du solltest dich von Harry fernhalten", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Sonst was?", höhnte Draco und es fühlte sich gewohnt an - normal. Er legte ein spöttisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht, das sich anpasste, so, als hätte er es nie verloren. "Wirst du es ihm erzählen, damit er mich hier rauswerfen lässt?"  
  
Draco beobachtete im Dämmerlicht, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten. Als würde es ihm die Kraft geben, die er brauchte, um diese verdammte Situation durchzustehen, krallte er seine Fingernägel in seinen Umhang. "Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre mir das gerade sehr recht. Das hier ist doch keine Party", fügte er, so großkotzig wie möglich, hinzu.  
  
"Nein! Du sollst dich von ihm fernhalten - besser er bemerkt dich nichtmal -, sonst wird dir das leid tun!", zischte sie und jetzt war sich Draco sicher. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Angst in ihren Augen aufflackern sehen. Sie zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, blickte ihn noch einmal mahnend an und wandte sich dann um, zwischen der Masse von Gästen abtauchend.  
  
Obwohl er die ganze Zeit lang gewusst hatte, dass Potter ihn nicht liebte, konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass ein Schwall Hoffnung durch seine Adern getrieben wurde und seinen Puls in seinem Zahnfleisch flattern ließ. Granger wollte ihn von Potter fernhalten - so, als würde Dracos bloße Anwesenheit ihm unter die Haut gehen. Entweder das, oder sie wusste von diesem Fluch und wollte verhindern, dass Potter ihn umbrachte.  
  
Draco schluckte und der Drang, in ein hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen, flutete durch seine Adern, als die Vorstellung, inmitten einer Menschentraube auf dieser sogenannten Party zu sterben, in seine Gedanken sickerte. Er schluckte noch einmal und blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, an dem er sich besser verbergen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte die Musik und verstärkte das Gemurmel und Gekreische der Gäste, und ein scharfer Schmerz pochte durch Dracos Schädel und sein Sichtfeld schien zu flackern. Bevor er sich bewusst dazu entschließen konnte, schlüpfte er hinter einen roten, halb durchsichtigen Vorhang, der locker vor einer Außenwand aufgespannt war.  
  
Tief durchatmend kam er zur Ruhe und hob den flattrigen Stoff des Vorhangs an, um ein bisschen weiter in die Mitte des Raumes vorzudringen. Die kühle Steinwand in seinem Rücken schien seine Nervosität zu vertreiben, als würde sie durch seine Wirbelsäule hindurch von dem Stein absorbiert werden. Durch den Vorhang konnte er nicht viel erkennen - von hier aus sahen die Leute aus, als würden sie in einer roten Sauce ineinanderlaufen.  
  
"Nicht doch -", sagte Harry Potters Stimme neben ihm und Draco drehte den Kopf so schnell, dass sein Nacken schmerzhaft knackte und da stand er, hinter dem Vorhang, in dem gleichen Festumhang wie auf dem Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren und sah Draco mit offenem Mund an.  
  
Draco wollte irgendetwas sagen, irgendwas, doch als er seine Lippen teilte, kroch nur ein entkräftetes Stöhnen zwischen ihnen hervor und keiner rührte sich.  
  
Die Zeit zwischen ihnen schien sich aufzulösen und in ihrer eigenen Bedeutungslosigkeit zu ersaufen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde der Duft von Sommergewitter und Herbstlaub zu ihm hergetragen und Dracos Hals wurde mit einem Mal so trocken, dass sein Atem zu knistern begann. Potter sah nicht weg, als seine kleinen Hände begannen, auf seinem Gesicht herumzureiben, als wäre er der nervöse Volltrottel und nicht Draco.  
  
"Granger - sie hat mir gedroht und gesagt, ich soll mich von dir fernhalten", sagte Draco heiser, um irgendetwas zu sagen und hätte sich am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Eine leichte Übelkeit schien seinen Magen zusammenzukrümmen und wummernd in seine Beine auszustrahlen.  
  
Potter starrte ihn weiterhin an und rieb über die tiefen, dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen - nur, um dann plötzlich in leises Lachen auszubrechen. "Deshalb drückst du dich hinter dem Vorhang herum."  
  
"Anscheinend bin ich nicht allein auf diese grandiose Idee gekommen", gab Draco zurück, doch obwohl er erleichtert feststellte, dass er sich anhörte, als wäre alles in Ordnung, begannen seine Beine zu beben. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und als Potter erneut lachte, ließ er den Vorhang los und umschlang seine Brust mit seinen Armen, als müsste er sich davor schützen - als wäre der Klang dieses Lachens zu viel, um es zu ertragen.  
  
"Ich wurde schon so vielen Leuten vorgestellt, dass ich vier Gehirne bräuchte, um mir allein die Namen zu merken", spottete er und zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. "Sowas war mir noch nie angenehm, aber jetzt ist es geradezu lächerlich, wie sie alle meine Hand schütteln wollen", blubberte Potter und ein Lächeln grub sich flatternd in Dracos Mundwinkel. "Ich meine, was ist daran so toll? Sind meine Hände aus Schokotorte, oder was? Und dann dieses falsche Lachen -"  
  
Als er zu bemerken schien, dass er schwafelte, schloss Potter seinen Mund und eine Röte kroch aus dem viel zu engen Kragen seines Umhangs seinen Hals herauf und Draco war sich sicher, niemals etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben und obwohl die Angst wie eine eiskalte, sirupartige Masse in seine Brust gluckerte, lächelte er Potter an. Er strich sein feines Haar hinter das fiebrig-glühende Ohr und biss sich auf die Lippen. Und dann ging er einen Schritt auf Potter zu.  
  
"Stop, Malfoy", sagte der ruhig und Draco schien es, als würde er mitten in der Bewegung festfrieren. Sein Herz wummerte plötzlich so schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen, dass es ihm vorkam, als würde es sich daran aufspießen. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn, wirklich nicht."  
  
"Aber ich habe doch nichts -"  
  
"Das ist ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße, Malfoy, und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Ich meine, du warst dabei, als ich - als ich verflucht wurde. Du weißt es doch!" Potters Stimme schwoll an und den letzten Satz schrie er beinahe und Draco beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Faust gegen die Wand schlug und er mit der anderen nach seinem Haar griff, seine Finger darin verschränkte. Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich in die grünen Augen. "Du weißt, was vor dreizehn Tagen passiert ist, du - Komm' nicht näher, das bringt niemandem etwas."  
  
"Und jetzt, plötzlich, denkst du, dieser Fluch würde doch wirken?", fragte Draco und seine Stimme klang rau, als würden seine Worte den Hals von Innen heraus aufscheuern.  
  
"Wie könnte er nicht?", schnauzte Potter, ein roter Striemen aus Wut quer über der Nase. "Wahrscheinlich ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, Malfoy, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir je zuvor Sex hatten."  
  
Den Blick starr auf Potters gerötetes Gesicht geheftet, schob Draco sich näher an ihn heran, so nahe, dass er sicher war, Potter könne seinen Herzschlag in seiner Brust peitschen hören. Seine Nervosität, die er zwischen seinen Fingern auf seiner Haut zerrieb und die sich rot auf das Gesicht gelegt hatte, schien Dracos Entschlossenheit aufkochen zu lassen und als er die Wärme von Potters Körper durch seinen Umhang sickern spürte, schluckte er trocken.  
  
Potter biss sich auf die rosigen Lippen und schloss die Augen. "Du bist so ein Arschloch, Malfoy", knurrte er und schob sich vor Draco.


	10. Dezember 1996 - Severus Snape

Kasper, I love your mother  
I can see her in your eyes  
And I owe you what I owe her  
Or it'll burn me up inside  
Kasper, I'm a man now  
Though sometimes I feel like a kid  
At least I don't feel like nothing  
The way that I once did  
_Sea Wolf - Kasper_

* * *

Severus Snape stand vor der geschlossenen Tür seines Klassenraums und sein Gesicht verzog sich angewidert, als die Erinnerung an das, was er hier vor etwa zwei Wochen hatte sehen müssen, in seine ausgeleierten Gehirnwindungen floss. Gerade an diesem Abend waren weitere Ausschweifungen zu erwarten.  
  
"Homenum revelio", murmelte er, schluckte und verzog die Mundwinkel noch ein bisschen weiter nach unten.  
  
Er sah dabei zu, wie ein Schatten an seinem Schreibtisch vorbeiglitt und die Stufen zu seinen Wohnräumen erklomm und ein Gefühl bitteren Triumphs schob sich in seine Brust und troff in seinen Magen. Er würde ihn ertappen, auf frischer Tat - es war wahrscheinlich Potter, der sich in seine Räume schlich, diese verdammte Weihnachtsparty nutzend, um gegen Severus aufzubegehren und alles in seiner Umgebung mit seiner verdammten Arroganz zu verderben.  
  
Ein dunkles Grinsen grub sich gewaltsam in Severus' verkrampfte Züge, als er abwartete, bis der Schatten hinter seiner Tür verschwand (nur am Rande fragte er sich, wie zum Henker Potter in der Lage war, seine Schutzzauber zu umgehen) und dann betrat er den Klassenraum, die Hand vor Aufregung zitternd. Auch, wenn Dumbledore alles tun würde, um Potter auf dieser Schule zu behalten, er würde Severus nicht daran hindern können, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.  
  
Einbruch in eine Lehrerwohnung - eine Respektlosigkeit. Er spürte, wie sein Magen einen kleinen, freudeverseuchten Ruck machte, als er sich der Tür näherte, durch die der Eindringling verschwunden war. Oh, er würde Potter ein Ohnegleichen für diese Arroganz verleihen, einfach unglaublich - und ihm dann vor der ganzen Klasse dafür den Hintern versohlen, er würde -  
  
Doch als er die Tür öffnete, zuckte er zusammen, denn er blickte nicht in Potters dumpfes Gesicht, sondern in das hohlwangige von Lucius Malfoy, der wie versteinert vor ihm stand, als hätte die Scheußlichkeit des grauen Teppichs ihn gelähmt.  
  
"Lucius!", schnauzte Severus. "Was soll das, hättest du nicht unten warten können?" Missmutig spürte Severus, wie Enttäuschung seine Wangen in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Er schnaubte und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in den ausgefransten Stoff seiner Ärmel.  
  
Lucius kratzte sich an einer unrasierten Wange und Severus beobachtete mit einem seltsam beklommenen Gefühl in seiner Kehle, wie die verschmutzten Fingernägel über die Haut schabten. "Ich bin hier, weil du mich herbestellt hast, Severus. Es ging nicht früher, ich -", krächzte Lucius und unterbrach sich selbst, um in den Taschen seines Umhangs zu wühlen. Seine fahrigen Bewegungen, nein, seine ganze Erscheinung standen in einem solch enormen Kontrast zu seiner früheren, nahezu unerträglich perfekten Präsenz, dass Severus keine weiteren Worte fand.  
  
Als Lucius scheinbar gefunden hatte, wonach er so hektisch suchte, zeigte Severus mit einer Handbewegung in seine Küche, die er für diesen Anlass als am besten geeignet einstufte. Sie war zu klein, um sich wohlzufühlen, es gab reichlich Alkohol in den Schränken und zudem die Möglichkeit, seinen Mageninhalt loszuwerden, ohne etwas Wichtiges zu besudeln.  
  
Abgesehen davon - Severus maß die bunten Plastikstühle seines Vaters aus den Siebzigerjahren mit einem verächtlichen Rümpfen seiner Nase - kam es ihm seltsam passend vor, Dracos Verfehlungen in einem Raum zu erläutern, der der Selbstgeißelung dienlich war.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu dem Lucius, der früher wahrscheinlich über Severus' Einrichtug gespottet hätte, ließ sich dieser stumm auf einen der billig wirkenden Stühle fallen und legte eine Holzpfeife auf den Tisch, als wäre er schon hunderte Male hier gewesen. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust, bevor er finster auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz nahm und den Blümchenaufdruck mit seinem Hintern versteckte.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus und spürte gleichzeitig, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten, als Lucius' Finger die Rankenschnitzerei auf der Pfeife nachzeichneten. Er schwieg und Severus wartete und irgendetwas in seiner Wange begann zu zucken.  
  
"Das - macht Askaban mit einem, Severus", flüsterte Lucius und fuhr sich durch das stumpfe Haar. "Ich war so lange nicht mehr - Nun, _er _ lässt mich selten hinaus." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte Severus aus unbeweglichen, tot wirkenden Augen an.  
  
Wortlos tastete Severus nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn in einer sparsamen Bewegung. Erleichtert, den Blick abwenden zu können, sah er dabei zu, wie die altmodischen Schränke sich öffneten und eine Flasche irgendeines Whiskeys (Severus konnte nicht von sich behaupten, ein Kenner zu sein) mitsamt angeschlagener Gläser zu ihnen herüberschwebte und sich mit einem leisen Klingen auf dem Tisch absetzte. Als Severus die Flasche aufschraubte und die Gläser füllte, fühlten sich seine Bewegungen taub an, als würde er seine Glieder mit dem Inhalt der Flasche ausleeren.  
  
Den Blick auf die schmutzige Tischplatte gerichtet, schob er Lucius eines der Gläser hin und setzte sein eigenes an die Lippen, und als sein Mund endlich, endlich zu brennen anfing, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. "Ich habe dich herbestellt, weil sich Draco etwas unglaublich - etwas unerwartet Widerwärtiges geleistet hat."  
  
Plötzlich legte sich ein Grinsen auf Lucius' blasse Wangen und sein Blick schien sich mit Leben zu füllen. Er hob das Glas an, als wollte er Severus zuprosten und trank, bis es leer war. "Das erinnert mich an früher", sagte Lucius und lächelte. "Draco ist er selbst und du bestellst mich her, um es mir zu sagen - Als wäre nie etwas passiert."  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und biss die Zähne aufeinander, bis es in seinen Ohren knirschte. "Nein, Draco ist nicht er selbst - er ist das Gegenteil von sich selbst, er ist -", sagte er gepresst und er spürte, wie sich eine flammende Röte auf seinen Hals legte, als er die Bilder erneut in sich aufsteigen sah. "Wenn das Draco selbst ist, dann -"  
  
Lucius griff nach der Flasche und goss Severus und sich nach. "Was hat er getan?", fragte Lucius sanft.  
  
Severus spürte, wie seine Fingernägel sich brennend in sein Fleisch pressten und obwohl er hätte schwören können, dass er solche Worte niemals aussprechen könnte, öffnete er den Mund. "Draco lag auf meinem Schreibtisch, vollkommen nackt in den Armen von Harry Potter schlafend, und ganz ehrlich, wenn mich nichts für diesen Augenblick entschädigt, werde ich auf der Stelle aus diesem Fenster springen", blaffte Severus mit einem angespannten Ton in der Stimme.  
  
Er beobachtete Lucius und sah befriedigt, wie sich dessen graue, müde Augen weiteten. "Er hat -" Lucius schluckte überdeutlich, als hätte sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet und Severus glaubte, zu wissen, was ihn beschäftigte. "Das ist -" Er hob seine zitternden Hände vor sein Gesicht und sah sie an, als könnte er nicht glauben, welche zu besitzen und schluckte ein weiteres Mal. "Du weißt sicher, welche Aufgabe Draco erfüllen soll. Doch wenn er -"  
  
Obwohl sein Glas bis zum Rand gefüllt war, griff Lucius nach der Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. "Severus, er wird es nicht mehr tun. Ich glaube, jetzt wird er nicht mehr -"  
  
"Was, wegen Potter?", schnappte Severus und seine Schleimhäute schienen Gift auszuspeien, das seinen Mund mit einem bitteren Geschmack flutete. "Mach' dich nicht lächerlich, er hasst diesen Jungen."  
  
"Tut er das? Oder ist er wütend gewesen, weil er kein Teil von Potters Leben sein durfte?" Severus' Mundwinkel sackten herab und er spürte, wie die Abscheu einen tiefen Krater zwischen seine Augenbrauen zog. Lucius blickte ihn mit einer seltsam konsternierten Miene an. "Du weißt, dass Draco - Anleitung braucht", sagte er, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen, versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
  
Er stützte das spitze Kinn auf seine Handfläche und begann, an dem Etikett der Flasche herumzukratzen. "Draco ist, zu meinem Leidwesen, ein sehr unsicheres Kind und er hat Anschluss gesucht. Es liegt ihm nicht, anzuführen, auch, wenn er gerne den Eindruck erweckt, es wäre anders. Und es ist ausgerechnet Potter, den er sich ausgesucht hat."  
  
"Ja, auf dein Geheiß!", rief Severus, als würde eine derart einfache Erklärung alles besser machen. "Er tat das nur, weil du vollkommen davon überzeugt warst, Potter würde ein neuer, verbesserter dunkler Lord werden." Severus schnaubte. "Vielleicht glaubt er es noch immer, vielleicht -"  
  
"Soll ich glauben, dass Draco schwachsinnig ist, nur, damit ich nicht anerkennen muss, dass er Potter folgen wird, egal, was auch immer der tut?" Lucius lächelte ein zittriges Lächeln und rieb sich über die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. "Es hat sich abgezeichnet, seit er das erste Mal aus Hogwarts in die Ferien kam - er hat über niemand anderen gesprochen, er hat nichts erwähnt, das nicht mit ihm in Verbindung stand. Und jetzt - das ändert alles, Severus."  
  
"Dann hättest du ihn nach Durmstrang schicken sollen, als es noch nicht zu spät war", knurrte Severus. Er fragte sich schon seit zwei Wochen, wie es möglich war, dass ausgerechnet Draco mit Potter - Severus hatte es auf das Hochkochen jugendlicher Gefühle geschoben, auf die Nähe einer Prügelei, auf alles mögliche, nur einen Gedanken hatte er nicht zugelassen. Einen, der bei Lichte besehen der Naheliegendste war. "Das klingt, als wäre er in Potter verliebt."  
  
Lucius lächelte schief und widmete sich wieder dem Etikett der Flasche, das er bereits halb abgerissen hatte. "Ich habe versucht, ihn mit Quidditch abzulenken, wollte ihn mit Strafen auf die richtige Spur bringen und ich habe ihn in den Ferien in das Haus der Notts geschickt, damit -" Er zog die Schultern nach oben und ließ sie dann wieder fallen. "Nichts hatte irgendeine Auswirkung. Potters Abneigung gegen meinen Sohn war die einzige Hoffnung, die ich hatte, ich dachte, er würde ihn für immer hassen und irgendwann würde Draco das einsehen."  
  
"Das dachte ich auch, aber -" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm ein Gedanke kam, der so unerhört war, so unfassbar, dass er ihn lieber verworfen hätte, wenn Potter sich nicht so fremd aufführen würde. Er würde mit Dumbledore reden müssen – über den wahrscheinlichen Verbleib dieser Schlangenfigur. Als er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und die hässlichen Holzfliesen an seiner Decke betrachtete, fragte er sich mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen, wann alles so verdammt kompliziert geworden war.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so ein Vollidiot gewesen", keuchte Lucius plötzlich und seine Stimme klang so schmerzerfüllt, so dunkel von Selbsthass eingefärbt, dass Severus den Blick rasch auf ihn richtete und das laute Knacken seines Nackens ignorierte. Lucius hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, aber die Röte auf seiner Haut war dennoch sichtbar. Sie hatte seine Ohren, seinen Hals befallen wie ein Virus. "Ich hätte an meine Familie, an meinen Sohn denken müssen, ich hätte mich Dumbledore anschließen müssen, als es noch möglich war -"  
  
"Du solltest jetzt besser nicht weiterreden", schnauzte Severus kalt und beobachtete mit einem klammen Gefühl in den Adern, wie Lucius zusammenzuckte. Obwohl auch Severus seiner Meinung war (verdammt, hoffentlich tut er es), sprach er weiter. "Du weißt, was der Dunkle Lord von Verrat dieser Art hält, Lucius. Wenn du jetzt nach Hause gehst, vergessen wir diese Sache. Du sprichst mit Narzissa und ihr überlegt euch, wie ihr Draco überzeugen könnt -"  
  
"Oh, bitte! Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" Verzweifelt, schrill beinahe grub sich Lucius' Stimme in Severus' Gehörgang und er kniff die Augen zusammen und wusste, wenn Lucius jetzt weiterreden würde, dann könnte er nichts mehr tun. "Draco folgt mir schon lange nicht mehr - Er versucht es nicht einmal! Er hat -"  
  
"Du hast nicht gewusst, dass Draco diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen versucht? Er hat immerhin eine Schülerin ins Krankenhaus gebracht, stümperhaft, wenn du mich fragst, aber er versucht es." Sein Mund wurde plötzlich so trocken, dass Severus glaubte, ihn mit seiner Zunge beim Sprechen aufzuscheuern. Er schluckte und atmete tief ein.  
  
Lucius blickte zwischen seinen langen Fingern hervor, sodass es aussah, als würde er seinen Kopf an einen blassen Zaun drücken, und schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. "Und wann soll das gewesen sein? Severus, ich schwöre dir, dass er nicht mehr - Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen."  
  
"Du redest dich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen, Lucius", sagte Severus, die Augen noch immer zu Schlitzen verengt und er spürte, wie er die Nase rümpfte und wie seine Fingernägel halbmondförmige Krater in die Tischplatte prägten. Oh, wenn er doch bloß -  
  
"Schön", sagte Lucius in schneidendem Tonfall und stand auf. "Wenn du mir bitte sagen würdest, wo ich meinen Sohn finden kann, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden." Das Gift troff geradezu aus seiner Stimme und Severus stand ebenfalls auf, erleichtert, dass Lucius endlich so kraftvoll und erhaben wirkte, wie er ihn kannte.  
  
"Ich hole ihn dir, warte in meinem Klassenzimmer."  
  
Als Severus auf Slughorns Räumlichkeiten zuging, wurde ihm mit jedem Schritt klarer, wie kritisch es tatsächlich um sein Patenkind stand, wenn Lucius sich nicht irrte. Oh, hoffentlich irrte er sich - doch Severus wusste es besser. Der Zweifel rumorte in seinem Magen (oder es war der Alkohol). Langsam näherte er sich der Party und schien mit seinem Körper den Kokon eines dichten Klangteppichs zu durchstoßen. Langsame Musik erfüllte den Gang und mit ihr ein seltsamer Geruch nach irgendetwas Süßem und Fleisch und - es war ekelerregend und Severus' Magen tat einen verzweifelten Ruck nach oben.  
  
Er schnaubte und, um irgendetwas zu tun, packte er mit seinen Fingern den Kragen irgendeines Schülers, der sich in einer dunklen Ecke herumdrückte und zog ihn mit aller Kraft in den Gang. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als er das schnelle Fußgetrappel hinter sich hörte, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Junge angsterfüllt vor ihm davonrannte. Gut so, soll er doch abhauen, dieser kleine Vollidiot -  
  
Severus erreichte den tiefen, steinernen Torbogen und tauchte unter kreischend bunter Dekoration ab, hinein in seine persönliche Hölle, und blieb angewidert stehen. Als wollte er sich gegen den Eindruck, jemand habe diesen Raum eingerichtet, ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu verschwenden, schützen, kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust und seine Mundwinkel sanken herab. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Party überhaupt irgendjemandem gefiel, der Geschmack besaß - es war bunt, laut und viel zu voll.  
  
Mit einem hämmernden Gefühl in den Schläfen sah er sich um, auf der Suche nach Draco, doch er konnte in diesem peinlichen Feuerwerk aus roten, goldenen und grünen Stoffbahnen und verdammter Abartigkeit nichts erkennen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Sir?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, ehe er sich umdrehte.  
  
"Was?", blaffte er und Pansy Parkinson zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Sir, da ist jemand - Ich wollte es eigentlich Professor Slughorn sagen, aber er -" Sie deutete auf den Professor, der sich in einem langsamen Walzer offensichtlich volltrunken in der Mitte des Saales um sich selbst drehte. Dann grinste sie und sah Severus mit glänzenden Augen an. "Hinter dem Vorhang stehen zwei und machen rum", sagte sie und klang, als würde sie genießen, was sie tat.  
  
Severus, froh über einen kleinen Aufschub und die Gelegenheit, jemanden zusammenzufalten, wandte sich um und stapfte auf den Vorhang zu, irgendwelche Menschen in seinem Weg zur Seite stoßend. Mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete er den roten, fast durchsichtigen Vorhang, unter dem sie sich zu bewegen schienen wie der Kraken unter der Wasseroberfläche des Sees. Er schnaubte und spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel grub.  
  
"Wer ist das, was denkst du?", kicherte Parkinson hinter ihm und beinahe hätte er sich herumgedreht, um sie anzuschnauzen, doch seine Finger schlangen sich schon um den grobfaserigen Stoff.  
  
Er wartete kurz, lauernd, um den größtmöglichen Effekt zu erzielen. Hinter ihm wurde es still, als würde die halbe Belegschaft gespannt erwarten, was er tat. Severus grinste. Wer auch immer das war, würde sich plötzlich in der peinlichen Situation wiederfinden, der schlüpfrige Mittelpunkt einer aus dem Ruder geratenen Weihnachtsfeier geworden zu sein. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und ein Funke aus hintergründiger Freude entzündete das Blut in seinen Adern. Er würde es genießen.  
  
Ein kleiner Ruck und Severus erstarrte und riss die Augen auf. Eine Sekunde später wünschte er sich, er könnte seine Handlung zurücknehmen, er könnte irgendetwas tun - Doch es war zu spät. Wie im Zeitraffer wirbelten Stoffbahnen um das wild küssende Pärchen herum, als wären es Luftschlangen und ein entsetztes Flüstern brandete hinter ihm auf.  
  
Severus erkannte Draco Malfoy zuerst. Er stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrängt, die Augen halb geschlossen, das Gesicht pudrig rot in Hingabe verzerrt - und er wünschte sich, der Andere, dessen Hintern von langen, schmalen Fingern geknetet wurde, würde sich niemals umdrehen, damit er sich vorstellen könnte, diese zerstrubbelten Haare würden nicht zu Potter gehören.  
  
Doch wie es sich mit solchen Wünschen nun einmal verhielt, ging ein Ruck durch den kleineren Körper und Potter drehte sich um, der Blick noch immer verhangen, und seine verdammten grünen Lily-Augen fanden Severus und plötzlich bohrte sich irgendetwas schmerzhaft in seine Brust, als hätte Potter ihn mit einem unsichtbaren Speer aufgespießt und irgendetwas Lähmendes floss in seinen sich verkrampfenden Kiefer.  
  
Ein Gedanke, schmerzhaft in seiner bloßen, ungeschliffenen Rohheit, spaltete sein Gehirn und Severus bemerkte nicht, wie seine Finger sich kreisend auf seine Schläfen legten. Er versuchte, die Augen abzuwenden, um nicht mehr zu sehen, wie Potter verdammt nochmal diesen verdammten Lily-Blick an Malfoy verschwendete.  
  
Severus rümpfte die Nase und sah endlich weg, sah, wie Draco langsam zu sich kam und auf die Lippe biss und unsicher, verdattert in die Menge starrte, die eine Wand aus Schweigen um sie herum aufgebaut zu haben schien.  
  
Dann kam Bewegung in Severus' vertrockneten Geist und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, ging er zwei Schritte nach vorn und packte die beiden Jungen an den Oberarmen, presste Fingernägel in Fleisch und zog sie durch den Festsaal.  
  
Mit steifen Gliedern ruckte er an Potters Arm, doch er bewegte sich nicht schnell genug. Severus hatte Mühe, sich umzudrehen und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, verlangsamt, als würde er sich durch sirupgetränkte Watte bewegen, sah er, wie Potter herausfordernd in Grangers weißes Gesicht grinste.  
  
Er zog stärker, bis Potter von ihr weggerissen wurde, und Severus erwartete mit einem tauben Gefühl in der Brust diesen Blick aus den grünen Augen brennend auf seiner Haut - doch Potter drehte den Oberkörper nach hinten und schien weiterzugrinsen, obwohl Severus längst vorwärtsging, in die erleichternde Kälte des Gangs.


	11. Dezember 1996 - Draco Malfoy

And I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream

_ Lana del Ray - Once upon a Dream _

* * *

 

Es gab eine Zeit in Dracos Leben, in der er sich mithilfe eines Schneidezaubers die Arme aufgeschlitzt hätte, wenn er in einem solch intimen Moment plötzlich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit geworden wäre. Auch hätten ihn Snapes klammernde Finger um seinen Oberarm gestört oder wie der ihn durch die Gänge zog, schweigend, ohne den Hauch einer Erklärung - Draco sah zur Seite, wo Harry Potter sich wehrlos abführen ließ. Er war so nahe, dass Draco seinen Duft nach einer Art verschwommenem Gewitter wahrnehmen konnte, so nahe, dass er die Spiegelung in den Gläsern dieser lächerlichen Brille sehen konnte.  
  
Draco zog seine raugeküsste Lippe zwischen die Zähne, befühlte die Hautfetzen mit der Zunge und lächelte, als der Schrecken in seinen Gliedern von wärmender Zufriedenheit fortgespült wurde. Er spürte kaum, wie seine Beine sich vorwärtsbewegten, von Snape fortgezogen, als wäre er eine Puppe, denn er wusste, was auch immer geschehen würde, diese Erinnerung würde er nie vergessen können.  
  
Als Harry ihn anblickte, eine seltsame Mischung aus einer arglosen Frage und Belustigung im Blick, begann sein Herz zu wummern, als wäre es ihm in Dracos Brust zu eng geworden - vielleicht war es so. Es fühlte sich dick und schwer an, träge beinahe, wie es all die glücklichen Gefühle durch seinen Körper pumpte. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ohne sein Zutun an und als er über irgendeine vorstehende Steinfliese stolperte, blubberte eine kaum zu unterdrückende Heiterkeit seine Speiseröhre hinauf.  
  
"Harry", sagte Draco, langsam, bedächtig, als wollte er testen, wie es klang, wie der Name sich in seinem Mund anfühlte und ein leises Kichern war die Antwort. Ein Kichern, von geröteten, wundgeküssten Lippen entblößt, die grünen Augen im Lachen zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
"Draco", grinste Harry und irgendetwas in seinem Hals begann zu flattern und -  
  
"Wenn ihr nicht auf der Stelle still seid, hänge ich euch nackt aus dem Fenster!", blaffte Professor Snape ohne sich umzudrehen und zog noch ein bisschen kräftiger an ihren Armen, bevor er stehenblieb und beide Jungen mit Schwung gegen seinen Rücken knallten.  
  
"Was sollen wir bei Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", fragte Harry, ohne dem Zusammenstoß Beachtung zu schenken, sah zur Seite und lächelte Draco an. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht verboten ist, einen anderen Schüler zu küssen."  
  
Um sich zu orientieren, blickte Draco kurz zur Seite, in die steinernen Fratzen der Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Schulleiters und irgendetwas Kaltes fiel wie ein Tropfen in seine gewärmte Brust und schien sich mit jedem Herzschlag weiter auszubreiten; es würde nicht lange dauern, bis seine Fröhlichkeit begraben würde unter einer Schutthalde aus Schuld und Scham. Dumbledore. Sein verdammter Auftrag, seine einzige, verdammte Chance -  
  
"Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was Ihr Treiben für Folgen haben könnte?", schrie Snape plötzlich. Draco zuckte zusammen und blickte in das wutverzerrte, rote Gesicht seines Patenonkels. "Auf dieser sogenannten Party waren nicht nur Sie mit Ihrer verdammten Verantwortungslosigkeit, Potter, sondern auch Kinder von Todessern!", spie er und mit einem Mal hämmerte Angst durch Dracos Schädel, als ihm klarwurde, dass er durch seine Leichtsinnigkeit, Harry auf dieser Party zu küssen, sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte.  
  
"Ach, stimmt ja", raunte Harry in Dracos Richtung. "Da war ja was auf deinem linken Arm." In seinem Blick lag - nicht das, was Draco in Anbetracht seiner Worte erwartet hätte. Er schluckte und in seinem Rücken erwachten die Wasserspeier plötzlich zum Leben und sprangen beiseite.  
  
Rasch gaben sie den Blick auf einen großen, dünnen Mann frei, dessen weißer Bart in seinen Gürtel gesteckt war, und Draco musste den Impuls unterdrücken, wegzulaufen und sich irgendwo zu verkriechen, als die hellblauen Augen ihn erfassten. Es schien, als würden sie direkt durch ihn hindurchsehen.  
  
"Direktor, diese beiden Schüler haben -", begann Snape, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, indem er seine knochige Hand hob.  
  
"Kommt bitte mit, wir haben Wichtiges zu besprechen", sagte er ruhig, doch lag eine zwingende Kraft in seinen Worten und Draco, dessen Beine sich leer und ausgelaugt anfühlten, watschelte ihm unsicher hinterher, die Wendeltreppe hinauf bis in das Büro, die Schritte von Harry in seinen Ohren verfolgend, als könnte er ihn dadurch festhalten, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf Harry fokussierte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein - es war ein Ort voller Wunder, voller komischer Gerätschaften und Bücher. An einem anderen Tag und ohne gedankenlähmende Furcht hätte er sich stundenlang allein mit Starren beschäftigen können - er hätte das fein verarbeitete Denkarium angesehen, sich mit den zahlreichen Portraits vergangener Schulleiter unterhalten und -  
  
"Draco", sagte Lucius und erhob sich aus dem bequem wirkenden Sessel.  
  
"Was machst du hier?" Eigentlich wollte Draco sich höflicherweise nach dem Befinden seines Vaters erkundigen (so verdammt ungepflegt hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen), doch die Frage war über seine Lippen getropft, ehe er sie abbremsen konnte.  
  
"Nun, ich -" Als Draco spürte, wie Harry und Snape hinter ihm in das Büro traten, unterbrach sein Vater sich und begann, seine Wange zu zerkratzen. Er sah in seinen Augenwinkeln, wie Severus wie ein dunkler Schemen an ihm vorbeieilte und Lucius an den Schultern in den Sessel drückte.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem", keifte Snape. "Diese dummen, dummen Gören haben sich beim Küssen erwischen lassen, auf einer öffentlichen Party -"  
  
Eine federleichte Berührung kitzelte die Haut an seiner Hand, die reglos neben Dracos Oberschenkel baumelte und einen Moment später unterbrach Harry Professor Snape. "Das ist nicht ganz richtig, denn es war Snape, der -"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise.  
  
"Es war Professor Snape, der uns dabei präsentiert hat", schloss Harry mit einem giftigen Tonfall und Draco, der den Kopf gedreht hatte, sah, wie ein triumphierendes Lächeln sich aufreizend langsam in seine roten Wangen grub und in diesem Moment fiel es ihm nahezu unvorstellbar schwer, sich nicht einfach hinüberzulehnen und in dem Duft des schwarzen Haares zu ersaufen.  
  
"Details!", blaffte Snape. "Fakt ist, dass -"  
  
"Severus, ich habe mich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen", sagte Lucius ruhig und legte eine seiner Hände auf die Snapes, die sich noch immer in seine Schultern drückten. "Es ist vorbei, du kannst offen sprechen. Wir werden uns dieser Gefahr nicht mehr aussetzen."  
  
Draco hätte laut gelacht, wenn er seinen Vater nicht besser gekannt hätte. Der gerade Rücken, die Ruhe, die er ausströmte, bestätigten seine Worte. Er schluckte mehrmals, als könnte er den Kloß in seinem Hals so auflösen und dann schlängelten sich Harrys Finger um seine eigenen und beruhigten seinen rasenden Puls.  
  
Und als wären es nicht genug Überraschungen gewesen, die er hatte erdulden müssen, ließ Severus die Schultern seines Vaters los, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ein Bücherregal, kreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sagte nur ein einziges Wort. "Gut."  
  
Erneut erhob Lucius sich und straffte den Rücken und Draco glaubte, wenn nicht augenblicklich ein Meteor in diesen Turm krachen würde, würde er lachen, bis er daran erstickte, und dann, vor seinem Tod, wahnsinnig werden. Es ergab keinen Sinn, das war -  
  
"Gut? Severus, mir hast du gesagt, ich solle nach Hause gehen und mir überlegen, wie ich Draco überzeugen kann, die Finger von -"  
  
"Was hast du denn jetzt vor? Du weißt, dass er dich jagen wird, dich und deine Familie", unterbrach Snape und ein düsterer Ausdruck schien seinem Gesicht anzuhaften. "Und Narzissa, sie ist -"  
  
Dumbledore klatschte plötzlich in die Hände, sodass Draco erschrocken zusammenfuhr und Harrys Finger so stark drückte, dass ein leises Stöhnen an seine Ohren schwebte. "Es wird Zeit - Sie, Severus, werden Narzissa Malfoy so unauffällig, wie es Ihnen nur möglich ist, aus dem Anwesen der Malfoys herausholen und in das derzeitig am besten gesicherte Haus des Ordens bringen." Dumbledores sonst so warme Stimme hatte einen befehlsgewohnten Ton angenommen und ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sah, wie Snape sich versteifte. "Ich nehme an, Lucius wird Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht ein hilfreicher Tippgeber sein."  
  
"Aber wenn ich -", begann Draco und unterbrach sich, als er spürte, wie sein Puls durch sein Zahnfleisch raste. "Wir können dann nie mehr nach Hause, oder wie sollen wir -" Die Hand, die nicht von Harry gehalten wurde, glitt in sein Haar und verschränkte sich darin. "Der Dunkle Lord ist in unserem Haus, er -"  
  
"Wenn du am Leben bleiben möchtest - und ich nehme an, das möchtest du - müssen wir alle gewisse Opfer bringen, Draco", sagte Lucius und ein harter Ausdruck hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt. "Wir werden in einem Haus von Ordensmitgliedern unterkommen und uns damit arrangieren, hast du mich verstanden?" Obwohl er aussah, als wollte er seinen Körper mit bloßer Willenskraft davon abhalten, sich zu schütteln, sackten seine Mundwinkel angewidert herab.  
  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete Draco, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, und klammerte sich an Harrys Hand, der scheinbar zu alledem keine Meinung hatte und ein Wust aus Gefühlen schien seinen Körper zu paralysieren. Er beobachtete seinen Vater, wie er Severus mit ausladenden Gesten beschrieb, welchen Geheimgang auf Malfoy Manor er für sein Vorhaben, seine Mutter zu retten, nutzen könne, als hätte er, Lucius, nie etwas anderes vorgehabt.  
  
Sein Kopf schien Draco so leer wie der Geldbeutel eines Weasleys und er sah mit einem tauben Gefühl im Magen zu, wie Severus nickte und mit rauschendem Umhang aus dem Büro schritt. Dann klatschte Dumbledore erneut in die Hände, doch diesmal zuckte Draco nicht zusammen. Er schaute leer in die Richtung des Schulleiters, der ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte und die Hände aneinander rieb.  
  
"Ich darf doch davon ausgehen, dass Sie den Ernst der Lage verstanden haben, Lucius?" Obwohl er seinen Vater ansprach, hatte sein Blick Draco erfasst und der nickte tonlos. "Sie werden mit ihrer Gastfamilie trotz ihrer alten Fehde zusammenarbeiten müssen. Wir können angesichts der aktuellen Ereignisse nicht warten - oder uns angemessen vorbereiten. Deswegen muss ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie alle sich benehmen werden."  
  
Draco lächelte schwach, als ihm klarwurde, wo er seinen nächsten Lebensabschnitt verbringen würde und obwohl es ihm in der Theorie nicht schwerfiel, sich zu entschuldigen, nett und höflich zu sein, wusste er, dass es schmerzen und sein gesamtes Weltbild einstürzen lassen würde. Zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es ein verdammter Alptraum gewesen war, ein Todesser zu werden und nichts mit Ehre und Größe zu tun hatte.  
  
Er sah Harry an, der seinen Blick mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen erwiderte und ihm eine Kusshand zuwarf, und ein Lachen troff aus Dracos Mund, wahnsinnig beinahe, und sein Vater räusperte sich und blickte pikiert auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände seines Sohnes und Harry Potters. Draco löste seine Hand nicht von der Harrys, er lachte weiter, bis die Verzweiflung in seinem Herzen verschwamm.  
  
"Nun, dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit. Einer der großen Vorteile, der Schulleiter Hogwarts zu sein", sagte Dumbledore mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln im Gesicht, "ist es, die Freiheit zu haben, zu apparieren, wann man möchte. Ich werde Sie jetzt alle zum Fuchsbau bringen."  
  
Die Nacht umfing Draco wie ein undurchdringlicher Teppich aus kaltem Wind und Dunkelheit und klärte auf wundersame Weise seinen aufgescheuerten Geist. Als der Schwindel des Apparierens aus seinen Gliedern herausgeströmt war, richtete er sich auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ein windschiefes Haus und hoffte, dass dieser Alptraum einer Hütte nicht ausgerechnet der Ort war, in dem er in der nächsten Zeit würde leben müssen.  
  
"Meine Hand tut echt weh", sagte Harrys weiche Stimme neben ihm und Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen hatte. Harry lachte und streckte seinen Rücken durch wie eine Katze. "Oh, ich hasse das. Wieso können wir nicht immer auf Besen reisen?"  
  
"Weil wir keine Zeit für sowas haben", schimpfte Lucius gepresst, bevor er den Arm des Schulleiters losließ, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er stellte sich gerade hin und richtete seinen Zauberhut mit spitzen Fingern und ein Ausdruck von Missfallen lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Auch Draco, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass seine Hand sich noch immer in Dumbledores Umhang verkrallt hatte, ließ los und bereute es augenblicklich, denn seine Beine schienen nachzugeben und unter Dumbledores Blick, der alles zu durchschauen schien, brodelte eine dunkle Übelkeit durch seinen Magen hindurch in seine Brust.  
  
Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte dann aufmunternd, ehe er sich umwandte und in die Richtung der Hütte ging, genau wie Draco befürchtet hatte. Er sah zu, wie sein Vater eine würdevolle Haltung annahm und ohne erkennbare Regung hinterherstapfte durch schlammigen Dreck, der seinen Schritten einen flatschenden Unterton verlieh.  
  
"Also, dass wir hier landen würden, habe ich ja befürchtet, aber ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich nicht zuhöre, dann würde es ein anderes Haus sein", schwafelte Harry neben ihm und ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter fallen. "Ron ist nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen", sagte er düster und schniefte. "Und Hermine nach dem heutigen Abend wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr."  
  
Obwohl Draco sich nicht sicher war, wie er überhaupt noch sprechen könnte, ohne zu sabbern, öffnete er den Mund. "Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich war ein verdammtes Arschloch zu ihnen und wenn sie mich nicht im Schlaf ermorden würden, wäre ich sehr überrascht." Er blickte zu Harry und sah nur dessen wirres Haar, das sich federleicht auf seiner Schulter verteilt hatte und seine Hand, die scheinbar gedankenlos die Schlangenstickerei auf seinem Umhang befühlte.  
  
"So sind sie nicht - glaube ich." Harrys Stimme troff durch den Stoff an seinem Arm warm auf Dracos Haut. "Nein, ich weiß es. Vielleicht gewöhnen sie sich ja an dich, wenn sie mir erstmal irgendwann verziehen haben. Bis dahin sollten wir -" Er unterbrach sich und Draco spürte, wie er an seiner Schulter mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Es gibt hier einen alten Schuppen mit Muggelkrempel. Da würde uns nie jemand finden. Vielleicht. Ähm."  
  
"Ich kann überhaupt nicht glauben, was alles passiert ist", flüsterte Draco und sah sich plötzlich von hellgrünen Augen angestarrt. "Ich meine", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu, "dass ich auf diese Party wollte, weil du - Und dann das", schloss er lahm und Harrys Lachen trieb eine brennende Röte seinen Nacken hinauf und ein Grinsen grub sich in sein Gesicht, weil er sich wie ein Vollidiot benahm -  
  
"Jetzt setzt euch endlich in Bewegung!", schrie Lucius von einem Hügel herab und blendete sie mit einem so hellen Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab, als wollte er ihre Augen verglühen lassen.  
  
"Urgh", sagte Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er sich durch den sämigen Schlamm nach oben kämpfte und als Draco ihm langsam folgte, befand er verwundert, dass "Urgh" seine Situation bestens beschrieb.


	12. Dezember 1996 - Harry Potter

I Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you, I don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come

_ Imagine Dragons - Demons _

* * *

Als Harry den Fuchsbau betrat und sein erkalteter Körper in der plötzlichen Wärme zu zittern begann, kam es ihm so vor, als würde er sich in einer anderen Dimension befinden.  
  
Die Finger mit denen von Draco Malfoy verschränkt, sah er auf den einstigen Todesser Lucius Malfoy, der in der Küche stand und seinen Spitzhut verärgert mit den Händen knetete, als wollte er ihn auswingen. Er sprach leise und ruhig und sein Blick huschte rasch zwischen dem vollgestellten Bücherregal und der magischen Uhr hin und her. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und blickte zu Mrs. Weasley, die auf einem der Stühle saß, eine leere Tasse umklammerte und Dumbledore in einem Ausdruck wortlosen Entsetzens anstarrte.  
  
"Mir sind die Umstände sicherlich ebenso unangenehm, das kann ich Ihnen versichern", sagte Lucius und irgendetwas Dunkles färbte seine Stimme ein. "Dürfte ich vielleicht ... einen Anbau vorschlagen?" Er rümpfte die Nase.  
  
Albus Dumbledore lehnte seinen hageren Körper gegen die Arbeitsplatte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Molly, ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange, aber wir haben nur begrenzte Kräfte - wenn der Orden alle gleichermaßen schützen soll, dann geht das nur hier oder im Hauptquartier."  
  
Molly starrte in ihre Tasse und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie Schmerzen. "Dann zöge ich das Hauptquartier vor. Hier kann man sich -", sie sah auf Lucius Malfoys starr wirkende Gestalt, "- kaum aus dem Weg gehen."  
  
Dumbledore gluckste, schlang seine langen Finger um den Henkel eines Teekessels und während er ihn mit Wasser füllte und aufsetzte, sprach er leise. "Wenn Sie sich vertragen würden, müssten Sie sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen. In dunklen Zeiten wie diesen sollten wir alle ein wenig mehr zusammenrücken, möchte ich meinen."  
  
Molly sprang auf und ihr Stuhl schob sich so laut über den Boden nach hinten, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie eine tiefe Röte Lucius' Hals entflammte. "Ja, aber wie soll man solche Angriffe vergeben? Wie vergibt man Todesserangriffe und -"  
  
"Vermutlich genauso, wie man ständige Verdächtigungen vergibt, Hausdurchsuchungen und weiß der Henker -", grollte Lucius und er schien zu taumeln. "Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir beste Freunde werden sollen, aber ich kann mich für das Obdach erkenntlich zeigen. Wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe, würde es sehr wahrscheinlich für ein neues Haus reichen."  
  
"Sehen Sie, Professor Dumbledore? Das wird nicht funktionieren!", schimpfte Molly und deutete mit dem Arm nach vorn, wo ihre Augen, zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt, Lucius erfasst hatten. "Wie soll ich, wie soll mein Mann glauben, dass er und seine Frau uns nicht sofort an Sie-wissen-schon-wen verraten?"  
  
Harry beobachtete, wie Dumbledore den Mund öffnete, die Arme in einer komisch wirkenden Geste erhoben, und eine schadenfrohe Heiterkeit blubberte in seiner Brust nach oben und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, damit sie nicht hervorbrach. "Das ist aber eine echt blöde Frage", flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr und sein warmer Atem zerschellte an seiner Haut und Harry sah ihn an, sah auf seine gerötete Haut und irgendetwas Warmes troff in seinen Magen.  
  
"Weil ich die Todesser bereits verlassen habe! In diesem Moment ist Severus unterwegs und rettet meine Frau aus meinem eigenen Haus!", rief Lucius mit bebender Stimme. "Ich könnte nie zurückkehren, er würde nicht nur mich auf der Stelle töten. Wenn Sie mir zutrauen, Sie und Ihren _kostbaren _ Gatten zu verraten - wäre es immer noch der Tod meiner eigenen Familie."  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, und wenn er weiterhin so liebevolle Bemerkungen einstreut, stehen wir Weihnachten noch hier und gucken ihnen beim Streiten zu", raunte er, sah zur Seite und als er bemerkte, wie nah Harry ihm war, lehnte er sich nach vorn, bis seine Lippen auf Harrys Stirn auflagen.  
  
"Das ist auch der Grund, aus dem ich Lucius, zumindest in diesem Punkt, vertraue", schloss Dumbledore und Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu, wie er langsam zum Tisch ging und heißes Wasser aus dem Teekessel in Mrs. Weasleys Tasse goss, dann aber schloss er die Augen und atmete Dracos eigentümlichen süßen Geruch ein.  
  
"Er könnte ein Spion sein", argumentierte Molly zögernd. "Ja, Sie-wissen-schon-wer könnte ihn als Spion geschickt haben -"  
  
Als sein Herz gegen den Käfig seiner Rippen hämmerte und eine rasende Aufregung durch seine Adern pumpte, hob Harry den Kopf und drückte seinen Mund auf Dracos Lippen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die weiche, trockene Haut. Er öffnete die Augen, gerade weit genug, um zu sehen, wie Dracos Gesichtszüge verschwammen, als er den Kuss erwiederte und seine Arme schlangen sich um den schmalen Rücken.  
  
"Molly", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das nicht der Fall ist, vor allem deswegen, weil Lucius' Sohn Draco ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hat. Wir können -" Er unterbrach sich selbst. "Oh."  
  
"Harry, du -", keuchte Draco in der Sekunde, in der Harry an seiner Unterlippe saugte, die Zeit nutzend, um eventuelle Einwände vorzubringen, doch Harrys Zunge fing die Worte ab und hinderte sie daran hinauszuströmen, und Draco schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen den Türrahmen sinken.  
  
"Das habe ich gemeint", sagte Lucius und Harry, der sich gegen Draco drängte, hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon er da sprach und es war ihm auch verdammt egal. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in den weichen Stoff des Umhangs und sein Puls ließ sein Zahnfleisch pochen. Dracos Hände streichelten seine Schultern und setzten seine Haut in Flammen.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn allein dafür töten", sagte irgendjemand und Harry biss in die weichen Lippen, denn er hielt es nicht aus, es war zu viel der Flammen, zu viel von allem und als Draco keuchte und seine Hände hinabrutschten, begann er, an dem Umhang zu zerren und -  
  
"Jungs, bitte! Das ist nun wirklich nicht der Moment, um -" Die Stimme verlor sich irgendwo in der flackernden Atmosphäre und Harry konnte ihr nicht folgen, alles, was er hörte, war Dracos Atem und das Sirren in seinen Adern und das reißende Geräusch des Umhangs.  
  
Als seine Lippen abrutschten, glitt er tiefer, an Dracos Wange hinab bis zu dem weichen Hals und seine Zunge fing salzige Haut ein und er leckte und saugte an dem rasenden Puls und die Hände zerrten an irgendetwas und dann sank Draco am Türrahmen hinab und zog ihn mit sich -  
  
Plötzlich wurde Harry von einer unsichtbaren Macht nach hinten gerissen und kam taumelnd an der anderen Seite des Eingangs zum Stehen. Sein Blick erfasste Draco, der ihm gegenübersaß, die Arme halb nach ihm ausgestreckt und mit merkwürdig verzweifeltem Ausdruck auf dem erröteten Gesicht. Harry schluckte und ein Funke entzündete sich in seiner Brust.  
  
"Was soll das?", hörte er sich fauchen und starrte Dumbledore an, der den Zauberstab in seinen Gürtel steckte und mit seinen hellblauen Augen durch Harry hindurchzusehen schien. Er spürte, wie sich ein wütender Ausdruck in sein Gesicht drängte und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
"Harry, ich glaube, du solltest dich beruhigen - und dich darauf besinnen, wo du gerade bist", mahnte er und irgendetwas an Harry schien einen Ausdruck der Verwunderung in seinen Blick zu treiben, aber das war ihm egal - in seinem Zorn zog Harry den Zauberstab aus der Brusttasche seines Umhangs und richtete ihn auf Dumbledore und überraschte Ausrufe dröhnten in seinem Gehörgang, übertönten das laute Rauschen seines Pulses.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, wo ich bin!", blaffte Harry. "Sie können nicht einfach hingehen und mich bei sowas -" Dracos lange Finger tauchten in sein Sichtfeld ein und legten sich auf seine Hand, kleine Funken über seine Haut treibend.  
  
"Tu' es nicht", sagte Draco leise und Harrys Zorn schien aus seinen Füßen in den Boden zu fließen und er schluckte und steckte den Zauberstab mit bebenden Händen weg.  
  
"Ich wollte nicht - Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry und sah von Mollys blassem Gesicht zu dem von Lucius Malfoy, der ihn anstarrte, die Augenbrauen erhoben und dann zu Dumbledore, der entspannt in der Mitte des Raumes stand, ein wacher Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen, als würde er Tiere im Zoo beobachten.  
  
Dumbledores Blick wirkte so durchdringend, dass Harry glaubte, er wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch dann klatschte er in die Hände und wandte sich an Molly. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit für die Jungs, schlafen zu gehen. Müdigkeit tritt zuweilen in seltsamen Formen auf und nach all der Aufregung -" Er unterbrach sich selbst und lächelte Molly an.  
  
Sie erhob sich und ging langsam auf Harry zu, als würde sie befürchten, dass er sie angriff und das Bedauern schien ihm die Kehle zusammenzuschnüren. "Harry, mein Lieber, ich werde dich bei Ronald unterbringen. Er kommt morgen früh nach Hause, bis dahin kannst du dich erholen." Sie streckte den Arm aus, wie um seine Schulter zu umfassen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders und wandte sich ab. Sie sah ihn nicht an.  
  
Mit seltsam tauben Beinen trottete Harry ihr hinterher und spürte Dumbledores Blick noch in seinem Nacken brennen, als er die Küche hinter sich ließ und die knarzenden Treppen nach oben ging.  
  
Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Harry einsah, dass er in dieser orangeroten Höllengießerei eines Zimmers keinen Schlaf finden würde. Nicht nur, dass er sich fühlte wie von seiner verfluchten Schuld durchgekaut und ausgewürgt - Draco Malfoy legte sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken, verseuchte sie mit seinem Geruch und dem Gefühl seiner Haut zwischen Harrys Zähnen.  
  
Draco, der mit seinen dämlichen weichen Lippen nur ein Stockwerk unter ihm schlief, das Zimmer mit seinen Eltern teilend. Wenn Draco _fucking _ Malfoy nie vorgehabt hatte, auf seine Warnung zu reagieren, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, wieso kam er dann nicht nach oben, wieso -  
  
Harry keuchte unter der siedenden Hitze und warf die flauschige Decke von seinem Körper. Befriedigt lauschte er dem Flatschen, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam und versuchte, die Gedanken an Draco zu verdrängen. Er würde sich entschuldigen müssen und -  
  
Wie kleine aggressive Vögel kehrten die unwillkommenen Gedanken zurück und hackten mit ihren zarten Schnäbeln auf ihn ein und fraßen sich durch seine Bedenken, als wären sie ein Teppich aus schmackhaften Körnern und dann tauchte wieder Dracos Gesicht vor ihm auf, diesmal gerötet und verschwitzt, sich mit jedem Stoß von Harrys Unterleib verzerrend in eine Maske aus Gier und Lust und -  
  
Warum zum Henker kam Malfoy nicht einfach her - er wusste, wo Harry schlief; so blöd war er doch nun wirklich nicht. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ er eine seiner Hände seinen Bauch hinabgleiten, während Dracos Keuchen in seiner Erinnerung so klar hervortrat, als wäre er in diesem Moment hier. (Was er verdammt noch mal auch sein sollte -)  
  
Als seine Fingerspitzen unter den Bund seiner Pyjamahose krochen und federleicht über die gekräuselten Haare strichen, zog er sie zurück, als hätte die Berührung sie verbrannt. Das war nicht, was er wollte, das war absolut bescheuert -  
  
Er sprang aus dem Bett, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Wut und Erregung in seinem Bauch, ging mit raschen Schritten zur Tür und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er nicht allein in diesem Haus war, riss er sie auf und rannte die Stufen nach unten.  
  
Vor der Tür des Zimmers, in dem die Malfoys schliefen, zögerte er kurz, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er nicht hereingehen musste. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und eine fieberhafte Vorfreude kroch aus seiner Brust hinab in seinen Bauch und noch tiefer und entzündete und verkohlte alles auf ihrem Weg in einem Strom aus siedender Lava. Harry schluckte, wandte sich ab und ging die Stufen hinab, langsamer nun.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt, den er tat, rieb seine Erektion gegen die weiche Hose und er wusste, dass das, was er nun tun würde, eine unausgesprochene Grenze einreißen würde, aber es war seine eigene Schuld - es war Dracos verfluchte Schuld, dass er sich nicht in Rons Zimmer geschlichen hatte.  
  
Als er auf dem Treppenabsatz zum Stehen kam, sah er durch die Dunkelheit hindurch in das Wohnzimmer und erkannte die Umrisse von Draco Malfoy, der auf der Couch saß und an einer Tasse nippte. Harry grinste und pirschte, so leise er konnte, auf die Armlehne der Couch zu.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Draco nicht mit ihm gerechnet oder es lag daran, dass er müde in die Leere starrte, doch er sah nicht auf, bis Harry neben ihm stand und das blasse Gesicht in der Finsternis, die ihn umgab, gut erkennen konnte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wartete, bis Draco ihn bemerkte.  
  
"Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Draco und rutschte träge ein Stück zur Seite. "Vater meckert ununterbrochen." Er rieb sich langsam mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und als er sie sinken ließ, fing Harry eine von ihnen aus der Luft und legte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, auf seinen Schritt.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und zog die Lippe zwischen die Zähne. "Und das ist deine Schuld. Du hättest -" Er unterbrach sich, als sich ein Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete und der begann, seine Hand quälend langsam auf- und abzubewegen. Als die Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterleib aufbaute und ihn zu versengen schien, unerträglich wurde, zog Draco seine Hand aus Harrys Griff.  
  
"Warum setzt du dich nicht erstmal?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Unterton in der Stimme. "Es ist wirklich unhöflich, einfach hinzugehen und die Hände von Leuten auf dein Genital zu legen."  
  
Harry schnaubte und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, seine brennenden Wangen ignorierend. "Etwa genauso unhöflich, wie daran zu reiben und es dann doch sein zu lassen?", brummte Harry, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, als könnte eine solche Umklammerung sein wild pochendes Herz beruhigen.  
  
"Vermutlich sollte ich dir einmal den Unterschied zwischen Aktion und Reaktion erklären", spottete Draco und grinste. "Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn du die falsche Hand von der falschen Person erwischst." Er lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte das Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab.  
  
Dann sah Harry die weiße Haut unter dem Kragen des Hemdes hervorblitzen wie eine unerträgliche Erinnerung an einen vollen, weichen Geschmack und er beugte sich vor und fing sie mit seinen Lippen ein. "Als würde ich das bei jemand anderem machen", flüsterte er gegen die warme Haut und rückte näher an Draco heran, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in ihn hineinzukriechen und doch schien es nicht genug zu sein.  
  
"Ganz sicher wollte ich damit nicht andeuten, dass du zum Beispiel - Oh -" Als Draco zu reden begann, saugte Harry an seinem Hals, versuchte, ihm die Worte zu rauben, und ließ seine Fingerspitzen langsam an der Außenseite der Oberschenkel entlangstreichen und der keuchende Atem übertönte das Knistern des Stoffes unter Harrys Fingern.  
  
Hastig drängte er Draco nach hinten, küssend und streichelnd, bis er auf ihm lag und seine Erektion gegen ein Bein presste. Er atmete schnell, als könnte die Hitze, die ihn erfasst hatte, auf diese Weise gelöscht werden, und seine Hand tastete sich an dem seltsam verdrehten Körper unter ihm entlang, an einem Hüftknochen vorbei, nur unzureichend von Kleidung bedeckt, ertastete einen bebenden Oberschenkel, glitt hinauf bis zu -  
  
"Harry, du musst nicht -" Ein Keuchen unterbrach ihn, als Harrys Finger über einen viel zu engen Hosenbund strichen. "Ich kann dir sowieso nicht widerstehen, du musst sowas nicht - Oh scheiße, Harry -"  
  
Als er Dracos verdammte Hose irgendwie über die Hüften zerrte, wurden dessen Worte unzusammenhängend, verstümmelt von einer Erwartung, die Harry nicht vorhatte, so rasch zu erfüllen. Er spürte, wie sich ein hämisches Grinsen in seine Wangen grub, als seine Hand Dracos Schwanz aussparte und stattdessen den flachen Bauch wieder hinaufstrich, eine Spur aus Gänsehaut zurücklassend.  
  
"Das ist deine Schuld, Malfoy", knurrte Harry und küsste und leckte sich hoch, den Kiefer entlang, stieß mit seinen Hüften gegen irgendetwas Festes. Draco keuchte und krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in Harrys Schultern, brennende Halbmonde in sein Fleisch prägend. "Du hättest in mein Zimmer kommen sollen." Seine Finger schlängelten sich in weiches, blondes Haar und verkrampften sich darin - die kümmerliche Wut in seinem Bauch war schon längst mit dieser verfluchten Lust verkocht, die Harry so gut wie fremd war und er lachte gegen Dracos Wange, ein Ton, der in scharfem Kontrast stand zu dem, was er tat -  
  
"Ich - konnte nicht -" Die Nägel lösten sich aus seiner Haut, kratzten über seinen Rücken nach unten, sich in dem Stoff seines Shirts verfangend. "Da waren so viele -", er stöhnte, als Harry in sein Ohrläppchen biss, daran saugte, bis sich ein taubes Gefühl auf seine Zunge legte, und Fingerkuppen strichen über die Haut an seinen Hüften, "zu viele Leute -"  
  
Die Stimme verlor sich auf Harrys glühender Haut und er versuchte, so viel von Draco mit dem Mund einzufangen, wie er nur konnte und als er begann, hilflos, wahnhaft beinahe, zuzustoßen und seine Erektion an der nackten, schwitzigen Haut von Draco abrutschte, verschwamm seine Sicht und riss alles mit sich fort. Er war Anspannung und Kontraktion, zentriert in einem kleinen Teil seines Körpers und für einen kurzen Moment, mit dem Flattern einer Wimper, war es ihm, als würde er selbst aus sich herausfließen.  
  
"Oh, oh nein", seufzte Harry in Dracos Haar und schloss die Augen in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch, den Schwindel wegzublinzeln und sein wummerndes Herz zu beruhigen, das irgendwo außerhalb seiner Brust zu schlagen schien. Er glaubte, den Verstand verloren zu haben, eine solche verfluchte Peinlichkeit -  
  
Aber lange, schlanke Finger krochen über seinen Hinterkopf, drückten ihn fester gegen den feuchtgeküssten Hals und obwohl er nicht sehen konnte, was Draco tat, hörte er es an seinem Keuchen, das immer schneller von den wunden Lippen troff, und er spürte es an der Hand, die in kurzen Abständen gegen seinen Unterbauch stieß, an der Kraft, mit der Draco ihn umklammerte und er biss erneut zu, leckte die Haare mit seiner Zunge beiseite, über die pochende Haut und es dauerte nicht lange, bis -  
  
Als Draco kam, saugte Harry sich an seinem Hals fest, damit das alberne Lachen nicht aus ihm hervorblubberte, denn Draco hechelte, als würde er einen Hügel hinaufrennen, und dann spritzte er sein Sperma warm und klebrig bis auf Harrys Brust, doch das Hecheln hörte auch danach nicht auf.  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, löste seine Lippen von der weichen Haut und richtete sich auf, um Draco anzusehen, sein Grinsen schmerzhaft in die Wangen eingegraben. Er sah den verschwommenen Blick, die rotgeschwitzte Stirn, die brennenden Wangen und die trockenen Lippen und das Bild deckte sich mit dem aus seiner Erinnerung, aber es war dennoch anders; es war stärker in seinen Konturen, die Farben satter und das zufriedene, ruhige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wesentlich schöner.  
  
"Das war anders als das letzte Mal", hauchte Draco und schien Harry mit den Augen fixieren zu wollen, doch dann schlossen sie sich wieder und er atmete tief ein. "Du warst anders." Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, entblößten weiße Zähne, als das träge Lächeln sich tiefer in die weichen Züge grub.  
  
"Diesmal wollte ich es von Anfang an. Außerdem war ich vollkommen ich selbst", sagte Harry und wickelte eine blonde Haarsträhne um einen seiner Finger. "Glaube ich jedenfalls." Fasziniert sah er dabei zu, wie sich Dracos Augen öffneten und sich das flüssige Gewittergrau zu festigen schien, als wäre es gegen einen Staudamm geflossen.  
  
"Das heißt, letztes Mal warst es nicht du, sondern der Fluch?", fragte Draco und die Zufriedenheit schien aus seiner Stimme zu bröckeln. Er schluckte deutlich, als würde ein Kloß seinen Hals verschließen.  
  
"Ich war so furchtbar wütend auf dich. Es war so - Es ist jetzt, als würde ich das alles in einem Denkarium sehen -" Die Worte, die Harry eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, stauten sich in seiner Brust, als er sah, dass Draco verletzt wirkte. Sein Lächeln verblasste wie die Farben im Sommer.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt nicht fragen, aber was bedeutet das alles hier? Was ist das mit dir und mir, ich -" Er wendete den Blick ab, sah auf den Couchtisch und wischte sich die Hand an seinem Hemd ab. "Ich habe so etwas in der Art schon einmal gefragt und -"  
  
Die Anspannung in Harrys Armen nahm ab und er ließ sich langsam auf Draco sinken, als befürchtete er, er würde unter ihm hervorkriechen. Sich einen Moment Zeit nehmend, atmete er tief ein, sog den Geruch des blonden Haars an seiner Nase ein, als wäre er kostbarer als die Luft in seinen Lungen und streichelte mit seinen Lippen über das glühende Ohrläppchen.  
"Ich wollte die Antwort selbst nicht so genau wissen, glaube ich." Er stützte sich kurz auf die Knie und schob dann seinen nackten Unterleib zwischen Dracos lange Beine, ehe er sich wieder entspannte. Obwohl er noch immer nicht die Antwort gegeben hatte, von der er wusste, dass Draco sie hören wollte, spürte er, wie sein Nacken gestreichelt wurde, so sanft wie ein Wimpernschlag.  
  
"Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht -", sagte Draco mit einem seltsamen Krächzen in der Stimme. Noch immer starrte er den Tisch an und Harry, den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, sah, wie sein Kiefer sich verkrampfte. "Mir reicht das hier vielleicht auch. Vielleicht kann ich..."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich kann mich nicht von dir fernhalten." Er legte seine Hand auf die von Draco, die sich noch immer in seinem Hemd verkrallt hatte, klebrig und warm, und drückte sie und grinste wie ein Schwachkopf, als sein Herz schneller schlug und Dracos Oberschenkel an seinem nackten Hintern zuckten.  
  
"Was - oh -" Draco drehte den Kopf und senkte das Kinn, in dem Versuch, ihn anzusehen, doch er blickte rasch zur Seite, zum Couchtisch, als wäre er eine verdammte Anlaufstelle für verlegene Volltrottel, die ihre brüllenden Gedanken in all dem Krempel verstecken wollten.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe mich auf dieser dämlichen Party hinter dem Vorhang versteckt, weil ich dich gesehen habe. Ich dachte, ich würde auf der Stelle über dich herfallen, wenn ich nicht abhaue." Harry lachte, denn es kam ihm so vor, als wäre all das schon ewig her.  
  
"Das hätte mich nicht gestört. Ich war nur wegen dir da", sagte Draco und auch er lachte und sein Bauch hob und senkte sich dabei, sodass Harry im Takt auf und abschaukelte und er lächelte, bis es ihn schmerzte und der Schmerz sich durch seine Wangen in seine Kehle grub.


	13. Dezember 1996 - Harry Potter, Teil 2

Als Harry am Morgen erwachte, hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Sein Körper schien schwerelos in den Laken zu schweben und obwohl das kalte Licht des Winters durch die Vorhänge troff, hörte er Vogelgezwitscher. Ohne sich zu rühren oder die Augen zu öffnen, lächelte er, als er sich an die Nacht erinnerte, an sein Treffen mit Draco, unten in den Schatten des Wohnzimmers.  
  
"Du musst nicht so tun, als würdest du schlafen, Harry!" Hermines empörte Stimme durchschnitt den friedvollen Klangteppich mit einem Säbel aus Empörung und Wut.  
  
Das Lächeln grub sich tiefer in seine Wangen und er wusste, er musste absolut bescheuert aussehen, wie er in Rons Bett lag, die Decke im Arm hielt und grinste. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und als sein Blick sich klärte, sah er Hermine, die vor ihm stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Ein finsterer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht und grub einen tiefen Krater zwischen ihre Augenbrauen. Hinter ihr hockte Ron auf dem Feldbett, das eigentlich für Harry bestimmt war, und schob die Decke auf dem Boden mit den Füßen hin und her, sein Gesicht unter dem Vorhang roten Haars verborgen.  
  
"Vielleicht erklärst du uns, warum Draco Malfoy mit seinen Eltern hier ist", sagte sie, ihr Tonfall wirkte bestimmt und absichtlich frei von Zorn, und Harry verdrehte, immer noch grinsend, die Augen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich das? Sprecht doch mit jemandem, der sich daran genauso stört wie ihr." Harry registrierte, dass seine Stimme krächzend klang und er fragte sich, wann er zuletzt etwas getrunken hatte. "Anscheinend zumindest. Was soll diese Aufregung überhaupt?"  
  
"Egal, wen wir fragen, niemand erklärt uns irgendetwas. Alle sind einfach nur furchtbar betroffen. Vor allem Professor Lupin wirkt völlig versteinert." Hermines Wangen liefen rot an und sie runzelte die Nase. "Außerdem scheinst du der Grund dafür zu sein, Harry - wegen dem, was gestern auf der Weihnachtsfeier passiert ist."  
  
Langsam tropfte die Erkenntnis in Harrys Kopf, dass all das an nur einem einzigen Tag geschehen war und dass er wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn er noch mehr solcher Tage erleben müsste. Er schnaubte und setzte sich langsam auf, den Schwindel, der seinen Körper wieder auf das Bett zu zerren schien, ignorierend.  
  
Offenbar deutete Hermine sein Schnauben falsch. Als er die Hände vor die Augen legte, begann sie zu sprechen. "Ja, Harry, ich habe Ron gesagt, dass du dich schon öfter heimlich mit Draco Malfoy getroffen hast. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Er war gestern auf der Feier vollkommen schockiert, als er es gesehen hat."  
  
Harry sah Ron an, der noch immer auf den Boden starrte. Seine Haut wirkte käsig und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Er spürte, wie er seine Augenbrauen anhob und das Lächeln erneut an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte. "Ja, aber das ist ja nun echt nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe es nicht unbedingt versteckt, oder?"  
  
"Du hättest es Ron sagen und dich von Malfoy fernhalten sollen. Das wäre zumindest nicht ganz so unfair -"  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Hermine. Warst du es nicht, die mir eingeredet hat, dass es ein einmaliges Treffen sein sollte?" Ein Lachen troff von seinen Lippen, aber es wirkte merkwürdig schief und rieb sich rasch zwischen ihnen auf. "Du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte es nicht versucht. Ich bin dreizehn Tage lang vor Draco weggelaufen, sobald er mich auch nur angesehen hat!"  
  
Harry bemerkte, wie Leben in Rons starren Körper strömte. Zunächst zuckte er zusammen, als hätte er das Schlimmste gehört, das jemals den Weg in seinen Kopf gefunden hatte und dann, ganz langsam, hob er das Kinn, um Harry mit einem ungläubigen Blick anzusehen. Ein verzerrtes Stöhnen kroch über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen.  
  
"Du - du hast wirklich -?", keuchte er und seine Mundwinkel sackten herab. "Bist du sicher, dass Malfoy dich nicht verzaubert hat? Ich meine -" Ron unterbrach sich und schluckte sichtlich, ehe er erneut zu sprechen ansetzte. Plötzlich strömte eine entfachte Wut brodelnd durch Harrys Adern und seine Finger krampften sich um die orangerote Bettdecke.   
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du sowas tust, Harry. Du könntest jedes Mädchen haben - meinetwegen auch jeden Jungen, aber - Hat er dir sicher keinen Liebestrank gegeben? Du bist die ganze Zeit schon so komisch." Ron erschauderte und blickte wieder zu Boden, als würde er eine weitere schreckliche Nachricht erwarten.  
  
Harry grinste und etwas Düsteres floss in seinen Bauch, sich mit dem Zorn vermischend. "Oh, Moment - ein Liebestrank, natürlich!" Als Ron den Kopf hob und ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht lag, spürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm eine reinzuhauen, aber stattdessen lächelte er provozierend. "Nein, Ron. Ich bin in Draco Malfoy verliebt und es ist mir egal, was du davon hälst und ich kann mich verdammt noch mal nicht länger von ihm fernhalten und ja, ich bin der Grund dafür, dass er jetzt hier ist, und auch daran kannst du nichts ändern!" Er holte tief Luft und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Ron wirkte erneut erstarrt und Hermine kaute auf ihrer Wange herum, ein roter Striemen verlief quer über ihrem Gesicht, als hätten seine Worte eine Wunde geschlagen.  
  
Die Zeit zwischen ihnen schien stillzustehen und als Harry gerade wütend aufstehen und die verdammte Tür hinter sich zuknallen wollte, schüttelte Ron den Kopf. "Du weißt aber, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Spion ist, der dich ausnutzt, oder?", zischte er plötzlich und verengte die blauen Augen zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Sicher. Ich würde auch wegen sowas meine ganze Familie in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich eine hätte. Ihr glaubt wahrscheinlich alle, dass es irgendeine verdammte Todesser-Prämie dafür gibt, dass ich meinen verdammten Schwanz in -"  
  
"Harry! Halt den Mund!", schrie Hermine und Harry lachte laut auf. "Das ist nicht zum Lachen, ich finde, du solltest zumindest darüber nachdenken!"  
  
"Ausgerechnet du, Hermine." Harry stand auf, die Decke schlappte auf den Boden und verwundert stellte er fest, dass er in Jeans und Shirt geschlafen hatte. Er blickte in Hermines wütendes Gesicht und verzog den Mund, ehe er sich abwandte und aus dem Zimmer ging, die Schritte kraftlos schlurfend. Die Tür knallte er nicht hinter sich zu, seine Arme fühlten sich taub und leer an, als hätte die verrinnende Wut sie ausgehöhlt.  
  
Harry blieb ratlos auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und noch ehe er sich entschließen konnte, was er nun tun sollte, sah er Narzissa Malfoy, die die Treppe hinaufkam, einen sonderbar fröhlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ihre Koffer schwebten um ihren Kopf herum wie ein zu weit nach oben versetzter Heiligenschein. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und vertrieb seine Schwermut, als sie ihn sah und stehenblieb.  
  
"Mr. Potter", sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen an, die wachsam wirkten, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst ansehen. Einer der Koffer schwebte gegen ihr hochgestecktes Haar und zog mit einer scharfen Kante eine Strähne aus dem Arrangement.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Harry leise und nickte ihr zu, doch als er sah, dass das Haar langsam in ihr Gesicht segelte und ihr einen zerzausten Ausdruck verlieh, blubberte eine alberne Heiterkeit in ihm hoch und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Ich freue mich, dass Sie - ähm - wohlbehalten hier angekommen sind. Glaube ich."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und strich ihren malvenfarbenen Reiseumhang glatt. "Danke." Ihr Tonfall hob sich am Ende des Wortes, sodass es klang wie eine Frage. "Glaube ich."  
  
Verwundert stellte Harry fest, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel anzuheben schienen und er versenkte die Zähne in der Lippe und verspannte sich. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte sie zufrieden und er spürte, wie seine Finger sich in dem Rand seines Shirts verkrampften, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie ihn angreifen würde.  
  
"Ich bin froh, Sie hier zu treffen. Es gibt da noch etwas, das ich Sie fragen möchte." Sie wartete kurz, als würde sie sich eine Antwort erhoffen, doch bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, sprach sie weiter. "Severus hat mir berichtet, was geschehen ist, und obwohl ich mir denken kann, was in Sie und meinen Sohn gefahren ist, möchte ich wissen -"  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu ihrer Rechten aufgerissen und Draco stolperte auf den Treppenabsatz und für einen kurzen Moment war die grantige Stimme Mr. Malfoys zu hören. " - frage sie bitte auch gleich, warum zum Henker wir bloß zwei Betten erhalten haben und wo einer von uns sich hinquetschen soll -" Draco verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Oh, du bist ja schon da, Mutter", sagte er und auf einmal breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und eine rasche Kinnbewegung verzerrte einen großen, lilafarbenen Fleck auf seinem Hals. "Was für ein Glück. Vater ist kaum zu ertragen -"  
  
"Draco, ich -" Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mrs. Malfoy die Hände vor ihre Brust hob, als wollte sie einen Angriff abwehren und er fragte sich nervös, warum sie verdammt nochmal nicht weitersprach, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von Draco abwenden.  
  
Beinahe konnte er die Küsse sehen, die er auf die weiße Haut gepresst hatte, und die Erinnerung an den Geschmack von Dracos Hals rann in seinen Mund und ließ seine Brust überlaufen. Ein leiser Schmerz entbrannte in seiner Brust, hämmernd und bebend zugleich, als ihm klarwurde, dass er seinen Freunden entgegengefaucht hatte, verliebt zu sein - und Draco nicht. Es wäre nicht schwer. Er müsste bloß die Stufen hinabgehen, ihn in seine Arme ziehen und ihm ins Ohr flüstern, dass er ihn liebte, ihn mochte oder was auch immer -  
  
Auch als Draco ihn bemerkte, rührte Harry sich nicht, als wären seine Beine mit Gummi gefüllt worden. "Ich wollte mich mit Mr. Potter unterhalten, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass wir hier irgendwo ungestört sein können?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy und Harry erwartete, dass Draco ihn angrinsen und sich in das Zimmer zurückziehen würde, damit sie in Ruhe sprechen könnten.  
  
"Was solltest du mit ihm - Was soll das, Mutter?", schnauzte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und irgendetwas in seiner Wange begann zu zucken. "Du bist nicht einmal ein paar Minuten hier und willst mir alles kaputtmachen! Lass uns doch einfach in Ruhe!"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy zuckte nicht zusammen. Sie verzog keine Miene. "Nicht in diesem Ton, Draco! Wenn mein Sohn ein Verhältnis hat, werde ich meiner Pflicht als guter Mutter nachkommen -", Draco schnaubte unhöflich, " - und mich nach den Absichten erkundigen! Außerdem sind, wie dir sicherlich bewusst ist, Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern nicht gern gesehen."  
  
"Und jetzt machst du deswegen eine Szene, in diesem vergammelten Treppenhaus, und erwartest, dass wir einfach -" Eine seiner Hände verkrampfte sich in seinem Hemd und wrang den feinen Stoff, während er mit der anderen wütend gestikulierte. "Abgesehen davon hast du selbst gesagt, dass dir Harry lieber wäre als ein Schlammblut wie Granger."  
  
Während des Streits stand Harry unbeachtet ein paar Stufen höher auf einem anderen Treppenabsatz und sah zu, wie sich Mutter und Sohn in Rage redeten, beide mit roten Ohren, die durch das schimmernde blonde Haar durchschienen und obwohl sie sich so unterschiedlich aufführten – Mrs. Malfoy gefasst und Draco jenseits einfachen Ärgers - waren sie sich ähnlicher, als er je gedacht hatte.  
  
"Wann soll ich das gesagt haben, Draco? Er ist immer noch ein Mann und du wirst nicht erwarten, dass ich auf Erben verzichte, wenn -"  
  
Die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, schien von einer lauernden Kraft untermalt zu sein und eine ungewisse Aufregung erfasste Harry und stieß verästelnd durch seine Adern vor. Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich Ron wortlos an ihm vorbeidrängte und Sekunden später zwischen den Streitenden durchstolperte, denn die Erwartung, dass etwas geschehen würde, trocknete seinen Mund aus und ließ seine Finger nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche tasten.  
  
"Erben? Du willst jetzt mit - mit Harry und mir über Erben reden? Wirklich?" Er lachte und es klang übergeschnappt und überzeichnet in Harrys Ohren. "Ich habe ein verdammtes Drama hinter mir, wurde vom Dunklen Lord bedroht und lebe nun im Exil und du willst dir Gedanken über etwas so - so Unwahrscheinliches machen?"  
  
"Es ist nur so unwahrscheinlich, wie du es machst, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy rümpfte ihre kleine Nase, doch ihre Augen wirkten noch immer unbewegt, als würde sie sich lediglich über das Frühstück unterhalten. "Ich sehe keinen Sinn, darüber zu streiten. Du kennst die Regeln."  
  
"Und was, wenn ich mich denen nicht mehr fügen will? Enterbst du mich?" Plötzlich grinste Draco breit und seine Augen funkelten, als wäre er von einem besonders gemeinen Gedanken angetrieben worden. Vielmehr ähnelte er dem Draco, den Harry früher verabscheut hatte, in seiner gesamten Schullaufbahn bis hin zu diesem Fluch, und trotzdem musste er in diesem intensiven Moment dagegen ankämpfen, zu ihm herunterzugehen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen.  
  
"Möglicherweise werde ich das tun, Draco, wenn du dich nicht endlich mal benimmst." Noch immer konnte Harry keinen Riss in ihrer glänzenden Fassade entdecken, obwohl Draco in lautes Lachen ausbrach.  
  
"Okay. Du möchtest also mehr Erben und weil ich jetzt nicht darüber reden will, stößt du den einzigen ab, den du hast." Er wischte sich effekthascherisch eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und wandte sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte die Treppe hinab. "Lass uns frühstücken gehen, Harry."  
  
Verwundert schüttelte Harry den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Draco die Treppen hinabglitt, ohne auf ihn zu warten. Sein Herz wummerte nutzlos in seiner Brust, nun, da die Anspannung aus ihm wich und ihn leer zurückließ. Er sah Narzissa Malfoy an, die ihrem Sohn hinterherstarrte. Inzwischen konnte er sehen, wie sich das Rot des Ärgers durch die weiße Haut an ihrem Hals fraß. Dracos Angriffe ließen sie offensichtlich nicht kalt und Harry fragte sich, wieso er nicht einfach zugelassen hatte, dass sie mit ihm über seine Absichten sprach.  
  
Als er, angetrieben von Dracos Worten, wie eine Marionette die Treppen herunterstaksen wollte, blickte sie ihn kurz an. "Es bleibt zu hoffen, Mr. Potter, dass Sie auf das Problem vorbereitet sind, das Sie sich aufgebürdet haben", sagte sie und klang dabei genauso gefasst wie zuvor.  
  
"Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Harry, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, lächelte hintergründig und zog die Tür zu Fred und Georges ehemaligem Zimmer auf.  
  
Lucius Malfoy taumelte heraus, als hätte er das Ohr an die Tür gedrückt, um zu lauschen, und sah seine Frau mit einem merkwürdig ertappten Blick an. "Oh, Narzissa. Mir war so, als hätte ich deine Stimme gehört. Verzeih', dass ich nicht hinauskam, um dich zu begrüßen - ich konnte mich kaum von dem Anblick all dieser Kisten voller Gerümpel losreißen."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was man auf eine solche Begrüßung hätte erwidern können, doch was Narzissa auch sagte, er hörte es nicht mehr. Aus der Küche drang ein langgezogener Schrei und mehrere Stimmen riefen irgendetwas Unverständliches durcheinander.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, seine Beine würden auf dem Boden festfrieren, doch er riss sich los und rannte, mehrere Stufen auf einmal überspringend, nach unten in die Küche. Eine eiskalte Hand aus Panik hatte seinen Bauch ergriffen und schien ihn zusammenzudrücken.  
  
Das Erste, das Harry sah, als er in den vollgestellten Raum schlitterte, war Draco, auf dem Boden hockend, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Sein schlanker, langer Körper schien zu schwanken und er saß in einer dunklen Pfütze, die von den Füßen mehrerer Ordensmitglieder und Weasleys breitgetreten wurde und es dauerte eine Schrecksekunde, bis Harry realisierte, dass es Blut war.  
  
"Fred, George, das Gegenmittel, schnell!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über Dracos Kopf herum. "Episkey!"  
  
Er sah, wie das Blut unter den Händen hervorblubberte wie ein stetiger Strom, der aus einem unerschöpflich wirkenden Vorrat gespeist zu werden schien, und er stieß irgendwen grob beiseite, bevor er sich neben Draco auf die Knie fallen ließ.  
  
"Draco!" Mit bebenden Händen griff Harry nach seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. Erschrocken sah er, wie Draco mit seinen Bewegungen herumschwang wie der Ast einer Weide im Sturm. Eine von Dracos Händen fiel kraftlos hinab in seinen Schoß und ein Schwall aus Blut spritzte aus seiner Nase hervor wie ein reißender Wasserfall und (- oh, wie viel kann ein Mensch bluten, bevor -) Draco war blass, als wäre er schon tot, und versuchte, Harry mit seinem flackernden Blick zu fixieren.  
  
Eine große Hand schob sich in Harrys Blickfeld und drückte etwas zwischen Dracos blasse Lippen, das verdächtig nach einem Stück von Fred und Georges Nasblutnougat aussah. "Na los, kau' schon, du dramatisches Wiesel."  
  
Obwohl Draco gehorchte und auf dem weichen lilafarbenen Stück herumkaute, schien es nichts zu bewirken und er schwankte noch ein wenig mehr. Harry hörte irgendjemanden schluchzen und schreien, er spürte kaum, wie er einen Arm um Dracos Rücken schlang, um ihn zu stützen und wieso verdammt noch mal half niemand, wieso standen sie hier herum, kreischten irgendetwas, ohne etwas zu tun -  
  
"Oh nein, Draco! Was ist hier geschehen?" Die Stimme von Mrs. Malfoy peitschte durch den Raum und sie drängte sich an Harrys Seite, ihre Hände strichen über das totenbleiche Gesicht ihres Kindes und Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen und verwischten ihre Schminke. "Er atmet noch - Severus! Ist er noch hier?"  
  
"Ich bin hier, Narzissa", knurrte Professor Snape irgendwo hinter ihnen. "Ich bringe Draco nach Hogwarts, das ist seine beste Chance. Aus dem Weg, Potter."  
  
Kleine, kühle Hände schlangen sich um seine Schultern und schoben ihn beiseite. Harry beobachtete mit einem tauben, ausgefransten Gefühl in der Brust, wie Draco von einem ungesagten Zauber behutsam in die Luft gehoben wurde. Als der Kontakt zu ihm abriss und seine Hand aus Harrys glitt, begann etwas in ihm zu brodeln.  
  
In Dracos Blut kniend, das langsam vom dem dicken Jeansstoff aufgesogen wurde, beobachtete er, wie Snape hinter Draco aus der Küche herauseilte und dann ließ Mrs. Malfoy seine Schultern los und rannte ihnen hinterher. Harry schluckte und ein metallischer Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge wie Gift, das aus seinen Schleimhäuten floss, als er langsam begriff, was hier geschehen war.  
  
"Wer hat das getan?", krächzte er, seine Stimme so dünn wie Löschpapier, und in dem Pfeifen in seinen Ohren kaum hörbar, doch er spürte die Blicke der Umstehenden in seinem Nacken brennen. Er wollte sie ansehen, wollte in ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass es ihnen leid tat, dass sie bedauerten, nichts getan zu haben, aber es schien, als würde die Pfütze aus dunklem Blut seinen Blick anziehen, als würde ein Zauber auf ihr liegen, der ihn zwang, einen bis dahin nicht bewussten Alptraum wieder und wieder zu durchleben.  
  
"Ich dachte, das Gegenmittel würde - Ich wusste doch nicht, dass es so schlimm werden würde!", keuchte Ron und ein Blitz aus Wut stieß durch Harrys Brust. Obwohl seine Finger rutschig waren vom Blut - Dracos Blut - schob er sie in seine Taschen und schlang sie um den Zauberstab, bevor er den Mut hatte, aufzusehen.  
  
Ron bebte am ganzen Körper. Er war genauso weiß im Gesicht wie Draco und seine Unterlippe zitterte. Sein Blick war auf den Zauberstab in Harrys Hand gerichtet.  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht - Hör' zu, Harry, das war keine Absicht!" Irgendjemand im Hintergrund murmelte etwas, doch Harry verstand es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Rons Konturen schienen sich in seinem Blickfeld zu schärfen und stark hervorzutreten, während alles andere - Menschen, Möbel - ineinander verrann und an Bedeutung verlor. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Malfoy so empfindlich wäre -"  
  
"Oh, natürlich", sagte Harry leise. "Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass solche Dinge Menschen schaden könnten. Ja, es liegt sicher an Draco." Er spürte, dass ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand rutschte. Das Klappern, als er auf dem Boden aufkam, ließ Ron zusammenzucken.  
  
"Ich wollte nur einen Witz machen. Du weißt schon, wie früher -" Harry beobachtete, wie Ron sich selbst unterbrach und fahrig durch das kurze Haar fuhr, und er spürte, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und sich die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch bohrten, Dracos Blut hineindrückten.  
  
"Einen Witz, ja? Soll ich dir das abkaufen, nach allem, was du heute morgen gesagt hast?" Ein roter Fleck breitete sich in seinem Sichtfeld aus und er spürte seine Trommelfelle im Takt seiner geschrienen Worte erbeben. Er bemerkte erst, was er tat, als seine Faust gegen Rons große Nase krachte und sein Körper von seinem eigenen Schwung gegen den von Ron geschleudert wurde.  
  
Befriedigt sah er die Angst in den weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen und er schlug noch einmal zu, so hart er konnte. Es knackte unter seinem Schlag, ob es seine eigenen Knöchel waren oder irgendetwas in Rons Gesicht, war ihm egal. Die kreischenden Stimmen, die einen Käfig aus hohen, schrillen Tönen woben, pochend im Takt seines Pulses, waren so laut, dass auch Harry zu schreien begann.  
  
"Ein verfluchter Witz, in der Tat, Ron!" Er schlug und trat gegen alles, was er von seinem Freund erreichen konnte. "Wir haben uns beinahe totgelacht!" Seine Stirn krachte gegen Zähne und irgendetwas schnitt in seine Handgelenke, Fingernägel oder weiß der Henker - "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe!"  
  
Und wieder wurde er zurückgerissen von einem Zauber, wieder stieß er gegen den Türrahmen, doch diesmal überraschte es ihn nicht - er rannte los, so tief gebückt wie er konnte, und rammte seinen Kopf in Rons Magen, kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln und versuchte, so viel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten, bis eine Ganzkörperklammer ihn traf und er gegen die Wand sank, regungslos, die Muskeln vollkommen unbeweglich.  
  
Es kostete ihn große Mühe, nach oben zu blicken und Ron anzusehen. Seine Nase war böse geschwollen und blaue Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und anscheinend hatte er sich die Lippe aufgebissen, Kratzer übersähten seine Haut bis hinunter zum Hals. Er sah aus, als hätte ein Raubtier versucht, ihn zu zerfleischen - und es war nicht einmal annähernd genug.  
  
"Du bist ja völlig irre geworden", sagte er tonlos und sah auf Harry hinab, der in einer unglücklich gebeugten Position an die Wand gelehnt stand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte Harry ihn enttäuscht, und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie unglaublich hässlich Ron war. "Ich wollte Malfoy nur ein bisschen ärgern."  
  
Irgendwo hinter ihnen schiefte jemand und er hörte, wie sich Schritte näherten, doch er konnte den Kopf nicht bewegen. Alles, was er sehen konnte, war Rons gekrümmte Gestalt und die Arbeitsfläche hinter ihm und Schnee, der gemächlich gegen das Fenster wirbelte. Er spürte, wie eine warme Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und ein brennender Schmerz zuckte durch sie hindurch. Anscheinend hatte er auch ein paar Schläge einstecken müssen, von seiner Wut ausgeblendet.  
  
"Ich werde die Klammer jetzt lösen, Harry, und ich hoffe, du hast dich beruhigt", sagte Remus leise. "Damit wir das hier klären können."  
  
Als die Kraft in seine Glieder zurückströmte und die Paralyse aus seinen Adern spülte, pochte der Impuls, sich loszureißen und weiter auf Ron einzuschlagen, durch seinen angeschlagenen Körper hindurch, doch eine Sekunde später sank er ermattet in sich zusammen. Kühl drückte sich das Holz des Schrankes in seinen Rücken und er schluckte den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund herunter.  
  
"Du hättest ihn töten können", sagte Harry leise zu seinen Knien.  
  
"Ja, und du hättest mich fast getötet, Harry - außerdem war es ein Unfall", blaffte Ron und ging stampfend davon.  
  
Harry sah, wie Mrs. Weasley mit zitternden Händen den Zauberstab schwang und Ron verarztete. Er sah zu, wie sich die Nase einrenkte und die Wunden, die Harry ihm zugefügt hatte, schlossen und wie Hermine ihn umarmte und nach und nach, wie Tropfen plätschernden Regens auf einer Fensterscheibe, die anderen Weasleys sich um ihn versammelten. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und das Summen schien sie zu umgeben wie ein Bienenschwarm.  
  
Remus aber ließ sich neben Harry nieder. "Willst du nicht hingehen und dich entschuldigen?", fragte er.  
  
Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf und starrte auf das abgegriffene Holz des Schrankes vor sich und maß den knorrigen Griff mit seinem Blick. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. "Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich werde ihm das nie verzeihen. Niemals."  
  
"Ich fürchte, du wirst Ron als Freund verlieren, wenn du dich nicht etwas versöhnlich zeigst. Heute morgen, während du noch geschlafen hast, hat sich herausgestellt, dass er deine Partnerwahl nicht sehr gut aufgenommen hat." Obwohl Remus ernst sprach, konnte Harry das Lächeln in seinen Augen erahnen. "Und da ist er nicht der Einzige, das kann ich dir versprechen."  
  
"Trotzdem. Er kann ja davon halten, was er will – das ist mir wirklich egal. Aber was er getan hat -" Harry hörte, wie seine Stimme sich erneut zu erhärten schien. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick von Remus verständnisvoller Miene ab.  
  
"Ron selbst hat gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war."  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Und das glaubst du ihm? Er hasst Draco -"  
  
"So, wie ich eure Feindschaft verstanden habe, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit, Harry." Noch immer klangen Remus Worte warm und freundlich.  
  
"Und es wäre immer noch nicht gerechtfertigt. Egal, ob Draco – empfindlich ist oder Ron ihn noch so sehr hasst -" Harry unterbrach sich und blickte auf seine geschwollenen Knöchel, die inziwschen blau angelaufen waren. "Er. Hätte. Sterben. Können."  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke und sein Herz begann, in raschem Tempo gegen seinen vertrockneten Brustkorb zu hämmern. Er wusste, er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten, in dieser grauenhaften, gedrückten Stimmung, in der jeder um seine zerschlagene Freundschaft mit Ron zu trauern schien, statt darauf zu hoffen, dass Draco diesen Anschlag überlebte.  
  
"Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass das ungefährlich war. Natürlich hätte Ron das nicht tun dürfen. Es war nur nicht absehbar, dass -"  
  
"Wann hörst du endlich auf, Leute zu verteidigen, die andere aus Spaß fast in den Tod treiben?", knurrte Harry und sprang auf. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er einen tiefen Schmerz über Remus' Gesicht flackern und ein Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel an, obwohl er nichts fühlte.  
  
Mit unsicheren Schritten taumelte er zu der Pfütze von Dracos Blut, in der noch immer sein Zauberstab lag und klaubte ihn auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Hermine auf ihn zukam, doch er sah sie nicht an und wandte sich ab. Als er es wie durch ein Wunder ungehindert aus der Küche herausgeschafft hatte, ging er die Treppen hinauf, um seine Tasche zu packen.  
  
Irgendwie würde er es nach Hogwarts schaffen - und wenn er mit dem Besen fliegen würde.


	14. Dezember 1996 - Severus Snape

You've lost (too much love)  
to fear, doubt, and distrust (not enough)  
You just threw away the key (to your heart)  
You don't get burned ('cause nothing gets through)  
It makes it easier (easier on you)  
That much more difficult for me  
To make you see  
 _Gotye - Hearts a mess_

* * *

 

Als Severus die Wendeltreppe raschen Schrittes erklommen hatte und vor der Tür zum Büro des Direktors zum Stehen kam, gestattete er sich, für einen kurzen Moment innezuhalten und die Augen zu schließen, bis er hörte, wie sich das Rauschen des Pulses in seinen Ohren abschwächte. In dem Moment, in dem sein Atem ruhiger wurde, legte sich ein hämmernder Schmerz auf seine Schläfen.  
  
Er war müde. Seine Augen brannten und er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Sicht verschwimmen würde, und seine Gedanken krochen zäh wie Karamell durch seinen Schädel. Wenn er sich nicht bald schlafen legen würde, würden sie sich erhärten und ihn gedankenlos zurücklassen. Überarbeitet, stumm, dunkel und bitter wie einst.  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen legten sich kühl auf den Knauf und plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen, doch niemand trat heraus, und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, tauchte er in die ruhige Atmosphäre des überfüllten Raumes ein. Er hatte nur noch dieses Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen und dann - dann würde er sich in seine absurd widerwärtige Wohnung verkriechen, die Tür hinter sich verriegeln und nie wieder herauskommen.  
  
"Severus. Endlich." Albus Dumbledore saß zusammengesunken auf seinem thronartigen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch, die schwarze Hand auf seinem Schoß, mit der anderen den Arm umklammernd, als würde er ihm große Schmerzen bereiten. Dennoch schwankte seine Stimme nicht, sie fuhr klar durch Severus' pochenden Schädel.  
  
"Endlich? Sie haben keine Vorstellung, was innerhalb der letzten vierzehn Stunden geschehen ist!", fuhr Severus ihn an. Ein dunkler Impuls zuckte durch seine Brust, doch er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, statt ihm nachzugeben. "Ich brauche eine Pause."  
  
Er sah dabei zu, wie die blauen Augen ihn durchdringend musterten und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, sich vor Ungeduld seinen ganzen Körper wundzukratzen. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, das Blut von Draco Malfoy aus seinen Kleidern zu waschen. Er schnaubte. Ein solch einfacher Zauber, so schnell gesprochen, und er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee -  
  
"Ich hoffe, Mr. Malfoy wird sich erholen?", fragte Dumbledore leise und legte die blassen Finger an seine Schläfen. "Wie ich hörte, war er fürchterlich blass."  
  
Severus warf einen finsteren Blick in die ungefähre Richtung, in der die Portraits vergangener Schulleiter an den Wänden hingen, bevor er sich Dumbledore zuwandte. "Das wird er. Madam Pomfrey gelang es, die Blutung zu stoppen, doch er ist entsprechend geschwächt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war keine gute Idee, die Familie ausgerechnet bei den Weasleys unterzubringen", zischte er dunkel und angesichts Dumbledores betroffener, schmerzerfüllter Mine floss eine wilde Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Bitterkeit in seinen aufgewühlten Magen.  
  
"Es scheint, als würde ich in letzter Zeit viele Fehler machen, Severus." Seine Stimme klang dünn und raschelnd wie totes Laub und er hielt die Augen geschlossen, als könnte er die Welt tatsächlich ausblenden. "Wie hat sich der Vorfall ereignet?"  
  
"Als ich Narzissa Malfoy im Fuchsbau abgesetzt hatte, ließ ich mir einen Kaffee aufschwatzen. Das war Dracos Glück, anscheinend hat Ron Weasley eines dieser Schwänzbonbons in seinem Getränk aufgelöst", berichtete Severus und ein bitterer Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge. "Es waren nur Sekunden, bis ich den Jungen herausgeschafft hatte und in dieser Zeit fiel er in Ohnmacht. Sie machen sich keine Vorstellung davon, wie das Blut aus seiner Nase herausgeflossen ist. Alle Ordensmitglieder, die anwesend waren, haben versucht, die Blutung zu stoppen, doch kein Zauber hatte einen Effekt."  
  
"Ich selbst kenne diese Süßigkeiten und bezweifle, dass sie eine solche Wirkung hervorrufen könnten." Er beugte sich vor und zog mit seiner gesunden Hand eine der kleinen Schubladen an der Seite seines Schreibtisches auf und begann, darin herumzuwühlen.  
  
"Aber anscheinend tun sie es trotzdem", schnappte Severus und schnaubte. Seine Finger krallten sich in den durchweichten Saum seines Ärmels, als er dabei zusah, wie Dumbledore eine Tüte mit bunten Bonbons auf die Tischplatte warf. Severus starrte ihn an.  
  
"Ein Präsent der Erfinder", sagte Dumbledore trocken, als er Severus' empörten Blick bemerkte. Er fischte eines von ihnen hinaus, hielt es ins Licht und betrachtete die orange- und lilafarbenen Hälften mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Weasleys Toffee manipuliert war - eine Reaktion mit dem Getränk können wir, denke ich, ausschließen."  
  
"Sie werden das doch jetzt nicht essen, Direktor", fauchte Severus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, er würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde länger hierbleiben würde.  
  
"Oh nein, aber ich werde die Toffees einigen Tests unterziehen. Ich vermute, dass sie alchemistisch verändert wurden. Vielleicht kann ich die Manipulation, die vorgenommen wurde, nachvollziehen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Wie geht es Harry?"  
  
Severus spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach unten zogen. "Als würde ich herumstehen und ihn nach seinem Befinden fragen, wenn mein Patenkind danebenliegt und beinahe stirbt", ätzte er.  
  
"Ihnen ist keine ... Veränderung an seinem Verhalten aufgefallen?", fragte Dumbledore, doch er klang nicht so, als würde er eine Antwort erwarten. Erneut massierte er den schmerzenden Arm und seine Augen wirkten stumpf und schienen in ihn hineinzusehen. "Haben Sie möglicherweise kleine Figuren aus Kristall bemerkt, Severus? Für gewöhnlich sind es Adler- oder Schlangenfiguren -"  
  
"Natürlich habe ich das!", fuhr Severus dazwischen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Mir selbst wurde eine dieser Figuren auf dem Schreibtisch hinterlassen." Obwohl er daran zweifelte, dass er an diesem Tag Antworten auf die Fragen erhalten würde, die ihn quälten, spülte die Aufregung die Müdigkeit in seinen Adern fort. "Ich habe sie untersucht, doch ich konnte nur einen starken Fluch in ihrem Inneren feststellen - Also war es wirklich Potter, der sie genommen hat."  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht sicher, Severus. Aber es ist gut, zu hören, dass Sie nicht den Fehler gemacht haben, sie zu berühren." Er lächelte matt und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhles sinken. "Diese Figuren neigen dazu, zu zersplittern und die Magie, die sie verhüllen, tief in das Fleisch ihres Opfers zu treiben."  
  
"Sie wissen also, was es damit auf sich hat", stellte Severus fest und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, jemals von einer solchen Magie gehört zu haben, ahnte er, dass er sie niemals würde erforschen wollen. Er suchte in den Zügen des Direktors nach Spuren des Entsetzens, das er empfand, doch was er sah, verunsicherte ihn. Ein mildes Lächeln verzerrte seine faltige Haut und sein Blick verschwamm in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Faszination und Hingabe. Doch nach einem Augenblick klärten sich Albus Dumbledores Züge wieder und er sah Severus wachsam entgegen.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich gut an diese Kristallmagie, denn sie hat es einem gefürchteten dunklen Magier gestattet, fast einen ganzen Kontinent jahrzehntelang zu beherrschen. Sie werden wissen, von wem ich spreche, Severus, denn letztendlich waren es auch diese Kräfte, die es meiner Wenigkeit erlaubten, ihn zu Fall zu bringen", murmelte er und richtete den Blick auf die Tischplatte.  
  
"Grindelwald", keuchte Severus. Die Gedanken strömten mit aller Macht in sein ausgetrocknetes Gehirn zurück und seine Beine begannen zu beben. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach dem Bücherregal zu seiner Rechten, stützte sich ab, während er schwankend auf den Schreibtisch zuging. Als er sich auf den flauschigen Stuhl vor Dumbledore fallen ließ, schluckte er trocken. "Dann ist er hier in der Schule ... und will mich verfluchen. Sie müssen zugeben, dass das ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich klingt. Wieso sollte er das tun?"  
  
"Und doch ist er aus Nurmengard geflohen." Dumbledore griff nach einem goldenen Kelch und nahm einen Schluck daraus, wie um sich zu beruhigen, und schob dann die halbmondförmige Brille höher auf seine Nase. "Ich nehme an, er kennt den Plan um das Ende meines Lebens. Sie müssen wissen, Severus, dass der Fluch, von dem wir hier sprechen, nichts hinzufügt. Er nimmt dem Opfer im Lauf der Zeit sämtliches Moralempfinden, jegliches Pflichtgefühl und letztendlich auch das Verantwortungsgefühl - für andere Menschen, für das eigene Leben. Bei Ihnen hätte er dazu geführt, dass -"  
  
"Ich hätte Sie niemals getötet", sagte Severus wie zu sich selbst. Vielleicht hätte er die Figur einfach anfassen sollen, dann könnte niemand mehr irgendetwas von ihm verlangen, das er nicht zu tun bereit war. Eine Kette aus Bitterkeit schien sich rasselnd um seine Brust zu legen, als er sich fragte, wieso er immer die falschen Entscheidungen traf. "Wozu waren diese Figuren überhaupt gedacht? Wieso sollte ein dunkler Magier, der sich über andere erhebt, etwas erschaffen, das seine Macht gefährden könnte?"  
  
"Weil Grindelwalds Herrschaft sich stark von der Lord Voldemorts unterschied. Nicht nur, dass er eine Gesellschaft formen wollte, in der die Muggel neben Magiern ihren Platz haben sollten, statt sie auszulöschen - er verteilte diese Figuren unter seinen Anhängern, um sie zu stärken. Sie sollten ihm aus freien Stücken folgen, wenn seine Vorstellung der Welt sie überzeugte. Also befreite er sie, ihr Denken, von den Fesseln einer funktionierenden Gesellschaft, die sich auf Werte wie Solidarität, Recht und Gesetz verließ." Dumbledores Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Strich. "Natürlich hat er sie geformt, wie er sie brauchte. Natürlich ist es keine wirkliche Freiheit, wie wir sie verstehen, wenn Teile unseres Charakters, unserer Seele, einfach abgespalten werden."  
  
"Und ausserdem ausgesprochen naiv." Severus beobachtete jede Regung des Direktors wachsam, denn ihm war ein Zweifel gekommen, der sich flatternd in seine Brust gelegt und mit Widerhaken verkeilt hatte. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore verurteilende Worte für das Wirken Grindelwalds gewählt hatte, schwang das Echo einer Verbundenheit zu dieser Idee in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Weil seine Anhänger ihn verrieten, nachdem ich sie bedroht hatte? Im ersten Augenblick mag es so erscheinen. Ein großer Fehler in Grindelwalds Konzept, der jedem hätte auffallen können, der sich mit der Natur der Menschen befasst." Er lächelte matt und legte seine Hand an die Schläfe. "Ich bin mir hingegen sicher, dass er wusste, wie es enden würde. Seine Anhänger lebten in Freiheit, während er sein Dasein als Gefangener fristete, und sie trugen seine Ideen weiter wie einen Virus, verbreiteten sie und errichteten eine länderübergreifende Regierung. Ich sehe nicht, dass Grindelwalds Plan gescheitert wäre."  
  
"Sie sprechen von der Muggelregierung." Severus schnaubte verächtlich. "Nichts, von dem ein dunkler Herrscher träumen würde."  
  
"Wer ist jetzt naiv, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore und lächelte zittrig. Severus wollte den Mund aufreißen, um ihn anzufauchen, doch er sprach weiter. "Wenn es tatsächlich Harry ist, der von diesem Fluch betroffen ist - und ich befürchte, er ist es -, dann können wir kaum abschätzen, was geschehen wird. Eines ist jedoch sicher: Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen."  
  
"Wir? Wie sollen _wir _ einen Weg finden, wenn Sie auf den entscheidenden Informationen sitzen wie ein Drache auf seinen Schätzen?", fuhr Severus ihn an und er spürte, wie die Röte aus seinem Kragen seinen Hals hinaufkroch und ein Nerv in seiner Schläfe pochte. "Der Dunkle Lord ist nur eines der Themen, bei denen Sie nicht so auskunftsfreudig sind!"  
  
"Weil ich einen Plan hatte, Severus. Und wie die meisten meiner Pläne hätte er bestens funktioniert." Plötzlich kehrte die Stärke in Dumbledores Haltung zurück. Er richtete sich auf und sein wachsamer Blick härtete sich. "Nun, da er gescheitert ist, wird Harry Lord Voldemort nicht mehr töten können."  
  
"Dann werden Sie es eben tun, Dumbledore!", rief Severus. "Ich habe ohnehin nie geglaubt, dass Potter es geschafft hätte -"  
  
"Als der Todesfluch auf Lord Voldemort zurückprallte, spaltete sich ein Stück seiner Seele ab. Heute weiß ich, dass es sich an Harry klammerte, an die einzige lebende Seele, die in der Umgebung übrig war, und dass ein Teil von ihm in Harry weiterlebt. Solange das so ist, kann Lord Voldemort nicht sterben. Es gibt nur einen Weg, die beiden Seelen voneinander zu trennen -"  
  
Severus fühlte, wie eine kühle Taubheit durch seinen Körper rann und die Zeit sich zu verlangsamen schien. "Also muss Potter sterben. Ich habe ihn beschützt, all die Jahre, für Lily -"  
  
"Sie haben einen entscheidenden Punkt übersehen. Es gibt kein Heilmittel gegen einen freien Willen und selbst, wenn wir durch irgendein gefährliches Verfahren den Fluch aus seinen Zellen extrahieren könnten, würde er sich nur schwer wieder anpassen können. Vielleicht auch niemals. Nein, Severus, Harry ist zu einem unkontrollierbaren, unberechenbaren Faktor in diesem Krieg geworden." Seine Hand begann, an den Schläfen zu kreisen.  
  
Als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er all die Jahre fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen war, Lilys Sohn zu beschützen, damit der leben könnte, floss ein klammes, pochendes Entsetzen durch Severus' Adern. "Sie haben ihn großgezogen, ihn ausgebildet, damit er für ihren Plan sterben kann?", fragte er und seine Stimme schien sich in seinen Gehörgang einzukratzen. "Sie haben ihn wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten aufgezogen."  
  
"Das ist unerwartet rührend, Severus", sagte Dumbledore und beugte sich leicht vor. "Dass Sie sich nun doch um den Jungen kümmern -"  
  
"Um _ihn_?" Severus sprang auf und ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, während das Büro um ihn herum in seinen Tränen verschwamm. " _Expecto Patronum_!"  
  
Er sah, wie die silberne Hirschkuh aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hervorbrach und sich springend von den Wänden abstieß. Die Ketten aus Trauer, die seine Brust seit Jahren umschlangen, zogen sich enger zusammen und ließen ihn kaum atmen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Bilder wegzublinzeln, die aus seinem Inneren aufstiegen, um ihn zu quälen, Bilder von einer Frau, die in seiner Erinnerung strahlte wie das Licht selbst.  
  
"Nach all dieser Zeit?*", fragte Dumbledore mit rauer Stimme, als die Hirschkuh ausfranste und sich in silbernen Schlieren auflöste.  
  
"Immer*", antwortete Severus rau an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei.  
  
"Oh, wirklich rührend." Als die kalte Stimme in Severus Rücken sprach, zuckte er zusammen und wandte sich um. Hinter ihm, an den hölzernen Türrahmen gelehnt, stand ein großer Mann, dessen graues Haar schulterlang war und ihm wirr in das hohlwangige Gesicht fiel. Er lächelte kleine Grübchen in seine Wangen, doch der Blick aus den braunen Augen blieb seltsam starr, als gäbe es keine Veranlassung, sich umzusehen. Kalter Schweiß rann Severus' Rücken hinab und hinterließ eine Spur aus Gänsehaut. Ihm wurde klar, dass er diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, um Rache zu nehmen, Gellert", sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. "Aber ich werde nicht kampflos -"  
  
"Dein Kampfesmut in allen Ehren, aber dazu bin ich nicht hier, Albus", flötete er in einem albernen Tonfall und kicherte, doch noch immer blieben seine Augen starr. Eine seltsame, kühle Faszination lähmte Severus' Glieder und es kostete ihn fast all seine Kraft, ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu taumeln und sich gegen das Bücherregal zu lehnen. Er sah gerade noch, wie die kindliche Grimasse auf Grindelwalds Gesicht in sich zusammenzufallen schien und erst, als seine Mine ernst wurde, strömten Bewegung und Gefühl in seine Augen. "Ich bin hier, um dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Dafür, dass ich damals weggegangen bin und für -"  
  
"Du hast deine Figuren in meiner Schule verteilt", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn und es schien Severus, als hätte sich die Kälte aus Grindelwalds Zügen auf seine Stimmbänder gelegt. "Du hast -"  
  
"Ich hätte es damals, als du mich besiegt hast, sagen sollen, doch mein Herz war voller Wut. Es hat mich gelähmt und mit mir meine Zunge. Ich bedaure, was damals mit deiner Schwester geschehen ist. Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen, als es passiert ist, ich hätte nicht -"  
  
"Du hättest nicht weggehen und einer der gefürchtetsten dunklen Magier werden sollen." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus, wie Dumbledore schwankend aufstand und mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch stieß. Der Wortwechsel kam Severus seltsam vor und er hatte den Eindruck, dass diese beiden mächtigen Zauberer sich abtasteten, in dem jeweils anderen nach Spuren dessen suchten, das sie selbst empfanden.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Alles, das ich getan habe, nachdem ich gegangen bin." Die Stimme des Mannes schwebte brüchig zu ihnen herüber. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Severus hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er log. "Doch für die Entwicklung meiner Kristallfigur werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen - du kannst nicht erwarten, dass deine Suizidpläne ohne Folgen bleiben."  
  
"Ich habe geahnt, dass das der Grund dafür ist." Dumbledore hielt sich aufrecht, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es ihn Mühe kostete, als hätte der andere Zauberer ihm alle Macht geraubt. "Aber dein Plan ist ebenfalls gescheitert."  
  
"Dieser dumme Potterbengel hat ihn ruiniert - und das auch nur, weil ich zu spät kam, um ihn daran zu hindern. Warum bringst du deinen Schülern nicht bei, dass nicht alles angefasst werden sollte, bloß weil es schön glänzt?" Grindelwald hob die Arme vor die Brust und schien ein Frösteln zu unterdrücken. "Abgesehen von dieser kleinen Unwägbarkeit war es eine gute Idee." Er schniefte.  
  
Severus beobachtete mit einem heißen Gluckern im Magen, wie Dumbledore die Augen zukniff, und obwohl er kraftlos wirkte, glühten seine Ohren rot aus dem silbergrauen Haar hervor. Er spürte, wie seine Fingernägel sich in seine Handfläche pressten.  
  
"Also war es wirklich Harry", sagte Dumbledore schwach. "Er ist Opfer deines Fluchs geworden, Gellert?"  
  
"Richtig. Anscheinend hat er es niemandem gesagt." Grindelwald lehnte den Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und ein schalkhaftes Grinsen grub sich in seine Wangen. "Das Kind findet offenbar Gefallen an seiner Freiheit. Nachdem ich gehört habe, was du für Harry Potter vorgesehen hattest, muss ich zugeben, dass es ihm nur zum Guten gereicht, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore tat einen zittrigen Atemzug. "Harry ist da der einzige. Für alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen ist das eine Katastrophe."  
  
"Der Preis der Freiheit des Einzelnen", sagte Grindelwald und grinste. "Ich habe auf hartem Wege gelernt, dass man die Menschen nicht zwingen kann, ihr persönliches Glück für das _größere Wohl_ zu opfern. Und deshalb muss ich erneut um Verzeihung bitten, Albus."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Grindelwald seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus, wie er damit auf Dumbledore zielte. Er wollte einen Schritt nach vorn gehen, sich in die Schussbahn werfen und einen Schildzauber sprechen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Obwohl die Zeit zu kriechen schien und jedes Detail sich in sein Gehirn prägte, war alles zu schnell vorbei.  
  
Voller Entsetzen beobachtete Severus, wie Dumbledores Arm in einer Fontäne aus Blut auf den Boden klatschte.  
  
\---  
  
* Entnommen aus "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Seite 695-696


End file.
